The Other Passion of Conner
by anitafromscotland
Summary: PRDT. What if Conner and Trent's relationship was a little more than it seemed? ConnerTrent slash. Chapter 39: The end.
1. Math Lesson

Disclaimer: Don't own them, am making no money.

A/N: Takes place sometime after 'Wave Goodbye'. Conner/Trent slash (eventually). In this chapter, the boys meet for the first time.

* * *

The boy who came and sat next to him in math looked vaguely familiar, but Conner didn't have a clue what his name might be, or even where he recognised him from. The boy noticed his stare, and gave a slight smile. "The teacher said I should sit here…"

For some reason, Miss Sills felt Conner would do better without the distraction of his friends about him, and had scattered them to all four corners of the classroom. He had no idea what had made her come to that conclusion, though he did have to admit that since being moved he was spending much less time in detention.

Which meant that until now, he'd been sitting on his own. "Sorry, I don't know your name..."

The boy shrugged. "I just moved here." So why did Conner recognise him? "Trent. Trent Fernandez."

Nope. He still didn't have the slightest idea how he knew Trent. "I'm Conner McKnight."

"The soccer player."

Obviously someone had filled him in on the 'who's who' of the school already. "Yeah. You know, this sounds weird, but do I recognise you from somewhere?"

Trent's smile grew into a grin. "I work at Hayley's. I've seen you in there."

Unexpectedly, Conner blushed. He quickly looked away, feeling startled. Why was he blushing? So he went to Hayley's. It might not be the coolest place ever, but if Trent worked there he couldn't care. He bit the inside of his cheek, wishing he could be one of the people who blushed in a subtle, barely-noticeable way. And it would be easier to top if Trent didn't grin at him like that. "I don't go in there that often," he said, staring at his textbook.

"I've seen you in there quite a bit," said Trent. "With Kira and…Ethan? No offence, but you guys seem like a weird combination."

"We're not!" They were extremely weird, but that didn't mean new-boy had to say it like that. Conner wasn't exactly sure how Trent had said it, but he still felt offended. And at least it made Trent stop grinning.

"Hey, I don't care," said Trent. "I didn't mean anything, it just seems like…you guys don't have much in common."

"Well, we do." Not anything he could tell Trent, or something that anyone could know about – but that didn't mean Trent should assume stuff like that! For all he knew, Conner, Kira and Ethan were childhood friends. Or next-door neighbours. Or…something else that gave them a deep connection. Conner couldn't think what.

Trent shrugged, obviously giving up on Conner as someone who was snappy and irritable. "Sorry," he said, flicking through his textbook.

At the front of the room, Miss Sills cleared her throat, so Conner didn't get a chance to reply.

* * *

Half an hour later, Conner felt so desperate to talk that he'd probably welcome Mesagog if the monster wanted to start up a conversation.

Hell, even if Mesagog wanted a fight, it would be better than this.

But he had to wait for Trent to speak first. Otherwise it would be like…giving up or something. Giving up what, he didn't know, but he felt sure he'd be giving up something.

Eventually, Trent spoke up. Unfortunately, he wanted help with one of the math questions.

"Man, question nine is hard. You finished it yet?"

Conner looked down at his work. He'd gotten stuck on question two, given up, and spent the last twenty minutes doodling soccer balls in the margins. "Um…no. What is it?"

"8x minus 2x squared plus four minus x minus ten equals zero."

Conner blinked and tried to look intelligent. "Oh."

Trent shrugged. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter. So, how long have you played soccer for?"

It took Conner a moment to catch up with the subject change, but at least they weren't talking about math anymore… "Pretty much all my life. My parents thought my brother and I spent too much time together, so they sent him to karate and me to soccer."

"Your brother?"

"Twin brother. Eric. He's…he goes to a different school." Where they learnt to kick people in one hundred different ways.

"Oh. I wish I had a brother." Trent looked lonelier than his casual voice suggested, and Conner had to fight the urge to put an arm round his shoulders. What was he thinking? He barely knew the guy!

Trent looked back at his work. Conner struggled to think of a way to keep the conversation going. "Um…why do you wish you had a brother?" Okay, stupid question award goes to… "I sometimes wished I was an only child," he said, though he hadn't. He and Eric had always wanted to spend more time together, not less.

Until Eric went off to his stupid Ninja school, of course.

"My parents died a few years back, so I guess it would be nice to have someone I could really call family."

Now it was Conner's turn to look back at his work, feeling a bigger jerk than ever. How insensitive had he sounded? And what was he supposed to say now? "I'm sorry." That sounded lame, but at least not completely idiotic.

Trent smiled again, though this time it looked less amused, more bitter. "That's okay. My adopted father is really…great. He's really great. He wants the best for me."

To Conner, that didn't sound like the best of relationships. He tried to avoid conversations about what was best for him. They normally ended in extra work of some kind, or him having to give up something he enjoyed. "So, he must be really glad you work at Hayley's, right? My parents are always on at me to get a job." As if he had time for one.

Trent looked a little amused again. "Not exactly. But look, are you going to be there tonight?"

Unless something strange and ugly that needed fighting appeared. "Probably. After soccer practise."

"We'll see each other there then."

Conner nodded, agreeing, and trying not to think about why that statement sounded like it meant more than he thought. What else could it mean?

He sneaked another look at Trent, and remembered that grin.

He was being silly. He'd be at Hayley's with Ethan and Kira, and they'd all see Trent, and it would be completely normal. There was nothing strange about it.

Nothing at all.

* * *

"Conner? Are you looking for anyone?"

"What?"

Kira gave him one of her overly-patient looks. "Are you looking for anyone?"

No. He wasn't. He was watching Trent. Not because he wanted to watch Trent or anything, just because…

Well, he wasn't sure why he'd been watching Trent. He just had. It wasn't weird. Trent had said that he would see Conner at Hayley's. By that, he probably meant he would come talk to Conner. So Conner needed to watch Trent to see when Trent would come talk to them. There was nothing strange about that. Nothing at all.

Also, he wanted a drink. And Trent worked here as the waiter. So, again, it was normal for Conner to be watching Trent.

He realised someone was snapping their fingers in front of his face. "Hello?" called Kira. "Earth to Planet Conner? Anyone in?"

Conner glared at her, and was about to give a really witty retort when Trent finally arrived at their table. "Anything I can get you guys?"

"Just an apple juice," said Kira, smiling at Trent in a way Conner found extremely annoying.

"Smoothie of the Day," said Ethan.

"Anything for you?" Trent looked at Conner.

Conner froze. Kira rolled her eyes, waving a hand. "Conner. What drink do you want?"

"Um…I forgot."

Ethan broke into giggles, and Kira didn't look that far behind. "Ignore him," she told Trent, flashing that smile again. "It's a miracle he's survived this long, honestly. He'll just have another apple juice."

Trent grinned and wrote it down, heading back to the bar.

Conner scowled after him, feeling more annoyed than usual with his two best friends. Normally, when they said stuff like that he didn't get bothered – if he did, he'd spend all his time bothered – but this was different. And not because it was in front of Trent. It just was.

Kira was perceptive enough to notice. Ethan had already gone back to his computer game, ignoring both of them. "Conner?" asked Kira. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Hey, chill, alright? I was just teasing you."

"Yeah, I know, but…"

"But what?"

He paused, struggling to come up with a believable reason. "I'm just…stressed."

"About what? Everything's going kind of well at the minute. We've got Dr. O back, and he's a…a you-know again. What's there to be stressed about?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, get over it. Oh, thanks Trent."

Trent gave Kira and Ethan their drinks first, Conner noted sulkily.

Kira noticed the beeping first, tugging Conner's sleeve to get his attention. "Um, I forgot, I have to go do something," she said to Trent. "Conner, will you give me a ride?"

"Sure," he said, gathering his stuff.

Ethan clicked his laptop closed. "I better go too."

Trent looked confused. "Aren't you even going to finish your drinks?"

"We don't want them," Conner snapped, feeling a little happier at Trent's look of surprise. "We're leaving."

And Trent could think what he wanted about that.


	2. Talk with Kira

Disclaimer: Don't own them, am making no money.

A/N: This takes place after immediately after 'Diva in Distress'. 'Legacy of Power' and 'Back in Black' seemed to happen over a very short time period, and Trent wasn't in either, which is why I've skipped over them. In this chapter, Kira gets involved.

* * *

_Sometimes,_ thought Kira, _life is pretty good_.

Alright, so the massive crowd had probably been more for Kylee than her – but at least there had been a crowd! And maybe now they'd seen her singing with somebody 'famous', they'd start to take her a little more seriously. People – most people – were shallow like that. Having your face on a million magazines counted for more than having good music.

But she wasn't going to let that ruin her mood.

"Hey, what's up? You look happy."

"Just thinking about the concert," she replied, grinning up at Trent. He'd taken her seriously before seeing her sing with Kylee. Well, so had Ethan, but she'd have beaten him up if he didn't. And Dr. O had, but he was too old to count. "I think you were my first proper fan, you know."

"I'm honoured. But I think Conner probably ties for that. He seems pretty into your music."

Conner. She scowled just thinking about him. "He didn't believe that I'd ever been in a band with Kylee. He avoided saying exactly why, but I have the feeling I'd have needed to slap him if he did."

Trent gave that grin again, the one that made Kira's stomach feel dizzy. "Well, you know Conner. He probably didn't mean to offend you."

"Yeah." She frowned, as she realised she'd never seen Conner and Trent speak before. "How do you know Conner?"

"I sit next to him in math. I think the teacher hopes I'll be a good influence."

"Are you good at maths?" She might ask for some help if he was. Time alone with a cute guy, and help in her least-favourite subject.

He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. My dad thinks it's useful to know. For business and stuff, you know."

"Uh huh." She didn't know, but she didn't really want to either. It sounded deadly boring. "Thank you again for that picture. It's really sweet." It also hit a little too close to her secret-identity for her to completely love it – Dr. O had done a definite double-take when he'd seen it – but no one had ever drawn a picture of her before.

"It's okay. I like drawing people. I'm just glad you don't mind. Some people get funny about it."

"No, of course I don't." She nodded to the chair across from her. "Sit down. It's almost empty, anyway."

He did, resting his elbows on the table. She took a moment to admire the play of muscles in his arms – he hadn't got those drawing – before asking, "So how are you liking Reefside?"

"A lot. I love it here," he gestured round the café, "And Hayley's a really great boss. And I think I'm making friends."

"You've made me." Which didn't sound exactly right, but… "And Ethan."

"But not Conner?"

"Conner's weird. Also, not always someone you want to be friends with." She felt like a bit of a bitch saying it, but she needed someone to rant to. Conner didn't think she was good enough to play with Kylee Styles, did he? "Most of the time he lives in his own little Conner-world, where soccer's the only thing that matters and everyone loves him 'cause he's brilliant at everything."

"Except math?"

"Everything he thinks is 'cool'. Which, no, probably doesn't include math."

"I was surprised to see him hanging around with you and Ethan – no offence." When she shook her head, he continued, "I asked him, but he got kind of snappy."

He'd probably over-reacted and started thinking Trent had worked out who they were. "Ignore him."

Trent shook his head, blushing a little, and looking down at the table with an expression Kira knew she recognised. "Oh my god!" she squealed. "You like him!

He blushed, looking around the café for anyone in hearing distance. "Shh!" he hissed, instead of denying it.

"Oh my god," she repeated, more softly. "I never guessed. Well, till now. And seriously, why Conner? I mean, ew?"

"Shut up." He still looked embarrassed. "And how did you guess?"

"I'm a songwriter. I have to notice feelings of love, or how can I sing about them properly?" she said airily. "Besides, it was totally obvious. And then you just confirmed it."

"Shut up," he said again. "You really don't care?"

He thought she would? "Of course not! My drummer's gay. I don't care at all." She grinned, remembering other conversations similar to this one. "He's got a crush on my guitarist. I have like, a sixth sense for working these things out. I've never told anyone about it, though. I'm good at keeping secrets."

"You've just told me."

"Well, you won't tell anyone. My point is, I keep lots of secrets." And wasn't that the understatement of the century. He still looked awkward and embarrassed, so she asked, "You want to talk about it?"

He shook his head, laughing slightly. "I've known for a while. That I was gay, I mean. I went out with this one guy…but then we moved here. I was kind of relieved, actually. But when I saw Conner… It's not serious."

Kira knew what he meant. She remembered the first time she'd seen Trent…but becoming his friend was just as good as becoming his girlfriend. Maybe this was why she'd never let herself make a move on him. She'd sensed what he'd say. "That's good, because seriously, I really doubt Conner has the slightest interest in guys. Cheerleaders yes, guys no. I mean…he's just your stereotypical jock."

"Really?"

Kira sighed, feeling like she had to be fair to Conner. "No, well, he's got some depths. Not many, but some. And…he's a total airhead, but he's a good guy. He tries." Sometimes not very successfully, but he did try. He had apologised for not believing her, though he'd managed to insult her in the process. He did turn up to all her shows, and listen.

Trent gave her a half-smile. "Thanks. I guess I'll have to be content with watching from a distance, then," he said, arching an eyebrow that invited her to laugh.

She did, thinking all the while of what this could mean. Conner and Trent…of course, it wouldn't come to that. Conner was clueless with a capital C – unless someone told him, he'd never guess how Trent felt. And Trent wouldn't, because god knew what Conner would do. Freak out, most likely. Kira couldn't imagine Conner sitting down and having a calm and enlightened talk about it.

She couldn't imagine Conner having a calm and enlightened chat about anything.

But especially not this. She didn't think Conner would be homophobic – she hoped he wouldn't be, and she'd have words with him if he was – but that didn't mean he'd react sensibly. Boys could be funny like that.

And with the way Conner had been acting recently, who knew?

"Thanks for talking to me," said Trent. "And really, promise you won't say anything."

"I promise," she said, already planning how to sound Conner out.


	3. Realisations

Disclaimer: Not mine, I don't make any money.

A/N: Set right before 'Game On'. In this chapter, Kira lets something slip, and Conner finds that denial is not just a river in Egypt.

* * *

Conner didn't like it when Kira got that look. In fact, he didn't like it when any girl got that look. It normally meant they were about to do something interfering and scary and more-than-slightly embarrassing. Like setting him up with their best friend, because she hadn't had a date in two years even though she really was a lovely person.

Except he didn't think Kira had a best friend. In fact, she spent most time with Conner and Ethan. And while Ethan had possibly never had a date (unless you counted taking his laptop to the movies), Conner…well, Conner didn't think even Kira could be that weird.

"So," said Kira, giving him a bright smile. "You and Trent know each other, huh?"

Conner checked the number of tables between him and the door, trying to calculate the chance he'd be able to escape before Kira caught him. "Um…I didn't know you know that I know Trent." He had to be wrong about that look. She was probably worried Trent didn't have enough friends or something. Which would be strange coming from Kira – the ultimate loner – but girls were strange.

"He mentioned you the other day."

Trent had mentioned him? "What did he say?" he asked, and instantly regretted it when Kira smirked. "You shouldn't talk about other people behind their backs," he said, wincing as soon as he finished. How lame could he get?

"He didn't say much. He'd just seen us hanging around together. Said you sit next to each other in math."

"The teacher made him!"

"Well, I understand he wouldn't have done it voluntarily…" She waited for him to scowl before continuing, "I just thought it was interesting, that's all."

Girls were weird. Normal people didn't find things like that interesting. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Did you see that thing in the news the other day?"

And that was connected to him sitting next to Trent how? "Which thing? About us?" He always found it kind of embarrassing, watching himself fight on TV. He imagined people like Dr. O sitting around and criticising his technique. And then Dr. O would make him watch it so he could criticise Conner's technique, which didn't help.

But Kira shook her head. "No. It was about gay marriages." She seemed to watch him very closely.

Conner sighed, trying to work out what on earth she wanted him to say, or why she thought he would be interested in this. "So? I don't really watch the news. Don't exactly have time."

"I just wondered what you thought about it, that's all."

"About gay marriage?"

She nodded, and Conner felt a sudden burst of realisation. Of course! Kira was into all that activist, liberal stuff, wasn't she? Not like any of the real nutjobs, the ones with signs and stuff, but she probably agreed with them. And she wanted to make sure Conner wasn't homophobic. She'd probably try to get him kicked off the team if he said he was. "I'm not homophobic."

Her eyes narrowed. "You're not?"

"No." Did she want him to be? She didn't look very happy.

"I find that the people who deny it most are the ones who secretly are."

Conner judged the distance to the door again. Dr. O had said no using their powers for personal gain, but was this really personal gain? Him going insane trying to work out what Kira wanted wouldn't help the team at all. "I'm not. I really don't care."

"You don't?" She still sounded suspicious.

"No."

She bit her lip, and took a few more sips of her smoothie. Conner gulped down several mouthfuls of his, re-running the conversation in his mind. First a weird conversation about Trent, and then… He laughed, and joked, "Is Trent gay?"

"Shh!"

What? Conner sat back, shocked. It had only been a guess! He'd expected her to laugh, or deny it, or something! Not 'shh' him! "He is? Seriously?"

"You didn't know?"

"I was only guessing!"

"Oh, god."

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone." Hadn't he just spent ages saying he didn't care? But then, that was with far-away, hypothetical gay people, not Trent who sat next to him in math and worked in his favourite hang-out. "What do I say?"

"What?"

"To Trent!"

"Nothing! You can't say anything!" Kira waved her hands, looking panicked. "I promised him I wouldn't say anything! Look, you really can't tell him you know, okay?"

"I won't."

"And just…look, Conner, I know it's hard for you, but try to be…I mean, don't tell him I didn't tell you anything, okay? Just act normally. Or, normal for you, anyway."

"Hey!" Hadn't she heard that people wanting favours were supposed to act nice? "I will. I can act natural. I haven't let anyone know we're Power – "

He stopped at her look. "We're in the middle of a crowded room," she hissed. "Conner, the only reason people haven't worked it out from you is that no one in their right mind could believe that you are a – you know."

Like saying 'you know' was so much more subtle. "I am very good at keeping secrets."

She rolled her eyes. "Just try really, really hard, okay? As hard as you do with the other thing. Harder, even."

He could do that. No problem.

* * *

Trent's pencil rolled across the desk towards him. Conner stared at it, wondering what to do. Should he pick it up and hand it to Trent? What if their hands touched? What if Trent said something? What if –

Trent picked up the pencil, not glancing once at Conner, and went back to his work.

Conner took a deep breath, and tried to relax. Act natural, he reminded himself. Don't let Trent know you know. Just act like normal, like nothing's wrong.

"Conner?"

He yelped, jumping and banging the desk. His book slid onto the floor, creating enough noise that half the class turned to look at him. Miss Sills looked up from where she'd been helping Jenny, glaring when she saw the source of the noise.

Trying not to turn too red (anything less than 'tomato' would be fine), Conner bent down to pick up his book, trying not to look at or think about Trent.

"Sorry," said the other boy, sounding like he was trying not to laugh. "I didn't want to scare you. I wanted to know if I could borrow your ruler."

Conner handed him the ruler, feeling almost disappointed when Trent's hand didn't brush his.

Which was ridiculous. Completely ridiculous. Trent was the one who should be hoping for things like that. Not that Conner had been hoping for it, he'd just –

Conner decided to stop thinking about that. Math was so much safer.

It was also boring. And besides, Trent had his ruler. Conner didn't know what to use the ruler for, but he felt sure it was necessary. And now Trent had it.

Conner glanced at Trent, just quickly, just to see if he was still using the ruler. He was. He waited a few seconds, and then glanced again. Trent was still using the ruler. Conner thought he was, anyway. He'd only looked at Trent's face, so he couldn't be sure. It would really have been more sensible to look at Trent's hands.

He looked at Trent's hands, and then his face again. He was still using the ruler. He was also concentrating, biting his lip just slightly, a bit like Kira did whenever she tried to write a new song.

Which proved there was nothing wrong with him looking at Trent's face. He looked at Kira's face; why should he look at Trent's face? Iit was all part of body language, wasn't it? And body language made up, like, 90 of communication.

Maybe 80. Or 70. 90 sounded a bit high.

But that wasn't the point. The point was that there was nothing wrong with him looking at Trent.

He looked again. Trent had very big lips. Bigger than Kira's. Almost Angelina Jolie-lips, when he pursed them like that. What would it be like to kiss another boy? Trent would probably know. Trent might show him. Not that Conner really wanted to. But it was natural to be curious.

Trent looked up. Conner looked away, and straight at Miss Sills, who stood examining Conner's desk. "Mr McKnight, were you planning on doing any work today?"

Conner looked down at his book. The page was black, apart from a few dots at the top where he'd been stabbing it with his pencil. "Um…yes?" He had been planning to. He'd just gotten…distracted.

Miss Sills sniffed. "Well, you can plan to do more in detention. Tonight."

Which meant he'd miss soccer practise again, and probably be late to meet Dr. O for training. Great. "Yes, miss."


	4. Talk with Trent

Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't make any money.

A/N: Takes place before the last scene of 'Game On' – you know, the one where Conner and Trent walk in together, several minutes after everyone else? In this chapter: Conner and Trent have a talk.

* * *

Conner felt pretty good. Still sore, but good. They'd beaten the monster, and he was apparently the one who'd rescued Ethan and Kira from the game - though he didn't know how that had actually happened yet. "Okay, Ethan, so you've learnt your lesson about computer games? That they're seriously not cool?"

Ethan just laughed. "It was a mistake to go into the video game and bring stuff back. That I'll admit. But one day, Conner, you will see the light, and realise that gaming is so much more fun than kicking some ball about."

Kicking some ball about? Kicking some ball about? "Ethan, soccer is – "

"Oh, shut up, both of you." Kira sounded a little grouchy. She always did, after a fight. "Hey, there's Trent." She paused, her expression turning to panic as she remembered the wizard sitting in Hayley's cafe waiting for them to send him back home. "What's Trent doing here? Oh god, he's going to go inside! Hey, Trent!" Kira yelled. Trent turned and waved.

"Someone has to distract him," said Ethan. "What's he doing here anyway? It's closed!" He ran ahead, Kira close behind. Conner hung back. This was the last thing he wanted. He still hurt all over from being thrown around by that monster. And he didn't quite understand what had happened yet – Ethan hadn't exactly had the chance to fill him in.

To his horror, Kira started beckoning him forward. "Conner!" she shouted. "Conner!"

Someone did have to distract him, but why couldn't Kira do it? He ran forward, wishing Trent wasn't watching him like that. "Conner?" Trent asked. "I wanted to talk to you for a minute, if that's alright. About that project in math."

They didn't have a project in math. But Kira was already shoving Trent in Conner's direction, grinning wildly. "Good! You two talk about that, and um…I'll just be inside!" Ethan had already disappeared.

"We don't have a math project."

Trent shrugged. "I don't want Kira to feel guilty. She was probably just trying to help."

"What?"

Trent gave him a look – very similar to the looks Dr. O sometimes gave him, which was kind of creepy. "You don't have to protect her. I know she told you."

"I worked it out myself!" Well, sort of. Eventually.

Trent snorted. "Look, it's alright. But I just wanted to tell you not to feel freaked out or anything. You were acting a little weird in math today. And you got detention. I'm not going to…do anything, you know."

"I know! And I don't care."

"You don't care I won't do anything?"

"No, I don't care you…" He narrowed his eyes at Trent, trying to work out if the other boy was winding him up. Trent did look a little amused…but then, Trent quite often looked amused when Conner was around. So did Kira. And Ethan, actually. Which possibly said something. Like that they were all horrible –

"Conner?"

Oh yeah. Trent. "Yes?"

"I can sit next to someone else in math, if you want."

Which would leave Conner on his own again, stuck for an hour with no one to talk to. Anything was better than that. "No, that's okay."

"Cool. And really, it's nothing serious." Trent laughed. "I promise I'll get over you."

Wait, what? "What?"

Now Trent looked confused. "Kira didn't tell you I like you?"

He was going to kill her. He didn't care she was a girl, or his team-mate, or one fourth of the world's defence against Mesagog, he was going to kill her. They could always find someone else to replace her. Maybe Courtney, the cheerleader. She looked good in yellow. And at least if she was on the team, Ethan wouldn't be able to tease Conner about being an airhead anymore. "Um, no?"

Trent gaped. "But I thought that's why you were being so weird!"

"She told me – I worked out – that you were gay! Not that you – you – "

He realised he was shouting, and shut up, his mind beginning to catch up with his mouth. Trent liked him? _Trent_ liked _him_?

Trent blushed, running a hand through his hair. "Oh. Damn. Okay, well, next time? I will talk to Kira about what she's told people before confronting them."

"I don't – " Conner stopped, realising he had no idea what to say.

Well, he had plenty of ideas, but he didn't think 'How hot am I?' or 'What's it like to kiss a boy?' would go down too good.

"Sorry to make you uncomfortable," said Trent, looking pretty uncomfortable himself. "Just forget it, really." He forced a smile. "Do you still want me to sit next to you in math?"

Conner still scrambled for something to say that would make this all better, or even marginally less horrible. Yes, he still wanted to sit next to Trent in math, if only to copy his answers. But no, he didn't want to sit next to Trent in math, because if possible he felt more freaked out now than he had on first getting attacked by tyrannodrones.

Say something, he commanded himself, say anything, just stop standing here like an idiot while Trent watches you like that! And his traitorous, back-stabbing mouth came up with, "I like you."

Okay. That he had not wanted to say. He hadn't meant it. Had he? Well, he hadn't meant it like that. He didn't like any guys like that! He had just…said it. But he didn't mean it! He didn't! He couldn't.

"Conner, it's okay, I know you don't mean it like that." Trent paused, peering at him and looking quite worried. "Conner? You look like you're about to faint or something. Please don't, cause you're too big for me to carry." Another pause, in which Conner thought about Trent carrying him. Touching him. "Conner, that was a joke."

"I know." He wasn't sure what he knew, but he had to know something. Even if he couldn't remember what. "I didn't mean it like that." Didn't he? "I just meant…you know. As…not like that, but I do like you, just not like that, as a friend." Not more. Definitely not more. And now would be a very bad time to ask Trent about kissing.

Trent nodded. "Yeah, okay. So, let's just forget it all, yeah? It doesn't matter."

"Yeah." Conner paused, a horrifying thought leaping to mind. "Trent, don't tell Kira!" God knew what she'd do if she found out he'd told Trent he liked him.

Trent looked like he wanted to ask something, but ended up just nodding. "Fine. Though she worked out I liked you herself."

"Well…act natural!"

Trent nodded again, going inside before Conner remember why he'd been talking to Trent in the first place. That stupid wizard.

But when he got inside, everything looked fine. The wizard had gone. Cassidy and Devin were there, for some reason dressed like they'd come out of a movie and covered in mud…but Trent just laughed. "So what's the deal?" he asked Ethan, who stood watching Cassidy. "Did you get the secret code and win the game?"

Conner circled round to stand on the other side of Hayley and peered over her shoulder at Trent. Except that wasn't acting naturally, was it? He looked at Ethan instead, who was saying something about a long day.

When everyone else laughed, Conner laughed to. Acting natural? Easy.

Forgetting about it? Sure. He could do that too.


	5. Brush off

Disclaimer: Not mine, no money is made.

A/N: Set before/during/after 'Golden Boy'. It will really make more sense if you've seen the episode, but I don't think it's essential. Just know that Trent and Dr. O got in a fight and the rangers turned up to rescue him, Kira calling him 'Trent' in the process, and Anton Mercer tried to buy Hayley's Café to stop Trent working there as a waiter. At the end of the episode, Trent goes through an invisiportal for the first time, ending up outside Hayley's Café.

In this chapter: Conner realises something, but Trent doesn't want to know.

* * *

Forget about it.

Easier said than done. Conner shifted in bed, rolling over again. He wanted to sleep. He needed to sleep. The fight had exhausted him, and then the conversation with Trent…and he still had school tomorrow. Sometimes, he just wished the world would stop for a bit.

Why couldn't he stop thinking about Trent? So what the other boy had a crush on him. Plenty of people had crushes on him. Half the girls at school did. He was Conner McKnight! People got crushes on him, and he ignored them. That was just how things worked.

Unless they were hot. Then he went out with them.

But even then, he didn't spend much time thinking about them. They were just girls. And sure, he liked girls – most of them, anyway. There were a few he didn't feel keen on. Kira, for one. She still owed him an apology for not telling him Trent liked him.

Or for being so obvious that he'd worked out Trent was gay. He couldn't decide which.

He turned onto his other side, folding his pillow under his head. Thierry Henry looked back at him from a poster. Conner bet he never had problems like this.

Why had he told Trent he liked him? He barely even knew him. Their longest conversation so far had been so embarrassing it made Conner feel like hiding for the rest of time. Other than that, what did he really know about Trent? Nothing that would make Conner like him.

Of course, Conner had recently started liking Ethan and Kira. Maybe he was ill. The make-friends-with-people-you-barely-know-and-have-nothing-in-common-with disease. MFWPYBKAHNICW syndrome for short.

Ethan and Kira were different, though. They were team-mates, fellow rangers. And they didn't like-like him. The thought seemed a little incestuous.

Trent did like him. And Trent made him feel strange and do stupid things. Say stupid things, like 'I like you'. Which felt disturbing and horrible, because Conner wasn't that dumb. Some things, he could work out. Even if he really didn't want to.

He was Conner McKnight. Soccer star, jock, the guy the girls lusted after, the one the teachers spoilt just a little. The one who didn't even like girls who were nerdy and good at maths, and did things like draw for a hobby, instead of something fun like soccer.

If he had to fall for any guy, couldn't it at least be one who was cool? One who was completely straight and uninterested in Conner? At least that way Conner would have the chance to sort himself out and convince himself that he'd gone mad. Or that he didn't actually feel anything at all.

Why did it have to be Trent?

* * *

"Trent?"

Conner couldn't believe it. Trent had been fighting – trying to fight – golden-boy? Trent? What had he been thinking? He could have been hurt! He could have been killed! And what was Dr. O doing, just lying there and letting Trent fight…

He noticed Trent looked very confused. "You know my name too?" he asked, glancing at Kira.

Kira gave a small shrug Conner guessed meant sorry.

"Erm…it's our job to know people's names," Ethan said, sounding as if he suddenly caught tonsillitis. Trying to disguise his voice, Conner realised. "And rescue them. And protect them. You are safe now."

Dr. O had gotten up and was starting to make shooing motions. Conner got it. He wanted them to leave before Ethan made them sound any stupider, or Trent guessed who they were.

"Come on…Yellow," he muttered, trying to put on an accent. "Let's go."

Dr. O glared at them as they passed. Conner sensed a lecture coming on – probably one on the importance of remembering you have a secret identity at all times.

Maybe he could run away before Dr. O dropped Trent off…wherever. Dr. O might forget the lecture if Conner stayed away long enough. Like, a million years.

Maybe two million would be safer.

* * *

That was harsh.

Conner complained about his own parents plenty – they nagged, split up Eric and him, yelled at him, occasionally tried to ground him, and insisted on coming to every Parent-Teacher Night, but at least they'd never tried to buy a café to stop him working there. To make him work there, maybe, but to try and ruin something he loved like that?

It would be like, he thought with a shiver, them trying to make him give up soccer.

Still. It hadn't happened. They'd beaten the monster, saved the councilwoman, and gotten her to slap down Trent's dad.

But the look on Mercer's face when the councilwoman told him – that was harsh. Like he hated them all for ruining his precious son. Anger like that just wasn't normal. Not in Conner's world, anyway.

Conner would not like to be in Trent's shoes tonight.

And speaking of Trent…

He wound through the crowd to where Ethan had Trent by the sleeve, babbling on about something and gesturing round the room. Probably describing how they'd just humiliated Trent's dad in front of the entire café. Well, even Conner knew that was insensitive.

"Hey," he said as soon as he got close enough, "Ethan, I think Kira was looking for you." Hopefully she wouldn't say anything stupid when Ethan told her he'd left Conner and Trent alone.

Ethan nodded. "'Kay. See you later, Trent!"

"See you." Trent kept glancing back outside. Conner noticed he looked a little pale; expecting his dad to come back?

"Dude, are you okay?"

Trent looked surprised to see him, as if he hadn't noticed Conner before. "Yeah…yeah. I'm okay." He glanced towards the doors again.

"You think your dad's going to come back?"

"No, no. He won't come back."

Conner bit his lip, stuck on why Trent looked so shaky. "He's not going to…I mean, he's not going to do anything to you, is he?"

Now Trent really did look surprised, turning his full attention to Conner for the first time. "No, of course not. He's not like that." He glanced back outside again, and then around the room. "I think I'm going to take off."

"Oh. Well, um, I was wondering if…I was wondering if we could talk?" Which was breaking their vow to forget everything, but Conner needed to sleep sometime. Maybe if they got closure or something that would end it. He didn't know how you got closure, but they could try.

Trent had already started sidling towards the door. "Look, I really have to go. I'll see you another time, yeah?" And before Conner even got a chance to reply, Trent was gone.

Conner stared after him in disbelief. What had that been about? Trent was supposed to have a crush on him! Trent was supposed to pay attention to him. Not practically ignore him when Conner was doing his best to sound sympathetic, and then walk out!

He hadn't even apologised. Just left, like he didn't even care what Conner wanted to say. Maybe he really did want to forget it all – which shouldn't make Conner feel angry and more hurt than he wanted to think about. They had agreed.

Which meant Conner should start forgetting it too. Just as soon as he got over the fact that Trent had blown him off in a way Conner was more used to doing to girls.

Ethan might have had the right idea. Not even Trent could have escaped with Conner hanging onto his sleeve.


	6. White

A/N: The chapter covers 'Beneath the Surface' and the beginning of 'White Thunder pt 1'. For some reason my DVD doesn't have Ocean Alert, so instead of making it up from what I can remember I'm just ignoring it :). In this chapter: Conner gets annoyed and Trent talks with his father.

* * *

Conner was finding it even harder than usual to concentrate. Not only could he not stop thinking about Trent, but Ethan seemed to be trying his best to distract both of them.

"C'mon! Oh no you didn't!" More beeps and mini-explosions came from the computer. "Eat laser, you intergalactic freak! Yeah!"

Conner sighed, shaking his head and glancing at Kira. She looked just as annoyed as he felt.

"Yeah!"

"Dude, do you mind?" Conner finally snapped, aware he'd only written two paragraphs in the last half-hour and that if he didn't hand it in on time he'd be in another detention.

"Made it to level twelve!" cried Ethan, his voice going disturbingly high.

Conner leaned across and hit 'Esc'. The annoying noises died. Kira look like she wanted to cheer.

"What are you doing?" Ethan said, sounding horrified.

"I can't concentrate with you blowing up things in my ear!"

"But it took me three hours to get to that level."

Conner considered telling him he needed a life, but Kira got there first. "Sorry, but I'm with Conner on this one." And there was something she didn't say often. "We've got a paper due tomorrow. And why aren't you working on it?"

He smirked at them both. "Finished it last week. Trent and I did it while you guys were out being David Beckham and – "

"Oh, don't even say it!"

Conner tuned them out, staring at his work in shock. Trent practically ran in the other direction whenever Conner went near him, and now he had started studying with Ethan? Conner knew they'd agreed to forget everything, but Conner didn't want to. He wanted to talk to Trent. Or stop thinking about him, but as that seemed impossible…

"Where is Trent, anyway?" asked Kira, Conner snapping to attention at the sound of Trent's name. "I thought he was working today."

"Hayley gave him the day off." Conner knew he sounded bitter and annoyed, but couldn't bring himself to care. "I think he's spending some quality timing with his dad." The psycho.

Ethan switched on his game again, but this time with the sound turned down. Kira leaned across to touch Conner's arm. "You guys don't seem to be getting along so well…"

Conner scowled. He didn't want to talk about this. Not to Kira, anyway.

"I'm sorry for not telling you he liked you. I did promise…" When he still didn't reply, she sighed and said, "There is a limit to the number of times I can apologise."

"It's not that. I told you it's okay already."

"Is it because he's ignoring you?"

Conner shoved his paper into his bag, ignoring the pages that crumpled, and chucked his pens in after. "I'm going home. I think I'll get more work done there."

He ignored Kira calling after him, and Ethan asking what was wrong.

* * *

Trent stared around his dad's office, trying to remember exactly where that…green thing…that portal…had appeared. Near the desk, he thought – but he couldn't see any sign of it now.

"I know I'm not losing my mind," he muttered to himself. "It was right around here." It couldn't have been a hallucination. Not only had he seen it, he'd touched it…and it had pulled him through, transporting him to Hayley's.

It had been real. He couldn't have imagined it. He couldn't have.

"Trent?"

He jumped, spinning around to see his dad in the doorway. He looked tired. "Trent, can I help you with something?"

Trent glanced towards where he'd seen the portal, before looking back to his dad. His dad would believe him. He might even know what was going on. This could be connected to one of his experiments…one of the ones that made him disappear without explanation.

"There's some weird stuff going on here, dad. I swear I went through some sort of interdimensional doorway." That's what they called them in comic books, anyway.

His dad rubbed his forehead, walking over to his desk. "You know, I've got to say I'm worried about you, son. You're working until all hours at this coffee-house – obviously you're not thinking straight. I'm going to make an appointment with my doctor."

He didn't believe him. He didn't even bother asking any questions, just ignored it! "I don't need a doctor! I need an explanation." For the disappearances, the weird way you've been acting, the green portals appearing in your office… "I think you owe that to me."

His dad frowned, angry now. "Perhaps you could explain something to me. When did it become acceptable to speak that way to your father?"

Trent tried again. "All these other projects you're involved in – there's some weird stuff going on here, dad."

"Whatever goes on around here I can assure you is for the betterment of mankind. And I promise you will feel the same way in time."

His dad was probably right. He wouldn't do anything wrong. "In time? When?"

"When you're ready. Someday all I have will belong to you. It's a great responsibility, son. And one that we must prepare you for. We'll begin that process soon. Now, why don't you go for a swim?" he asked, his tone making it clear the conversation was over. "We have the nicest pool in town and you never use it."

Swimming on your own wasn't much fun. Trent entertained a brief fantasy on Conner in their pool, before remember how he'd brushed the other boy off a few days before. What had Conner wanted to talk about?

He shrugged, dismissing it from his mind. It probably hadn't been anything important.

* * *

He shouldn't leave it like that. Already feeling bad about the sort-of argument with his dad, Trent turned to go back and try to smooth things over. His dad was only trying his best. He did love Trent really, an even if he could be a little cold – well, he'd made a big adjustment, taking Trent in. It couldn't have been easy for him to move from bachelor-living to parenting a teenager with no stage in between.

He leaned around the doorframe, and almost gasped at what he saw.

It was back. The portal. The whole office glowed green from its light. But worse than that, his dad didn't seem surprised. In fact, his dad reached out to it.

Trent watched in shock and horror as the green light reached out down his dad's arm, swallowing him in a flash.

His dad had lied. Worse, he'd tried to make out Trent was mentally ill! He knew all about the portals – and apparently knew how to use them.

Trent moved into the office. When the portal reappeared, he didn't feel too surprised. Instead, he reached out to it, just like his dad had done. Where would he end up this time? Outside Hayley's? In one of his dad's laboratories?

The green light swallowed him. Blinking, he looked around, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the gloom. When they did, he gaped in shock.

This wasn't outside Hayley's.

Yellow lights lit shelves of coloured jars. Strange devices – like old computers fused with chemistry sets – sat on several tables. A throne – it couldn't be called just a chair – sat against one wall.

Trent turned slowly, taking it all in, until he saw… "Woah."

A smaller table stood against the wall opposite to the throne. On it, something glowed with a bright white light. Trent moved towards it, feeling strangely drawn.

He didn't think about touching it, just reached out to the piece of flat, silver metal vibrating on the table. The glow came from a gem. A white gem.

He reached closer. Suddenly, it leapt up, wrapping itself around his wrist. He staggered back as it become something else – a dinosaur head? White light flashed before his eyes, and he saw a white figure, a white ranger, fighting and running and spinning through the air…

He hit the ground hard, pain shooting through his arms. He didn't remember how he left, only that he needed to run – run from the white light flashing around his wrist, from the white ranger he knew was evil.

He couldn't run fast enough. The white light engulfed him, and everything faded to black.


	7. Hope

A/N: Set after first scene of Truth and Consequences. In this chapter, things look very bad, and then a little bit better.

* * *

Conner didn't like crying, but he was starting to feel very tempted. At least then he'd know things couldn't get any worse. He felt like everything was building up inside of him – Dr. O, Trent, the white ranger, Mesogog…and it was just getting too much to handle.

Was there some sort of law that said everything had to happen at once? A new enemy they had no idea how to defeat, an old enemy still making trouble, and now Dr. O couldn't help them. That was maybe the hardest thing to handle. Conner was used to Dr. O being there, knowing what to do and say. He'd always made it seem like they could cope, whatever happened.

Well, now he'd been fossilised, and Conner didn't think he could cope.

He'd never faced anything like the white ranger before. If that was how Mesogog's goons felt against the rangers, Conner almost felt sorry for them.

Actually, no. Even tyrannodrones normally got in a few hits. Conner doubted he could have bruised the white ranger's fist with his face. He didn't know if the white ranger was human enough to get things like bruises.

Conner had been in tough fights before. He'd lost fights before, plenty of them. As Dr O kept telling them, part of being a ranger was never giving up, even if you did lose a battle. You just had to win the next, and Conner always had.

But the white ranger hadn't just defeated him. He'd crushed Conner, and made it look effortless. The only way he could've made it more humiliating was by picking Conner up and spanking him. If he had wanted to, Conner wouldn't have been able to stop him.

He'd gotten in about two hits by accessing the 'Super Dino Powers', or whatever Hayley called them. He'd lost count of the number of times the white ranger had knocked him to the ground. And then there came the fact that the only time Conner had knocked the white ranger down, the white ranger had tricked him.

Conner could still remember those moments, when he'd believed he'd killed another human being. He'd run to the white ranger, praying for him to still be alive, tried his best to help…the deception still stung. Whatever people said, Conner had never believed himself stupid or gullible before. Now he felt both. Weak.

He wouldn't be again. He promised himself he'd remember, make himself stronger, so that in the future, he'd never let himself be betrayed again. He'd remember evil couldn't be trusted. Ever.

The fight hadn't ended any better than it started. If anything, it had gotten worse. He remembered the moment of hopelessness when he'd looked up and seen Mesogog and Zeltrax standing watching. In that moment, he'd known he'd lost. That unless the others arrived in a dramatic rescue, he was as good as dead.

Didn't stop him from feeling ashamed. He was supposed to be a Power Ranger, defiant till the end. Yet when Mesogog had ordered him to be quiet, Conner had obeyed.

He tried to justify it to himself: enemies had surrounded him. He'd learned valuable information – the white ranger didn't know Mesogog and didn't want to join him.

But when he'd been lying there, on the ground while they stood over him, information gathering had been the last thing on his mind. He'd been scared. Scared of being hurt again, when every part of his body already screamed. Scared of being attacked again, when he felt about as able to defend himself as a ragdoll.

They'd all left. Any of them could have killed him but they'd just left him lying there like he wasn't important enough for them to bother with.

Even that reason was easier to stomach than what Mesogog had said. The white ranger was fascinated with him? The idea made him feel sick. Another fight like that and he'd be in hospital. His mum was freaking out already. Even he couldn't use soccer to explain away that many bruises.

And then there was Trent. The cherry of worry on top of the cake of fear. He'd looked so sick, sweating and pale. His dad should have been keeping him home, or in hospital. Not letting him wander round soccer pitches.

Conner had tried to help, though he'd had about as much success with that as he had had defeating the white ranger: none. Trent had pushed him away – like he didn't want Conner touching him, or even near him – and run off. Conner regretted stopping to change. Caring about how he looked seemed stupid in hindsight.

Conner rolled over to watch the minutes tick past on his clock, wincing when a scrape on his shoulder rubbed against the sheets. Tomorrow, he'd start hunting for the white ranger.

And he'd talk to Trent.

* * *

"Trent!" Finally! Conner pushed through the crowded hall, catching up to Trent and grabbing him by the arm. "I wanted to talk to you."

Trent glanced around the busy hall. Conner could almost see him considering escape routes. "Please," he said. "It won't take long. Well, it might, but…" He paused, remembering his vow not to say or do anything stupid. "Um…it won't take long."

Trent still tried to pull away. "Could we do this later? I need to…"

"No." Conner kept his grip, manoeuvring Trent over to stand by a row of lockers. "I want to talk now."

"Conner, no!" Trent made another attempt at getting away, managing to pull Conner off-balance. A few people stopped to stare as he stumbled, tripping over his own feet and falling into Trent. Trent caught him with a grunt, blushing slightly.

Conner tried not to think about the fact that he was close to Trent. Very close to Trent. Close enough to feel the heat of his body, see the tiny spot developing on his top lip, feel…

Trent took a step back, pushing Conner upright. Conner attempted to look unaffected, remembering his vow involving stupid things – which would include falling over.

Too late, he realised he'd let go of Trent.

"Look," said the other boy, backing away. "Conner, I will talk to you, just…not now, okay? Later."

Conner frowned, trying to remember how many times Trent had brushed him off now. "You don't have to keep saying that," he muttered. "If you don't want to talk, say so. I just thought…" he cut himself off, realising how pathetic what he'd been about to say would sound.

Trent guessed anyway. "You thought I liked you?" Conner felt himself blush – said like that, it sounded so much worse than in his head – but Trent ignored him. "I do. Honest. And I do want to talk to you, it's just that now is not a good time. You've got no idea what's going on in my life at the moment. Hell, I've got no idea what's going on."

"Maybe I can help!"

Trent shook his head. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me." It couldn't be stranger than being a Power Ranger.

Trent just laughed. "I got your messages yesterday. I'm fine, thanks. I'm sorry I ran off like that."

Conner could recognise a change of subject when he heard one. "I was worried about you," he said defensively. "I didn't leave that many." Six or seven wasn't excessive, was it? "You still don't look very well." But much better than yesterday.

"I'm fine," Trent repeated. "And, look, give me your number so I can phone you. We'll meet at Hayley's some time."

He pulled out a scrap of paper and pen, watching Conner expectantly. Conner blushed, and then realised he'd forgotten his own phone number. "Um, hang on a minute…"

Trent waited until he'd found it, writing it down and tucking the scrap of paper inside his pocket. "I already have yours," said Conner. "I got it off Kira." Well, he'd stolen her phone and found it himself, but he couldn't have asked her something like that.

Trent smiled. "I guessed that, thanks. I'll call you, I promise."

Conner watched Trent leave, feeling ridiculously happy. Suddenly, the previous day seemed very long ago. Who cared if Dr. O was a fossil, the white ranger was undefeatable and Conner was a failure as a ranger?

Trent was going to call him, they were going to meet up, and maybe Conner could finally sort out what was going on.


	8. Truth and Consequences

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.

A/N: Set during Truth and Consequences. In this chapter, the truth is revealed, and Conner reacts badly.

* * *

Conner turned, wondering whether to go over and talk to Trent, only to see Kira standing by the doors in confusion. "Where'd Trent go?" he asked.

Kira shrugged "I don't know. He said he had something to tell me, and then while Cassidy and Devin were messing around he just left." She peered out the door. "Do you think I should go after him?"

Conner felt a flash of hurt. Trent had refused to tell him anything, but agreed to tell Kira? "Did he say what he was going to tell you?"

"No. Has he mentioned anything to you recently?" she said, giving him a look he couldn't work out.

"We talked a little," he said. And he said he would meet me at Hayley's. Didn't mention he was going to turn up and then completely ignore me. "He acted a little…weird."

"But he didn't say anything?"

"No." He bit his lip, before admitting, "I think he's been avoiding me. He runs off whenever I try to talk to him. Though he did say we could meet up here some time."

The minute he said it, he knew he'd made a mistake. Kira's eyes lit up with glee. "Ooh! You're going on a date! With Trent!" She clapped her hands. "Wow."

"Shut up!" He scowled, wishing he could glare like Dr. O. Kira wouldn't tease him then. "I meet up with you and Ethan here all the time, and I'm not dating you. Or Ethan."

"Yes, but this is Trent," she said, giving him a look that told him he was being slow. "It's a date. And no, don't say anything!" she ordered when he opened his mouth. "I have spoken!"

"It's not a date," he insisted, feeling himself blush. It wasn't, was it?

She just grinned and said, "I think I'm going to go after him. Try to talk to him."

"Why can't I go?"

"Well, what if one of the things he's upset about is you? I wouldn't blame him. I mean, the idea of liking you…" she pretended to gag. "He's probably worried he's going mad or something."

"Oh, thanks."

"No problem. Look, I'll report back everything he says, alright? Unless he asks me not too."

She'd probably make it obvious even if Trent did. "Fine. You go."

Some of his feelings must have been obvious. "Conner, you know, Trent really – " She broke off as their communicators bleeped. "Okay, guess I'll be talking to Trent later."

No one was watching them. Conner raised his wrist to his mouth, glancing over at the bar and noticing that Hayley had disappeared. Had she set up something to watch for monsters in the back? "What is it?"

"Conner. The white ranger's back."

* * *

"Hey."

Trent recognised the voice straight away, and wished he didn't. Kira was the last person he wanted to talk to. One of the Power Rangers…he still couldn't believe it. Kira?

"Hey," he replied as she came and sat on the bench beside him.

"Where'd you go?" she asked.

It took him a minute to work out what she was talking about. Their conversation in Hayley's, before he'd had to leave. He'd been about to tell her. He'd needed to tell someone. Some secrets weren't fun to keep. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken off like that."

She glanced away, bunching her hands on her lap. Angry or scared? "Look, I can't help you if I don't know what's going on," she said.

He didn't know how to say it. 'I am the white ranger'? At a loss, he opened the sketchbook on his lap and showed her the figure that had taken over his mind.

She didn't get it. She looked confused, and a little shocked. "Trent, if you're going to dream about being a superhero, the white ranger is not who you want to be."

He couldn't meet her eyes. Looking at the sketchbook was so much easier. "I wish I had a choice."

"What are you saying?"

Still, he couldn't say it. Admitting it out loud would make it real, acknowledge that this nightmare really was happening. He rolled back his sleeve instead, exposing the silver band and the white gem. Now he looked, he saw a similar one on her own wrist.

Her face twisted into anger. "You?" He flinched at the rage in her voice. "But you almost annihilated me!"

"But I didn't! Look, once I knew it was you – " She got up, twisting away. He felt despair swamp him. He had hoped, prayed, that she would understand, somehow make things better. She had understood before. He grabbed her sleeve, remembering Conner doing the same.

"Let go of me!" she shrieked, batting his hands away.

"Kira, I couldn't help it! The gem, it's changed me. I can't take it off or control what I'm doing." She still looked suspicious, staring at the gem. "You've got to believe me."

"Why should I?"

I trusted you before, he thought, but didn't point it out. She might have spilled his secrets, but she'd never tried to kill him. "Because I'd never intentionally hurt anyone, Kira. Especially you," he said, trying to convey how much her friendship had meant to him.

"Okay." She still didn't look completely convinced, but she said, "I think I know some people who can help." She hesitated, looking away. "I'm going to get Conner and Ethan."

Conner? She couldn't tell him! He'd hate Trent! He tried to control his voice as he asked, "Why them?"

"Well…cause…"

Suddenly, Trent remembered their weird friendship, the one Conner was so defensive about. He remembered the other boy's clothes, always red, and Ethan's always blue. And he remembered the burning desire that filled the white ranger's mind.

The white ranger hated the red ranger. Kira and Ethan were annoyances. Conner…Trent felt a flush of fear. The white ranger wanted them all dead – but he wanted Conner broken first.

"Hard to believe, but true," said Kira, unaware of the direction of his thoughts. "Look, I need you to wait here until I come back."

He nodded, mind still reeling. "Okay."

Sitting back on the bench, he could think of only one thing. Conner.

Why did it have to be Conner?

* * *

Conner couldn't believe it.

From the sound of his voice, neither could Ethan. "Trent? Oh, there's no way."

Conner paced, rubbing his face with his hands. Trent. Trent, whom Conner had trusted, even liked. Trent, who had made Conner consider things he'd never thought about before.

Trent was the white ranger. "Nice. Pretending to be our friend one minute, and then kicking our butts the next." He still couldn't believe it. Trent had beaten him like that? He must have been laughing, when Conner had worried, left messages and practically begged to talk to him. "I can't believe I fell for it."

Kira looked mad. Alright for some. Trent had never pretended to like her. "I told you, he can't help it!" she snapped. "The gem is too powerful."

"Stop defending him." He was the enemy.

Ethan nodded. "I'm with Conner on this one. I mean, look at what he did to Dr. O!" He gestured at their amber-encased teacher, and Conner felt another rush of anger. Dr. O had trusted Trent too.

Kira gave up on them. "Hayley, he needs our help."

"I don't know if there's anything I can do." She didn't sound angry, like Conner and Ethan. Just resigned. "I'll try."

She turned for the door, obviously planning to go see Trent. Conner caught her arm. "Hey, don't go without us. I've got some stuff I'd like to say to that guy."

"No doubt," agreed Ethan, though Conner had the feeling what they wanted to say would probably be quite different.

Unless Trent had pretended to like Ethan too. After all, why have one power ranger running around after you when you can get two?

* * *

Kira broke into a run at the first sign there'd been a struggle, the rest of them following. The bench she'd told Trent to wait at had been overturned, drawings – mostly of the white ranger – scattered on the grass around it.

"He was supposed to wait right here!" she cried, picking up one Trent's sketchbook.

"There's a surprise," said Ethan. "He lied to us again." Kira felt an urge to scream at him – he hadn't seen the distress on Trent's face, the real pain. Looking back, she felt ashamed of her own anger.

"Kira, I'm telling you. Trent can't be trusted."

Conner. There was another problem. He looked angrier than Kira had ever seen him, and Kira remembered her mum telling her that people got angriest when they were hurt and scared. Judging by that, Conner wasn't far from wetting himself and bawling his eyes out.

She remembered Trent's look when she'd told him Conner was a ranger. He'd looked terrified – of how Conner would react? He really liked Conner. She had no idea why, but Trent did. How would she feel if her crush decided to hate her?

"Look around," she said. "He would never leave his sketchbook and drawings like this. Something must have happened."

Hayley nodded, and Kira felt a moment of overwhelming gratitude that the older woman was there. She couldn't have coped with Conner and Ethan alone. "I agree," said Hayley. "I would guess he either couldn't stop himself morphing into the white ranger, or Mesagog's involved somehow."

"He usually is," muttered Kira, hoping for that. The white ranger appearing now wouldn't do her trust-Trent arguments the slightest good.

"Either way," said Hayley, "We better get back. We can try to find Trent later."

* * *

"Conner?"

He glanced up from where he slumped on a sofa, looking pale and drawn. His earlier anger seemed to have faded into misery.

"I just came to tell you," Kira said, feeling awkward. "Trent's leaving."

He didn't say anything, just raised an eyebrow questioningly. He didn't look like he had the energy for anything else.

"He said the gem had taken over. That he wasn't safe to be around anymore."

She paused, feeling helpless. She didn't know what to say to this new Conner, how she could make things better. She didn't know if anyone could.

Except maybe Trent. "That's a good sign, right?" she said, wondering why she felt so nervous. Even when Conner had been calling her 'babe' and acting the super-jock…she'd been angry, never scared. "It shows he cares."

He just shrugged, but as she gave up and turned away, she heard him mutter, "Thanks, Kira."


	9. Space Rock

A/N: Set during 'Leader of the Whack'. If you haven't seen it, all you really need to know is Rangers + space rock personality reversals. One of my favourite episodes, simply because watching girly-Kira morph was so funny. Anyway, in this chapter, Geek-Conner works everything out logically, and normal-Conner talks to Dr. O.

Sorry this has taken a while - I would have updated at the beginning of the week, but Document Manager's been screwing up.

* * *

The meteor fragment was exactly where Hayley had said it would be. 

Unfortunately, it already had visitors.

"Trent?" Kira asked from beside him, sounding confused. Trent, Cassidy and Devin all looked up in surprise.

"What are you guys doing here?" said Trent, getting to his feet. Despite addressing his question to all of them, his eyes never left Conner.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," snapped Conner, looking back. Trent looked rough. Not just tired, but like he needed a shower and clean clothes, and a break from lugging around the pack on his back. Conner stamped down any feelings of care. Trent was evil.

Trent just looked at him, face blank. That irritated Conner more than anything, who knew he had about as much chance of hiding his feelings as Ethan had of becoming cool. "We haven't seen you around in a while," he sneered, satisfied when Trent looked taken aback.

"Yeah, we really need to catch up," said Ethan, sounding just as angry as Conner felt.

Trent backed up a few paces, past Devin and Cassidy, who both looked confused. Conner went to follow him, only to be stopped by Kira's arm across his stomach. "Not now, guys," she hissed.

Conner didn't know why he'd started to follow Trent anyway. It wasn't like he wanted to talk to him. "Kira's right," he said. "Let's check this thing out."

"Pardon me, but I don't think I'm supposed to let you do that," said a voice, and Conner spun in surprise. A polite monster? That was new. Unfortunately, the tyrannodrones surrounding him looked all too familiar. And Cassidy and Devin were watching. Not to mention the complication of Trent…

"Quick! Run!" cried Cassidy, and Conner watched in relief as they both disappeared. Tyrannodrones were now appearing on all sides, ducking out from behind trees and bushes. They were surrounded.

Bad. And if Trent decided to morph, that would be worse. "Who's side you on today, Trent?"

Now Trent was starting to look mad. "You want my help or not?" he said, sliding off his pack.

"If it's all the same," the monster announced, "I'll just watch from over here."

Fine with Conner, though he couldn't imagine that was part of Mesgog's plan. And then the tyrannodrones were running at him, and he had to forget about Trent and everything in the familiar pattern of block-hit-kick.

Flashes of colour showed the others fighting. Conner tried to back flip away, get some room, only for two tyrannodrones to grab his legs and drag him forwards. Great. Another top for the wash. He kicked the tyrannodrones away, and moved on for another victim.

Over the noise of the fight he heard Kira's communicator bleep, and her talking to Hayley. Whatever it was, Kira didn't call over what Hayley had said. Not important, then, or not anything they could do something about.

Without realising, he'd let himself be backed towards the watching monster and meteor fragment. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw them both glowing. Then the monster roared, "Hey, I want a piece of the action!"

That was all the warning he got before something slammed into his lower back. He managed to convert the fall into a roll, but damn that hurt! Kira and Ethan ran over, ready to defend him if he'd been hurt too badly to fight.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Ethan, as Kira helped Conner up.

They morphed together, all ignoring Trent who was fighting off to one side. He knew anyway, but it still felt weird, morphing in front of someone other than Dr. O and Hayley.

The fight started to go better, the tyrannodrones becoming little more than annoying. If Conner had noticed the meteor glowing again, he'd have done something, but he didn't. Purple light shot out, hitting first Trent, then the three of them. Conner felt a moment of dizziness, his eyes blurring, before everything went back to normal.

Well. That had been unusual, and seemingly pointless – but he knew he should still be wary until they'd investigated what effects the meteor could have on people.

The monster singled him out, but after a brief fight retreated. Conner gave the order to power down. "Well, that was a challenging altercation."

"I was just getting started. I wanted to annihilate that goon!" said Ethan, eyes burning with adrenaline.

Kira examined one hand. "Eew. I got dirt under my nails. That's like, totally disgusting."

Conner didn't pay very much attention to her. He was distracted by something else – or someone else. "Hey, where's Trent?" He couldn't deny that he felt worried, though his former anger hadn't dissipated entirely. It would probably take some time for that to occur.

Their communicators bleeped. "Guys, head back to the lab," said Hayley. "I've got some news about the space rock."

Conner frowned in confusion. "Space rock?" they chorused together.

* * *

"It's actually a meteor fragment." 

"Fascinating," said Conner, folding his arms. Who knew what sort of powers an object like that might hold? "It must have broken off in some sort of intergalactic collision." The other possibility was that it had been sent, in which case they would need to find out who and why. Hayley had been right in saying it could pose hazardous.

He turned back to face the other three, who all stared at him in confusion. He felt a moment of irritation. Hadn't he been speaking clearly enough? "What?"

"I'm just afraid coming in such close proximity to it, might have some strange side affects," said Hayley.

That would be interesting to study. Of course, there would be no way of setting up any kind of valid experiment to collect empirical data. It would be highly unethical.

Hayley looked worried. "Do you guys feel okay?"

"Well, I for one, am going home," said Kira. "If I don't soak my cuticles in an aloe bath, my nails will never grow out."

"I gotta hit the gym," said Ethan, poking his chest. "I need to work on my pecs."

If they were leaving, Conner didn't see why he should remain with Hayley. And there had been that programme he'd noticed in the television guide…he frowned as he thought of it. He couldn't remember why, but there was some reason he wasn't supposed to mention it. Perhaps one of the others had wanted to see it but were too busy, and might have felt jealous?

Neither of them seemed busy. "I want to get home to watch that documentary on the Great Pyramids," he said. "It looks fascinating."

As they turned to leave, he thought he heard Hayley mutter, "Uh-oh."

* * *

Conner curled up on the sofa, rubbing his hand. That was the main flaw in heavy books. They did hurt to hold. 

He'd borrowed it from his parent's room. For some reason, his room contained very few books, all of them about either soccer or school. Conner didn't understand. He liked reading, didn't he? So why didn't he own more books?

And why did he own so many soccer balls? Of course, he realised that he enjoyed the game, but it was only a game. He had counted four soccer balls in his room. One was signed by several famous players, and the other three were all of differing sizes and materials, but it still seemed rather pointless.

The documentary had been fascinating, so much so that he'd recorded it to view again in the future. Perhaps Dr. O would be interested – if they ever managed to free him. Conner had a few ideas, but he'd discuss them with Hayley before trying anything. Better safe than sorry.

Of course, thinking of Dr. O being fossilised led straight to Trent. Conner let his head fall with a sigh. His feelings for the other boy were confusing, but hardly inexplicable. If he had been examining his own behaviour in someone else, he would never have hesitated to say they were attracted to Trent. The physical responses were all there - sweaty palms, blushing, an increses heart rate - not to mention the psychological affects. The fact that he spent so much time thinking about Trent was a clear indicator.

He was attracted to Trent. He had no doubts it was only a crush. It couldn't be anything more serious. Deeper feelings took time and commitment to develop. At his age, he hardly thought either of them had the emotional maturity to form a lasting bond.

His current strategy was probably the most effective. Although being actively hostile probably hurt Trent, Conner's feelings of anger made it difficult to be civil. When they faded, treating Trent as a distant acquaintance would probably be best – not denying that they knew each other, but not allowing any feelings to complicate the issue.

Besides, it wasn't as if he needed to sit next to Trent in math anymore. He'd actually found his homework quite enjoyable. Perhaps he'd ask for extra in his next class.

* * *

Conner didn't think he could face going home yet. His parents were probably preparing to send him to a mental hospital, what with all the personality changes he'd been through. Conner the super-geek. He'd be happy forgetting all that forever. 

Though it had been kind of nice to be the smart one.

"How are you?"

Conner looked up in surprise as Dr. O put a gloved hand on his shoulder. "Should I be asking that? You're the one who's stuck in morph."

Dr. O shrugged, sitting down beside Conner. "You look kind of down."

"Again, shouldn't that be you?" Hopefully it wouldn't take Dr. O too long to take the hint. Conner did not feel like talking.

"Is it about Trent?"

Conner didn't reply, apart from a grimace that he was that obvious. Dr. O still didn't take the hint, keeping his hand on Conner's shoulder and clearly preparing himself to talk.

"Did I ever tell you how I became a ranger?"

Despite himself, Conner looked up. He loved hearing about Dr. O's past as a ranger, and all the stories he had about the things and people he'd fought with. "No."

"I was evil too." His voice sounded casual, just Dr. O explaining something, and Conner wished he could see Dr. O's face. "I'd only just moved to Angel Grove, and I became friends with some of the power rangers, without knowing who they were."

"So? How d'you go evil?"

"A witch named Rita put a spell on me, and gave me the green power coin. She turned me against my new friends, and sent me to fight them. I tried to kill them."

Now his voice sounded slightly less casual, and Conner felt a moment of relief he couldn't see Dr. O's face. Some things were easier without eye contact. "How did you join them, then?" He remembered some scenes of the green ranger fighting from Dr. O's record, but he couldn't recall what had happened.

"They broke the spell, and asked me to join them."

"They asked you?" Conner could see where this was going, but… "Trent's different."

"Why?"

He couldn't tell Dr. O. "He just is."

Dr. O laced his fingers together, looking down and obviously thinking. "I owe them everything, you know. Even while I was evil, they still had faith in me. Remember I told you I was friends with some of them?"

Conner nodded.

"One of them was this girl. Kimberly, the pink ranger. She was…well, I liked her straight away." From Dr. O's voice, Conner thought it had been a bit more than that. "One of the things that meant most to me, afterwards, was the belief she always had I was good. I was horrible to her – not just trying to kill her, but some of the things I said to her – I tried to hurt her, more than the others. With her, it was personal.

"But she forgave me. Even after everything, she just forgave me. She never stopped trying to get through to me, even while I was evil. I think that, more than any of the others, she knew it was the spell, that it wasn't really me. That the last thing I would do was hurt any of them, especially her."

Conner gave up wondering how much Dr. O knew. It didn't matter that much, anyway. "What happened to her?"

"We dated. Loved each other. Broke up in the end, but we're good friends again now."

"Oh." Conner paused, fiddling with a rip in his jeans. "She sounds a bit like Kira."

Dr. O laughed. "No. She wasn't very like Kira. I don't think Kira and Trent are interested in each other that way. Do you?"

No. "Trent's not under a spell," he said instead.

"Spell, brainwashing, evil dino gem…not much difference." Dr. O sounded like he'd dealt with them all. "Forget what he does while evil. That's not him. The real Trent is the one you knew before – and one day, he'll come back."

"How do you know?"

"Good always wins," he said, in a way that made Conner feel it must be true. "And because we'll bring him back, and Trent will be Trent again."

Conner's throat felt strangely swollen. "You really think?"

"I know. And when we do…you have to be there for him, Conner. Imagine what this is like for him. Forced to fight and hurt the people he loves. Having no control over his body, having to fight alongside evil. Having people hate him. Promise me you'll support him, because he'll need you."

For some reason, thinking of Trent didn't feel as painful as before. Dr. O's faith that the Trent he'd been getting to know wasn't the same as the white ranger made it easy for Conner to believe. "I promise." Feeling like he needed to say something else, he whispered, "I want him back. We need to help him."

Dr. O's hand rubbed his back, slow and soothing. "I know. And we'll get him back."

* * *

A/N: Reviews are loved. And someone's pointed out the little 'reply' button to me, so I'm no longer having to risk getting this deleted to reply to reviews :)! But it only works if people are signed in, so Astea – Thanks! And I'm very glad you like the combination of POVs. I'm never sure how big a character Kira should be. 


	10. Trent Again?

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.

A/N: This takes place during 'Burning at Both Ends'. It will make more sense if you've seen the episode, but you'll also know what's coming. And it should make sense even if you haven't seen the episode. Also, if anyone cares, this is longest chapter yet. In the chapter: Do Conner's dreams come true?

* * *

"Without the Black Ranger, they will be easily defeated," said Elsa.

The White Ranger agreed. Conner could lead his way round a soccer pitch, but beyond that he was helpless. The other two would never follow him after the Black Ranger had been destroyed. They'd be foolish to – both were easily more intelligent. "But the Black Ranger is too clever to fall for any simple trap. He has been a Ranger too long, is too suspicious. We must use one of the others."

"So who? I assume you have some idea."

"The Red Ranger. Conner McKnight. He will believe whatever I tell him; he will be easy to use. His feelings for the human I used to be make him weak. I will be able to manipulate him without any effort."

Elsa smiled; a smile full of anticipation for the downfall of the Power Rangers. "Then go. I have every faith you'll be successful. The monster will be ready shortly."

* * *

The bounce of the ball against the tarmac soothed him. It was simple and repetitive, something to distract him from all the things he didn't want to think about.

It worked very well, until Trent stepped out of the wall in front of him.

"You know, you shouldn't walk to school alone," said Trent. "You never know who you might run into."

Conner hovered between running, throwing back something insulting, and asking what he really wanted to ask at the risk of sounding stupid.

He went for no. 3. "How did you do that?"

Trent's smirk grew a little. "You didn't think you were the only one with Dino Gem power?"

Next time, Conner promised himself he'd pause to work out the obvious. This time, he felt less concerned with saving face and more concerned with getting out of there. "I don't want to fight."

"Well, that makes one of us." Before Conner could say anything else, Trent had raised his wrist to his mouth and muttered, 'White Ranger, Dino Power.' His eyes didn't leave Conner's till the white flash surrounded him.

And there stood the White Ranger. If Conner couldn't see his mouth, but he didn't need to. The White Ranger's helmet practically smirked at him.

"Bring it on," the White Ranger muttered, his voice raspy and low, and so unlike Trent's Conner almost shivered.

Conner tossed his ball aside, not bothering to watch where it landed. "If that's how it has to be." He could play the tough guy too. And maybe this time he'd be the one doing the ass-kicking. He might win the lottery as well. Morphing automatically – by now he could do it in his sleep – he said, "Show me what you've got."

"No problem." The White Ranger ran at Conner, who stood his ground. They exchanged kicks and hits, testing each other's defences. Conner gasped as a kick caught him in the ribs, knocking him aside – but he'd got the White Ranger too. He didn't need to think before launching into his next attack. The hours of training finally paying off.

He tried to get Trent into a hold, only to end up being grabbed himself. Both of them ended up pressed alongside each other, unwilling to let go and give up the advantage. "If doesn't have to be this way," said Conner, pain shooting up his arm from where Trent held it. "Why won't you let us help you?" Kira had said Trent recognised her, hesitated before attacking. Dr. O had said Kimberly had tried to help him. What if Conner could get through to Trent now?

"I don't need anyone's help," the White Ranger growled. "Least of all yours," he said.

Least of all Conner's? "Fine. If that's how you want to play." He could live with it. This wasn't Trent. Just some evil freak who needed to be taught what a Ranger-ass-kicking felt like, just like every other evil freak the Rangers faced.

They broke apart, knocking each other down. The White Ranger drew his sword as he rose, Conner only a second behind. When they clashed, sparks flew from the metal of their blades. Conner spun away, feeling the shock of impact up into his shoulder. That would hurt tomorrow.

He rolled back up onto his feet, leaping up to clash with Trent in mid-air. He knew what Trent would do before he landed, and had his gun in his hand as his feet touched the ground.

Shots slammed into him, energy pulsing through his suit and into his body. The impact knocked him back, crying out involuntarily. He hit the ground, only aware that Trent was still standing.

For a few seconds. Then the White Ranger followed him to the ground, slumping onto his knees, landing face down. It looked a lot less painful than Conner's impact with the hard cement.

The gun had paralysed him, and the fall hurt him even through his suit. When two monsters appeared – Zeltrax and another one, a new one – he could barely even look up.

"Perfect timing!" cried the new one. "Should I infect them both?"

Them both? Wasn't the White Ranger on Mesagog's side?

"No," said Zeltrax. "Do as we've been instructed. Just the white one."

Trent? What were they going to do to him? Conner glanced over at the fallen White Ranger, head aching at every movement. Trent still looked unconscious; if he had heard anything, he wasn't giving any sign of it.

"Yes, master," the monster hissed. Yellow electricity shot out, engulfing Trent's body. Conner looked away; the light burned his eyes even through his visor. When he looked back, Trent was lying demorphed, and still unmoving.

"What have you done?" he yelled, suddenly more scared than he'd felt even during the fight. Trent might have still had good left in him…and the monster might have killed him.

Zeltrax looked in his direction, and gestured to the monster. "Let's go." They disappeared with a flash of green.

"Power down," Conner commanded. Without the power, he struggled to push himself to his feet. Panting for breath, he ran over to Trent, kneeling down beside him. "Trent! Are you okay?" Please answer me, he silently begged. Please be okay. Please get up and attack me, or insult me, or anything, just don't keep lying there like that…

Trent moaned. Conner grabbed his shoulders to steady him as Trent tried to push himself up, collapsing back into a sitting position. He looked around with wide eyes, gasping for breath. Conner tightened his grip, wondering what was going on.

Trent looked around, his eyes wide and scared. "I'm better than okay," Trent whispered, sounding shocked and confused. "I'm me."

_I'm me. _Conner looked away, a million hopes rushing through his mind. His heart started beating very fast, so fast he could hardly breath. "You're…you mean you're…you're, like, good again?"

Trent still looked dazed, pushing himself up and looking around. Did he remember anything? Did he know where he was? Could he remember them fighting? "Trent…can you…remember stuff?"

"Yes." Trent licked his lips, cleared his throat. "Oh, god. Conner…" he clutched at Conner, pulling him closer. "I'm so sorry. I…I can't believe what I've done."

Trent's obvious pain pulled at Conner, wiping away any thoughts of caution. He remembered what Dr. O had told him. _He'll need you_. "No, it's alright. You couldn't help it." And even if he could have, did it matter? Trent was himself again, clinging to Conner, needing Conner's help…and Conner would give it. "It wasn't your fault."

"No. It was the…" Trent paused to wet his lips, pink tongue flicking out over dark lips. Conner's eyes dropped to watch it, and he felt himself flush. Pay attention! He scolded himself.

"It was the Dino Gem," Trent continued. "It turned me evil. I couldn't stop it! Oh god, Conner, what if it happens again?"

"It won't. I promise. I'll stop it." Or he'd get Dr. O to stop it. Either worked, as long as Trent kept holding onto him like that.

"How?"

"Well, I'll ask Dr. O. He knows lots of stuff. He's the one who made us Rangers. Don't worry. Everything'll be fine." He tried rubbing Trent's back. Wasn't that supposed to be comforting?

Who cared? He liked rubbing Trent's back.

Trent shook his head. "He'll never forgive me. Not after all I did."

"He will. He was once an evil ranger, you know." Trent winced slightly, and Conner hurried to explain, "Not that you were evil. Just the gem was evil. Like Dr. O was under an evil spell. It just made him act evil. He wasn't really bad. Like you weren't. And even if he doesn't agree, I'll just…" he struggled to think of something he could do. "I'll…I'll threaten to leave the team if he doesn't!"

"Really?"

"Well…I don't know if I actually could. I mean, it's important, being a Ranger. But I'll make him help you! And we can talk to Kira first. She believes it isn't your fault. She'll agree to help." He knew Kira would. Ethan too, probably. How could they refuse? None of them wanted Trent to turn evil again, after all.

"Conner, I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault."

"I'm still sorry." He looked up at Conner, brown eyes wide and scared. Conner felt himself blush.

"It's okay," he said, his voice sounding gruff. He cleared his throat and tried again. "It's okay. Really. It wasn't your fault. It was the Dino gem, like you said."

Trent nodded, looking away. Though he knew it was inappropriate, Conner could help but bite back a smile. Trent was good again. Everything he'd been so worried about – the White Ranger, his own feelings – all of it could be sorted out now. Things could be okay again. And Conner hadn't realised, until now, how stupidly happy Trent turning good again would make him feel.

"Trent," he said, "I'm really glad you're you again. Really glad." Which didn't come close to covering how he felt, but he hoped Trent would get the general idea. "While you were evil…well, before then, as well, but this thing happened, and I kind of realised…"

Trent smiled. "You know, the White Ranger was really obsessed with you, and I think it's because…the White Ranger was the opposite of everything I am. So he hated you because I…I like you. I just don't think I should spend any more time with you."

Conner stopped breathing, going hot and cold at once. That was not in the script. "What?"

"I just don't want to put you in danger," said Trent. "While there's any chance that the dino gem might still have some power over me…"

Oh. Conner let himself breathe again, and tried to relax. Strangely, Trent's comment made him feel even warmer inside. Trent cared about him, really cared. Didn't want him to be in danger. "Well, then we'll get help. As soon as possible." He checked his watch. They'd missed most of first lesson. "We'll grab Kira and Ethan before second lesson, and go talk to Dr. O."

"You better go talk to Dr. O alone. He might not trust me."

Conner started to argue, but Trent looked determined. "Okay. Though he understands. He was the one who made me realise it was just a spell."

Trent let Conner pull him up, but grabbed hold of Conner's sleeve before they could move. "What?" asked Conner, the look in Trent's eyes making him feel very unsure.

Trent smiled, almost a smirk, and reached up to tangle his fingers through Conner's hair. Conner's feeling of uncertainty grew, something in Trent's eyes putting him on edge. But then Trent pulled him down, tilting his head, and brought their lips together.

At first it was a little more than a brush of skin, which was all Conner had expected. But Trent's grip tightened in his hair, and the other boy deepened the kiss, pressing harder and letting his tongue slide across Conner's lips. When Conner didn't resist, couldn't do anything but clutch at Trent's jacket, Trent slipped his tongue inside Conner's mouth. For a second his tongue pushed against Conner's, hot and wet and…

Trent pulled away.

Conner couldn't do anything but gape, completely shocked and more aroused than he could ever remember being over kissing some passive girl. Trent just wiped his mouth, looking at Conner with that half-smirk. "Thank you," he murmured, then nodded towards a nearby building. "You should go and get your ball."

* * *

A/N: Next chapter may take a little longer. I always try to stay a few chapters ahead, but general end of the year stuff has made me fall behind. So although chapter 11 is written, 12 and 13 aren't.

Also: some of you know, but some probably don't, that there is now a Power Rangers wiki (www dot rangerwiki dot com) It's nowhere near complete yet, but still go check it out! There's a forum to join, and volunteers are needed.

There's also a page on fanon being put together, so if you know of any common fanon ideas, go over and suggest them!

As always, please review and tell me what you think!


	11. Confessions

A/N: Set during Burning at Both Ends. I'm very happy to have posted this an chapter ten, because they were the first chapters I wrote! In the chapter, Conner admits something to Trent, who doesn't react the way Conner expected.

* * *

Conner licked his lips again, peering towards the school and trying to think about something else. Because it was quite sad when, about fifteen minutes later, he was still unable to do anything but replay the feeling of someone kissing him.

He glanced back at where Trent sat. The other boy was slumped over, head in his hands and elbows on his knees. Conner edged a little closer. "Trent?"

Trent looked up, hair ruffled from where he'd been running his fingers through it. "Have you seen them?"

Them? It took Conner a moment to remember he was supposed to be looking out for Ethan and Kira, not staring at Trent. "Oh. Them. No." He took a look just to be sure. "No, everyone's still in class."

Trent put his head back in his hands.

Conner slid a little further towards Trent, wondering why Trent had chosen to sit so far away. "Trent?"

"Yes, Conner?"

"Do you want to, like…talk?"

"About what?"

Conner gaped for a moment. About what? How about the fact that Trent had kissed him? Which wasn't a bad thing at all. It had been a very good thing. Very good. The sort of kiss that left you feeling like floating, and made you flush just to remember it. And totally hot. Unexpected and scary, but hot.

That's what he had thought, anyway. Until Trent started ignoring him. Now he was starting to wonder why Trent had done it. "About…stuff."

Trent cast him a look of irritation. "Can you just shut up and watch for Kira and Ethan?"

If Conner thought he had felt shocked before… "Dude, chill! What's wrong? I mean, I'm sorry if you didn't…you know, but…it's not my fault!"

Trent sighed, rubbing his forehead. "It's not about you. I just don't want you to miss Kira and Ethan."

"They're going to be here all day. That's kind of how school works. We'll hear the bell go, anyway. They won't come out before then." And hopefully they wouldn't mind skipping second lesson.

When Trent didn't reply, just looked away again, Conner slipped the last few yards along the benches, sliding down to sit next to Trent. It was probably natural for him to be snappy, he reminded himself. Evil spells probably had some sort of after affect, like a hangover. And evil-spell hangovers sounded much worse than normal hangovers.

It could even be a bit of evil clinging on. Or maybe Trent had gotten used to acting this way. Conner felt a bit happier. It was almost certainly nothing to do with him. He should just be quiet and understanding until Trent felt better.

Conner sat still for several minutes, trying not to fidget, before deciding that Trent might want to be distracted from whatever he was thinking about. "Trent?"

"Yes?"

"Um…I kind of realised something, while you were evil."

"What?"

"Do you remember…we sort of talked, before you went evil? And you said you liked me? Well, you thought Kira had said that, so you sort of didn't tell me, but you still let me – "

"I remember."

"Oh. Good." Conner paused, biting his lip. This shouldn't be so difficult. He knew Trent liked him. He'd told people this before. Girls, but they were still people, even if a bit strange sometimes. "I think I kind of like you too. I mean, not just like, but like-like."

"Oh."

Conner frowned. That hadn't been the reaction he'd expected. "Trent?"

The look Trent gave him was so cold and wrathful, Conner recoiled instinctively. "What's wrong?" he said, worry and something that felt like fear starting to grow inside of him. "Trent…"

Almost immediately, the look slipped away, replaced by something warmer and gentler. To his surprise, Trent reached out and took his hand, squeezing gently. The warm pressure helped Conner to relax again. "Trent?"

"I'm sorry. I've just been feeling so stressed, what with everything that's happened." Trent tilted his head slightly, watching Conner closely. "You really like me?"

Well, he'd already admitted it. Feeling himself blush, he said, "Yes."

Trent's smile grew a little wider. "Good. That's good. I like you too."

There was still something…off. Something not quite right that made Conner uneasy. But Trent was recovering from an evil spell, and it wasn't like they'd known each other that well. What mattered was that Trent wanted their help, was good again, and still liked Conner. That was all that mattered.

In the distance, the bell rung. Trent dropped Conner's hand, nodding towards the edge of the stands. "They'll be out soon."

"In a few minutes." He didn't want to stop sitting next to Trent. His side felt slightly warm and hypersensitive, almost touching Trent. If Conner leaned over just a few more centimetres, he would be – "Ow!"

"Sorry," said Trent, retracting his elbow from Conner's ribs. "I think you should go look now."

Conner scowled. Way to ruin a moment. He got up anyway, walking over to the edge of the stands and peering out towards the school. Kira and Ethan were already out, but talking to Randall. Hopefully not about Conner's unexplained absence. He hated to think of what sort of excuse Ethan would come up with.

Conner waited till she had left before waving. Ethan saw him, nudging Kira "What's up?" she called as they jogged towards him.

He waited until they were too close to run away before telling them. "It's Trent."

Ethan looked about two seconds from morphing. He stared when he saw Trent, eyes going wide. "Now I know you're crazy."

"I know, dude, but check it out." Trent wasn't attacking them. Trent wasn't morphing. Trent was sitting and watching them with a hopeful expression. "He's reformed."

"Really?" Even Kira looked sceptical. Conner tried not to sigh. Wasn't she supposed to be Trent's head cheerleader or something? Couldn't they just believe him? Trent was good again. This should be a happy occasion.

Conner ran across to where Trent sat, Kira and Ethan clomping behind. "Trent?" Kira asked, as soon as they got close enough. "Are you in there?"

"Hey." Trent stood, looking and sounding nervous. "It's really me."

When he didn't explain, Conner told them, "One of Mesogog's monster attacks backfired."

Trent nodded. "I think it released the Dino Gem's hold." His eyes flicked between Kira and Ethan, reading their reactions. Conner wished Trent would glance at him again.

"That doesn't make a whole lot of sense," said Ethan, still suspicious.

"Guys, look, I'm really sorry for everything I've done to you. You've got to believe it wasn't me. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you…"

Kiss me again? Conner's mind offered. Luckily, Ethan spoke first. "How about returning our zords for starts."

Trent smiled, almost a laugh, and nodded. "Meet me in the warehouse district this afternoon. I'll give you back your zords, and I might have a little peace offering as well."

Conner glanced at Kira, who looked convinced – more than convinced, she looked two seconds from throwing her arms around Trent and hugging him to death, and both of them turned to Ethan. He just shrugged, still looking suspicious. The glance he threw at Trent couldn't be described as friendly. "We'll be there. Now, I have to get back to class."

Class was the last place Conner wanted to go. From Kira's expression, she felt the same. "You go," she told Ethan. "I want to talk to Trent a bit more."

Ethan shrugged, but didn't protest. Conner wondered how long it would take him to contact Dr. O. Hopefully he'd wait until he was out of earshot. He didn't want Trent to know Ethan still didn't trust him.

Kira smiled at Trent. "Are you really you?"

"Yeah. I am. And I'm so sorry for…"

"No, it doesn't matter. I always believed there was good in you."

Despite the fact that he knew Kira was just trying to be nice, Conner still felt annoyed. Why did she have to point that out? Was she trying to remind Trent Conner had hated him or something? "I did really," he offered, but Trent barely glanced at him before turning back to Kira.

"That means a lot," he said. "I wish I'd told you sooner. Maybe all this could have been avoided."

Kira shook her head. "Not your fault. I wouldn't know how to tell someone something like that. But, you know, in future? You can always talk to me."

"And me," added Conner, telling himself he was being ridiculous. He did not need to compete with Kira for Trent's attention.

"Thank you," said Trent, smiling at Kira. Conner felt like jumping up and down and waving his arms about. "I'm just so relieved that it's all over, and you'd still forgive me."

"Of course we would," said Conner, managing to get it in before Kira. "And soon we can forget all this."

Kira nodded. "We'll talk to Dr. O, and meet you this afternoon. Everything's going to be fine."

* * *

"What do you mean we should go morphed?" Conner could hardly believe Dr. O had suggested it. "Why?"

Conner bet that if Dr. O hadn't been stuck in a helmet, he'd be running his hands through his hair in frustration. Something about his tone of voice suggested it. "Why do you think, Conner? Perhaps because he used to be under the control of an evil Dino Gem? Now stop asking me!"

Conner scowled and folded his arms. "Used to be. Isn't still. He's good now! Turning up morphed will be like saying we don't trust him."

"We don't."

"Well, I do! And you told me that Trent was still good. Why won't you believe it now?"

Dr. O sighed, and glanced over to where Hayley sat, ignoring them both. Rather than turn up late, Conner had decided to skip school entirely – much to Dr. O's annoyance, who for some reason felt learning stuff was important. "Conner, it's good that you trust him, because one day he will be good again. But to me, it just seems a little...convenient, that not only does he turn good again, but apparently has technology to help us."

Conner paused, struggling for an argument. "Sometimes convenient stuff happens. And you weren't even there when it happened! He's good again. I know it."

"Maybe. But I've been doing this a long time, and it's taught me to be suspicious of things like this. So we'll go in morph. If he is good, he'll understand."

"He'll be hurt because we don't trust him."

"I'd rather hurt his feelings than get the three of you killed because we didn't take enough precautions!" snapped Dr. O. After a moment, he did reach up to rub his helmet. "I didn't mean to say that. But, Conner…just trust me on this one, alright? If he's offended, say I made you do it because I'm old and paranoid or something."

Conner stared at his trainers, realising he wasn't getting anywhere. "I this because of Ethan? What did he tell you?"

"He told me Trent had apparently turned good again, he didn't understand how, but that you and Kira believed him. He also acknowledged that even though he didn't trust Trent, you and Kira knew him better. So don't get mad at him."

"I won't."

"Good." Dr. O shifted, like he was debating whether to go over to Hayley or stay with Conner. Eventually, he asked, "Conner…are you sure he's good? That you trust him?"

"Yes!" Had Dr. O somehow missed their entire conversation? "I know he's good."

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up, that's all."

"I'm not," said Conner. The words 'he kissed me' hovered on the edge of his tongue, but he stopped himself saying anything. He wanted to tell someone, just because it felt too special to be kept to himself...but at the same time, he felt like telling someone might have it seen more ordinary, less like something out of a dream. A good dream, one that he wanted to have again and again.

A good dream for a while, anyway. It probably was just the after effects of the spell that had made Trent act like that – look at him like that. He'd probably apologise later, about the time Conner was apologising for Dr. O making them go in morph. Everything would be fine.

And maybe they could kiss again. Several times. Or, maybe, just not ever stop. The world could save itself. Conner felt giddy just thinking about Trent, hopeful and happy. He liked Trent, and Trent liked him. Where was the bad in that?

* * *

If anyone wants to remind themselves of the events in Burning at Both Ends, I've put a transcript up at the – which, by the way, is very cool and something everyone should be visiting. It's also now got an article on fanon and pairings. Go make suggestions in the forum/pimping.

And reviews will be loved and cherished. I replied to everyone but Hayles, James, Lisa and :-D, so thank you all so much for reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter too!


	12. Evil

Disclaimer: Be glad they don't belong to me. I'd damage them.

A/N: Sorry for the length of time it's taken me to update. We've had a lot of thunderstorms recently, and one managed to fry our internet. We're got the old modem working again, but it's so slow it's driving me mad. However, the lack of an internet connection means I'm now up to chapter 21 with this.

Set after 'Burning at Both Ends'/during and after 'The Missing Bone'. In this chapter: Conner comes to terms with what has happened.

* * *

Conner slumped against a tree, stretching out his legs and leaning back against the bark. He couldn't hear anything but general wood noises - leaves and rustlings, and one really annoying bird singing a really annoying tune using only two really annoying notes.

Other than that, peace. No noise to distract him from the voice inside his head telling him how stupid he'd been – for trusting Trent, for believing Trent, for being happy when he'd thought Trent was good again. And then for feeling surprised when he'd finally realised that everything Trent had done had been for one goal – destroying Dr. O.

"Conner? Conner!"

Conner glared in the direction of the voice, wishing Kira would just go away. He hadn't walked out here because he wanted company. He didn't think he could stand being around anyone else.

"Conner? Oh!" He looked up as Kira appeared through gap in the trees. "There you are!"

"Go away."

She misinterpreted it as 'come and sit beside me', brushing dirt off a nearby rock and dropping down to sit on it. "What's wrong?"

"Look, it's nice of you to come, but I really don't want to talk to anyone just now." Because she'd want to talk about Trent, which meant he'd have to think about it all again.

Not that it would be difficult. The problem was focusing on something else.

Kira was still watching him, so he folded his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and burying his face. She could think what she wanted. He didn't want her here, and he wasn't going to pretend to be polite. Maybe she'd finally take the hint and leave.

"Are you okay?" she asked, and instantly added, "Well, of course you're not, but…I mean, I just didn't think it would bother you this badly."

She didn't normally sound that unsure. Hopefully that was a sign she would go soon.

"I believed him too, you know. I really thought he was good…I guess we should feel lucky we've got Ethan and Dr. O to be all suspicious, huh?"

She sighed when he still refused to reply. "You know, he was my friend too. You're not the only one who's – "

"Kira, will you just shut up?" he snapped, lifting his head to look at her. To his surprise, her face softened instead of tensing with anger. Almost like she pitied him.

He ducked his head again. "Just go away."

"Conner…"

"I don't want to talk about it. To anyone."

"Well, maybe…"

"I just want to be alone, alright?"

He heard her get up, standing on a twig as she did. "Look, Conner…don't hate him, okay? Trent, I mean. What the White Ranger's doing – it isn't his fault. And I know you're angry, which is fine, but…"

She trailed off. He heard movement, like she was fiddling with her clothes, before she repeated, "Just don't hate him."

And finally, left him alone.

* * *

The next day, he skived school. Dr. O could think what he wanted. Missing two days would probably make most other teachers assume genuine illness; he was supposed to phone in, but the school receptionists weren't known for their efficiency in getting the message round. He spent the day feeling depressed, not bothering to get out of bed until soccer practise.

The morning after that, he felt better. Things seemed simpler, now he'd gotten over the shock of it. Kira could say what she liked: Trent was the enemy, which meant Trent had to be treated like the enemy. Never trusted. Simple.

The fact that this enemy wore the face of someone he thought he'd liked didn't matter. It almost made it easier. Mesogog's monsters were usually annoying, sometimes scary, but he'd never hated them. Hating Trent made it so much easier to work out what he needed to do.

He caught up with Ethan and Kira as they were walking to their first class, ducking under a banister to join them as the climbed the stairs. He didn't waste time with a 'hello'.

"You guys heard from Trent yet?"

Kira jumped when he appeared, but shook her head. "No. I'm not sure I really want to."

Ethan shook his head as well. "We need to make sure he won't go off on some poor freshman 'cause the kid won't give him his lunch money."

Trent wouldn't do that. Way too petty. By now, he probably had minions to get lunch for him. "Yeah, you know what? I think he's after a little more than a free grilled cheese."

Now it was Ethan's turn to look surprised. Apparently Conner wasn't allowed to be in a bad mood.

"And when we know what that is maybe we can deal," said Kira as they reached the door of their classroom. "But until then, we keep an eye on him."

"Speaking of keeping an eye on people," Ethan said as they went inside. "Where were you yesterday?"

"Thinking."

Kira and Ethan exchanged a glance. Conner saw a friend from the soccer team sitting on his own, and decided that Kira and Ethan could get along without him.

"Don't want to sit with us?" Kira called.

"Sorry."

He frowned as he saw them lean together, probably whispering about him, and his frown grew even deeper when he heard the announcement over the loudspeaker. Did everything have to remind him of Trent?

"Trent Fernandez, please report to the principal's office. Trent Fernandez."

* * *

Conner tried to ignore the tapping of Ethan's pencil, concentrating on reading the book they'd been set for English. He almost wished Kira was there, to back him up in making Ethan be quiet…but then, Kira was the whole reason Ethan had started the tapping.

He shot another glance at his friend. Yep. Still staring at Kira.

Who, okay, had been a little snappy at the museum. But girls could get like that. Hadn't Ethan ever heard of PMS? Not that he would dare say that in Kira's hearing, but…

Besides, there could be plenty of other reasons. Conner had felt on edge all yesterday, until he'd finally seen Trent in science. Proving to himself he could act naturally around Trent, rather than trying to attack him in the middle of the classroom, had been a bit of a relief. And he had totally proved to Trent how little he cared. That is, if Trent had been watching him have fun as nosily as he could. He had checked a few times, and once seen Trent looking...

He shook his head, realising he was thinking about Trent again. He needed something to distract himself. Maybe a movie?

He poked Ethan, who thankfully stopped tapping the pencil.

"Hey. Do you want to go see a movie?"

Ethan jabbed the pencil at Conner's book. Conner resisted the urge to grab and snap it. "I thought you had to finish that and be ready to discuss it for tomorrow?"

Conner looked down at the book, which he had no chance of finishing. "I'll just agree with you. Are you doing anything else? We can ask Kira too."

Ethan looked over at Kira, who was apparently arguing with Hayley. Conner frowned in surprise. No one argued with Hayley. Not sane people, anyway. But when Hayley turned to leave, she definitely looked annoyed.

Conner got up and headed over, Ethan behind him. "Hey, you want to go to a movie tonight?"

Kira didn't look up from her book, the same one Conner had been trying to read. At least she was nearing the end. "No."

Conner blinked in surprise. "You know, when someone doesn't want to hang out with someone, they usually come up with some sort of excuse."

Kira looked up, face irritated. "Look, I just don't feel like spending any more time with you guys than I really have to, okay?" She started to gather up her things, closing the book without checking the page and shoving it into her bag. "I have to go. I have something to do."

Conner stared after her in shock. Maybe Ethan had a point.

* * *

Kira didn't look happy when she slumped against the locker next to his. "Okay, how many people did I snap at yesterday? People have been glaring at me all day."

Conner grinned. He supposed it wasn't funny – Kira had told him several times it wasn't funny, sometimes hitting him to emphasise the point – but he couldn't help but laugh. "That's what you get for playing with old bones you find lying around in museums."

"Yeah, not exactly what happened." Her eyes widened as she saw something behind him, and Conner spun round automatically.

Trent grinned, leaning against the lockers. "Hello, Conner."

"What do you want?" Conner snapped, feeling himself tense. His locker door dug into his hand where he was gripping it, and he made himself loosen his grip.

"Just to make conversation. That's what friends do, right?"

Conner couldn't believe he'd been fooled before. There were some similarities between this Trent and the Trent he'd known before, but everything seemed…harsher. The amusement that had been gentle now seemed mocking, the smile looked cruel, and even relaxing against the lockers he looked dangerous.

"We're not your friends."

"Really?" Trent raised an eyebrow. "I thought we had quite a nice conversation the other day. Granted, you were under some…misconceptions, but I still enjoyed what we…discussed."

Conner felt his face flame. Kira looked between them, obviously confused. Trent turned his smile on her. "Oh, didn't Conner tell you? We – "

"Shut up!" Conner lunged at Trent, but the other boy was too quick, dancing away out of reach. Conner took a deep breath as people turned to stare, and Trent laughed in obvious amusement.

"Careful. You wouldn't want to get in trouble."

Conner grabbed Kira's arm, ignoring her yelp of protest, and dragged her away from Trent down the hall. Trent's voice echoed after them. "Never mind. We can talk later – I'm looking forward to math!"

Conner froze. Kira used his distraction to pry his fingers off her arm, glaring harder at him than she had at Trent. "Conner, what is your problem?"

"I'm not going to math."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews! They make me very happy. Hope you all liked this chapter, and with luck the next will be up in a few days. 


	13. A New Friend

A/N: Set before Bully for Ethan. In this chapter, Conner does his best to avoid Trent.

* * *

Dr. O had given him a note, getting him out of math for several days on the excuse that he was working on a science project. Miss Sills had taken revenge by giving him far more work than he'd ever have done in the lesson, which Dr. O had proceeded to make him do after training. Conner still thought it was worth it, to avoid Trent. 

But Miss Sills had eventually started dropping hints to Dr. O about science projects using up valuable time which should be spent on math, and Dr. O had pointed out that Trent had been showing up to school for about one day a week, all which added up to Conner having to go back to math.

Trent, of course, had picked that day as his one day to show up. He smirked as soon as he saw Conner, obviously anticipating some sort of reaction.

Well, Conner wasn't going to give him one. He picked the first empty seat he saw, at the front of the class next to a weird-looking girl with brown hair, and dropped down into it.

The girl glared. Conner looked around, starting to regret his choice.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting next to you?"

"You normally sit over there, next to Trent."

"You know Trent?" Oh, great. She was probably an evil minion or something, knowing his luck. Conner glanced over his shoulder, to see Trent glaring at him. He turned back to the girl with a shiver. Trent could look scary. "I've been…arguing with him. I just don't want to sit next to him, and Miss Sills will make me move if I sit next to anyone…" Fun.

He didn't say it, but from the way her eyes narrowed, she got exactly what he meant. "I don't blame him. What's the problem, he refused to kneel at your feet and kiss your holy soccer boots?"

How about betrayed me, attacked me, and tried to kill me? "Look, it's none of your business, alright?"

It took her a while to respond, but she didn't sound as angry when she did. "You're really mad at him?"

If hating someone counted as being really mad. "Yes."

When she didn't say anything else, he started pulling out his books. She moved some of her stuff over to make room. One thing caught his interest: a leaflet, with a very familiar picture on it… "Hey, what's that?"

The girl snatched it away. "Not that I'd expect you to care, but they're building over a children's park downtown. I'm campaigning against it."

Something made Conner glance behind again, to see Trent looking absolutely furious at Conner's apparent friendship with the girl. Conner turned back, suddenly feeling much happier. "I do care, actually. I used to play soccer there."

"Really?" She blinked in surprise. "Well, they're wanting to build over it to create a new car park for the shops nearby. It's a park with a great history – some of the hedgerows have been standing for decades. And it's one of the last open green spaces in that part – "

Conner couldn't care less. "Hey, what's your name?"

Her eyes narrowed again. "Krista. And don't worry, I've already heard of you."

She didn't make it sound like a good thing. He glanced back at Trent, who smirked, apparently at the fact that Krista was now glaring at him.

"Will you stop looking at Trent?" she snapped. "You know, you are incredibly rude."

"What? I haven't done anything!"

"You sat next to me without asking, interrupted me, ignored me to keep looking at – "

"Look, I do not keep looking at him!" Conner remembered to drop his voice just in time. Trent realising they were arguing about Conner looking at him…well, that would not be good. Before Krista could say anything else, he offered, "Look, I'm not the only one who used to play soccer at that park. Why don't I take some of those leaflets? I can pass them around at soccer practise."

He only said it to make her shut up, but to his surprise he actually liked the idea. He'd spent hours in that park when he was younger, learning how to dribble and cross and curl the ball. Thinking of it becoming a car park…well, he didn't like it.

And it was worth it for the look of surprise of Krista's face. "Really?"

"Yeah, course."

She didn't waste anytime, fishing a stack of leaflets out of her bag and shoving them into his hands. "Give out those. If you need any more, just ask me."

Conner flicked through them. "Um…you do realise there are only actually 23 people on the team?"

"I'm sure you can find a few other people to give them to." She glared at him until he put them in his bag, and then glanced behind. He had to force himself not to follow her gaze. He did not want to look at Trent. "So," she asked, "What's up with you are Trent?"

"Nothing." From the look on her face, she wasn't going to give up that easily. Conner glanced towards the door. Shouldn't Miss Sills be here by now?

"I promise I won't tell anyone. I mean, how bad can it be?"

He almost laughed at that. "Trust me, you do not want to know."

"No, I really do. He looks really angry. So do you, actually."

"Because I don't want to tell you!"

"I promise I won't be sarcastic. Or laugh. Or even say anything at all."

"Look…" Despite himself, Conner couldn't help glancing at Trent again. The other boy mouthed something Conner couldn't make out. He almost mouthed 'what' back, before remembering that he didn't want to talk to Trent. Or look at him. He looked back at Krista. "It's nothing, really."

"You have to tell me now. I'm really curious." She grinned. "My girlfriend's always complaining that I have to know everything."

"Oh." Wait. Girlfriend? "Your…you mean, your…you don't mean…"

She looked surprised. "You don't know? It was all over school – spread by one of your cheerleader friends. I thought that was why you sat next to me. Make fun of Krista time."

"I wouldn't do that! I didn't know, I swear. I mean, I don't care about that. Really. I mean, I bet your girlfriend and you are really good together." That was a sensitive thing to say, right?

She didn't look any happier. "It's because I'm a girl, isn't it? You think the idea of two girls getting it on is hot. I bet it would be different if I was a boy. You'd be terrified I'd come on to you."

He was starting to think Krista spent her time permanently mad. "No! No, I wouldn't. It's not that. I don't find the idea of you making out with another girl hot." Well, it was a little bit hot. "I mean, I don't think you're like, ugly or anything…" He could just feel this going wrong. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"That makes me feel so much better."

He sighed, trying to work out what to say next. He didn't want her mad at him. With Trent glaring at him from behind, her scowling from the side and Miss Sills tutting whenever he moved, he'd go mad before math was over. "Look, me and Trent…it's complicated, alright? And personal. It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's that I don't want to tell anybody."

"I've just told you I'm a lesbian. Shouldn't I get a confession in return?"

"You thought I already knew! And I just really don't want to, okay? So could we please just drop it?"

She glanced behind. From the look on her face, she still wasn't completely happy with him – though by now the list of ways he'd offended her was probably so long he'd forgotten half of them. "What if I asked Trent?" she said.

Conner spun in his chair to look at Trent, who gave a little wave. He hadn't even thought of that. What if Trent decided to start spreading stuff round school? It might not have much affect – Trent was new and a bit of a geek, Conner was popular with lots of friends – but Kira and Ethan would hear.

The last thing he wanted was for Krista to start giving Trent ideas. "You can't ask him. Don't."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Okay, Krista, it's just…Trent knows some stuff that I don't want anyone else to know."

"Like what?"

"Just…stuff. My life's been kind of stressful recently, and he's kind of caused a lot of it. And he knows all this stuff that I don't want other people to know, but I'm scared he's going to tell someone, and he just won't leave me alone…"

He cut himself off sharply, realising that he'd sounded humiliatingly close to tears. What had happened to swearing he would let Trent get to him anymore? Now, apparently all Trent had to do was throw a few insults and glare a bit.

To his surprise, Krista rubbed his arm. "I won't ask him. And I'll stop pushing, I'm sorry. I never know when to shut up." She smiled slightly. "But, you know, I'm always here if you need to talk to a friend."

"A friend?"

She glared. "Unless I'm not good enough for the great Conner McKnight."

"No, no, you're fine," said Conner hastily, attempting a smile. "You're good."

* * *

"You looked kind of friendly with Krista in math class." Trent looked calm, but he sounded furious. He stood in front of Conner, blocking him from walking any further down the hall."What, did I scare you straight again or something?" 

"You didn't scare me at all," Conner snapped, then remembered Dr. O's advice. Just walk away.

"Oh yeah? Well, what about the idea of me telling all your friends about our little conversation? Wonder how willing they'd be to shower with you after soccer when they know the truth about you."

"The truth about him?"

Damn. Damn, damn, damn. This was not what Conner needed. "Derrick!"

Derrick glared at Trent. "Get lost, geek."

Conner wasn't sure whether to admire Derrick's bravery or stupidity. He wouldn't call Trent 'geek' with the other boy glaring like that. Trent just smirked. "Yeah. I know some interesting things about Conner."

Conner tried not to go too pale. Derrick would just…freak if he found out. "He doesn't know anything."

Derrick barely glanced at him, stepping forward to get in Trent's face. "Get. Lost. Geek. Whatever sick little lies you're dreaming up, forget them."

To Conner's surprise, Trent hesitated, glancing between Conner and Derrick. He scowled, then stepped back. "See you later, Conner."

Okay, how had Derrick done that?

Derrick obviously wasn't about to give an explanation. "Come on. I want to go practise shooting."

"You want help?"

"No, I want you to stand around being sarcastic like you always do. Come on."

Conner paused. He never felt entirely sure when Derrick was being serious. Probably safer just to ignore it. "Have you got permission to use the pitch? And a goalie? I'm not going in goal."

"Course not. You suck as a defender."

"You suck as a striker."

Conner followed Derrick down the hall, already feeling a little bit better. He only glanced back once. Trent had gone.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! My internet connection is still very dodgy, so if there's delay in updating, that's why. 


	14. Bullies

A/N: Set during Bully for Ethan. My internet connection is still not working properly. The guy did promise to come fix it Friday, but didn't show. I'm hoping for Monday. In this chapter: Ethan stands up for himself, but Conner walks away.

* * *

"Why are you friends with someone like him, anyway?"

Conner sighed. Ethan did have reasons for being angry; he was so over-protective of his laptop Conner felt surprised he'd left Derrick alive. And then Derrick had been a bit of a jerk…but that was just Derrick. He didn't like geeks. "He's nice once you get to know him."

"Really? So it's not just that he's nice to all the other dumb jocks like him, and a complete jerk to everyone else?"

That would be one way of looking at it. "Well, I'm not sure that many other people know him…and hey! What do you mean, dumb jocks?"

"Considering how long it took you to feel offended, I think I'm probably justified…hey! What happened to driving me home?"

"Dude, you keep insulting me. And you live, like, two blocks from my house. You can walk."

Ethan gave an over-dramatic groan. "Fine! I take it back."

"I'd have to turn around now!"

"It'll take you less time to turn around than it would for me to walk back!"

There were, thought Conner, definite disadvantages to having your own car. At least taxi-drivers got paid. "No. Dude, look, we're almost here."

"Conner, you – " Ethan stopped, the expression on his face changing rapidly. "What's he doing here?"

Conner jerked his car to a stop, not bothering to pull into the driveway. Trent smirked from where he was perched on the garden wall, looking delighted to see them both.

Conner did so not want to do this. "What do you want?" he snapped, slamming the car door behind him.

Trent shrugged. "Just seeing where you live. It's not much, is it?"

Conner gaped at the spitefulness in his voice. Ethan shook his head, coming to stand beside Conner. "Dude, can you get any lower? What do you want?"

"Just to visit Conner."

"How do you even know where I live?"

"I'd have though even someone as stupid as you would have heard of a phone book."

Ethan went for him, not using much skill but a whole lot of angry. Conner grabbed his arm, hauling him back, glad of the distraction he could use to pretend he hadn't heard what Trent had said. "Dude, chill!"

"He – "

"He's evil. He's trying to get us to attack him. Ignore it." Even if all he wanted to do was leap at Trent and do anything to wipe that smirk off his face. Because he wasn't stupid, wasn't wasn't wasn't, and maybe if he repeated it enough times it wouldn't matter what Trent had said.

Ethan shook his head, glaring at Trent. "If you want a fight, fine. Otherwise, get lost." Ethan looked like he preferred the fight option.

Trent just shrugged, standing up. "See you again soon, Conner." He didn't seem to worry about turning his back on them to walk off. From the way Ethan was glaring, Conner would have sprinted out of there.

"Dude." Ethan shook his head. "That's just…creepy."

"Yeah." Conner stared after Trent, watching as he reached the corner and disappeared from sight. "He's just…"

"Evil." Ethan was staring after Trent as well. "You wanna come crash at my place tonight? Because I would seriously worry about him coming back and stabbing you in your sleep or something."

Conner doubted Trent would do that. He was having too much fun insulting Conner to want it to end quickly. But Conner still didn't trust him not to come back… "Yeah. Okay."

* * *

Conner froze when he saw Trent, wanting to either turn and run or hit him. A small part of his mind pointed out that this was school, and that unless Trent wanted to get expelled he wasn't going to do anything. Hopefully.

"You came to school with Ethan today," Trent commented as soon as he got close. "I'm kind of sad. I mean, I didn't think you'd move on that quickly."

Ignore it. "What do you want?"

Trent raised an eyebrow. "Why, are you offering something?"

"No! I just want you to leave me – and the others – alone."

"Well, if you really want, you could always give me your Dino Gem." Trent gave him a smile, amused, like a cat toying with a mouse. "I don't think I'd find you very interesting if you no longer had that."

"I would never give up my Dino Gem."

"Afraid of boring me?"

"Shut up!" Conner took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Whatever sick little game you're playing, I'm not interested. I'm a Power Ranger. That means something."

"Good for you! I'm sure Dr. Oliver would feel so proud if he knew."

Conner bit his lip. He didn't need this. Trent was determined to make him mad; he should just walk away. "I'm leaving."

"I thought you wanted me to leave?"

Reminding himself he was doing the right thing, Conner walked away.

* * *

Conner hesitated, unsure whether to grab Derrick and end this now. He wasn't even sure grabbing Derrick would work. Ethan might think it was an invitation to attack.

"That is it," snarled Derrick. "You're in need of a serious lesson."

Ethan did not look intimidated, which was probably the goal Derrick had been aiming for. Instead, Ethan took off his backpack. "Fine. Bring it."

Should he stop it now? Conner looked between them, and hoped that Ethan at least would have the sense to back off. "Dude, are you sure you want to do this?"

Ethan barely even looked at him. Derrick reached out to push him back. "Stay out of this, McKnight. This is between me, and the geek."

The bell rang overhead. Conner looked up instinctively, trying to resist falling to his knees and thanking god for intervening. "You know what? For the first time in my life, I actually want to go to class. So come on, guys."

The other boys he'd been standing with left easily, some looking disappointed there wasn't going to be a fight. Derrick kept glaring at Ethan, so Conner reached out to pull him away. Derrick shrugged his arm off, but Conner assumed he was following.

Until he looked back and saw Derrick muttering in Ethan's ear. Great.

"What was that?" he demanded as soon as Derrick caught up. "You couldn't just leave it?"

The rest of the guys backed away. Most of them were on the soccer team too, and all were friendly with both Conner and Derrick. None of them wanted to get involved, which was just fine with Conner.

Derrick scowled. "What is with you? The geek is asking for it. I was just telling him when I'll be pounding on him."

"You what?"

"I challenged him to a fight. Don't look so freaked. He'll never show."

Ethan would show. If Conner had to bet his soul on anything, it would be that. Ethan probably thought that Derrick was just another soccer player, with no fighting skill.

Conner knew better. Originally, Derrick hadn't even been his friend – he'd been Eric's. They'd met at martial arts. Conner had only gotten to know Derrick through Eric, but they'd become friends and Derrick had eventually started playing soccer. But he'd never dropped the martial arts, even winning competitions. Conner wouldn't feel confident fighting Derrick. And Conner could beat Ethan.

Which meant Ethan was probably going to get his butt kicked. "Derrick, don't, alright? I mean, what are you proving?"

Derrick looked at him like he'd just suggested building a ladder to the moon. "What?"

"Don't go fight him."

"Are you doing drugs? Look, I know he's your friend, but he's a geek."

"So?"

Derrick was still giving him that look. "He's a geek. Look, Conner, if you're so worried, tell your little friend not to show. Sure, everyone will think he's a wimp," Derrick smirked at the thought, "But I promise not to go rearrange his face if he chickens out."

Great. So now Conner just had to figure out how much it would take to stop Ethan from showing up.

* * *

"You're going to tell Dr. O about Zeltrax, right?" Kira repeated for about the hundredth time. Conner tried not to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, okay, but what about you, Ethan?"

"What about me?"

"The fight!"

Kira nodded. "The whole school knows about it."

Arguing voices came up behind them, and then Cassidy slipped between Conner and Ethan, closely followed by Devin. "Oh, Ethan, hello!" said Cassidy. "Good luck for today, and if you happen to fall over, fall towards the camera. That'd be really good for me!"

Conner tried not to think about Ethan falling over, reminding himself that Ethan had been in plenty of fights, everything was going to be fine… Of course, he didn't really want Derrick to get beaten up either. Not to mention what would happen to Derrick's reputation if he got defeated by a geek.

He watched in relief as Cassidy and Devin walked off. Ethan rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine."

Kira shook her head. "Look, unlike some people, we're your friends, and we're not going to let you do something stupid. So, Derrick is a bully who can kick your butt. Who cares? You're not going to use your Dino power on him, right?"

"No, I'm not going to use my Dino power."

Conner hesitated, trying to work out if that was a good thing or not. "Dude, no offence, but without it…"

Ethan looked annoyed, turning to walk off. "There's other ways to deal with a bully."

Kira watched him go, biting her lip. "Is Derrick really good?"

"Yeah. And he's strong. He does tons of weights." Kind of pointless for a soccer player – who needed massive pecs? – but Derrick was that kind of guy. "Like I said, he's been doing martial arts for years."

"Ethan's good." Kira sounded as if she were trying to reassure herself. "I mean…okay, we can both beat him, but we're not exactly a random sample, you know? I bet he does fine."

"I don't want Derrick to lose either!"

"I'm not so bothered."

Well, she wouldn't be. "Let's talk about something else."

"Ethan said Trent knows where you live."

Ethan had probably said more than that. "Let's talk about something else."

"You know, it's not really Trent. It's the Dino Gem. I bet Trent hates what he's doing, if 's even aware of it. You know he'd never…"

Conner searched frantically for a distraction. Any distraction. He finally remembered some of the leaflets he still had stuck in his bag. "Hey!" He yanked one out. "Are you interested in this?"

Kira took the leaflet between thumb and forefinger, as if worried it might be infected by something. Conner scowled. It might be a little crumpled, but it had only been in his bag…

Kira read it with a frown. "Wait. Let me get this straight. You are handing out leaflets for a protest to save a few hedges?" She looked up at him with raised eyebrows. "Have you been near any space rocks recently?"

He snatched the leaflet back, feeling defensive. "It's not the hedges! It's the park. I used to play soccer there."

"Oh, of course. Soccer. It all becomes clear. And, by the way, my point about Trent still stands. Even if you have lost a few marbles."

"Shut up. I don't want to talk about Trent."

"Do you think that when…if he turns good again, you could forgive him? Because he liked you. He really did."

Conner didn't have to think about that too long. Even thinking of Trent brought back everything…the betrayal, the insults, the humiliation, the anger… "No. Never."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I love getting them :).


	15. Decision

A/N: Set during Bully for Ethan. In this chapter, Conner makes a decision.

* * *

"You're going? Isn't that walking right into his hands?" When Conner had told Dr. O about Zeltrax's challenge, he had thought his teacher would do the sensible thing – ignore it. Not accept it!

"Maybe. But he's not going to stop pushing us around until someone stands up to him." Dr. O finished tidying the papers he'd been working on, heading towards the exit. "Let's go see what Zeltrax is up to. Come on."

Conner trailed behind. "So you just reckon…you should fight to sort things out?"

"Maybe not fight – though I expect in Zeltrax's case that's what we're going to do. But you can't just ignore someone and hope they go away. If I don't go to meet Zeltrax now, he'll keep trying – and someone might get hurt."

Of course, Conner reminded himself, Zeltrax is different. An evil villain. And so was Trent, really, but Trent was different. Zeltrax didn't follow him round school insulting him. And then Derrick wasn't evil at all, just…anti-geek.

"Dr. O?"

"Yes, Conner?"

"There's this guy at school…he's a friend of mine, and he's a good guy really. I mean, deep down."

"How deep down?"

"Well, quite deep. But he doesn't like geeks. I mean, Ethan's not a geek-geek," Dr. O sometimes got all annoyed when they insulted each other, "But he is a bit of a geek."

"And this guy's been picking on him?"

"Well, kind of. I mean, Derrick started it, but it was an accident. Ethan was the one who started being insulting." Unless it had been Derrick. Conner couldn't really remember. "Anyway, they were both being insulting. Ethan was kind of winning."

"I'm not surprised."

Conner hadn't been either. "Well, now they're going to fight. And Derrick's really, really good at martial arts. Even if he wasn't, I don't want Ethan to beat him! Or Derrick to beat Ethan. Obviously."

"Obviously. I'm surprised at Ethan, though. I though he was smarter than that."

"That's what I thought!"

"I'm surprised he agreed to a fight. I would have thought he'd find another way to handle Derrick."

Okay, that wasn't so much what Conner had thought. "He did say…I just thought he was annoyed with us, but he did say, 'there are other ways to handle a bully'."

Conner couldn't tell for sure, but he would have sworn that behind the helmet Dr. O was smiling. "I'm sure Ethan's got a plan that doesn't involve fighting. Now, is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

Yes. Trent. "No. Nothing."

* * *

"I have the tape you wanted!"

Ethan was typing frantically when Conner walked in. He didn't bother to look up, only pointed at the TV in one corner. "Stick it in the video machine. I need to transfer it to DVD."

Ethan's video machine was ridiculously complicated. Conner made sure not to touch any of the buttons when sticking the tape in. He glanced at the clock as he did. "Dude, how long's this going to take?"

"Hopefully not long. We might be a bit late, though."

"Should I call Derrick and tell him?"

"We won't be that late." Ethan left the computer, leaving it on a screen intriguingly patterned with soccer balls. Conner drifted towards it. "Don't touch that!" Ethan yelled over his shoulder.

Conner scowled, and went to slump on the sofa.

The video was one the school soccer coach had made a few months ago, analysing all their styles of play to see what could be improved. Conner and Derrick had borrowed it in their attempt to improve Derrick's scoring technique. Why Ethan wanted it, Conner had no idea.

Ethan transferred the new DVD to his computer, skipping through the scenes until he found a clip of Derrick kicking the ball at a goal. After that, the screens starting getting increasingly technical, and Conner gave up watching. He stared at the clock instead, getting increasingly nervous. Even if he broke the speed limit, they wouldn't get to the soccer pitch in time.

Finally, Ethan jumped up, clutching his laptop. He unplugged it, closing it down as he walked. "Got to save the battery," he explained, though Conner hadn't asked.

"Dude, I still don't see how this is going to work…" Of course, it would help if Ethan told him what he was going to do.

Ethan shook his head. "You'll see."

* * *

Conner pulled into the school slightly faster than he should have, breaking sharply at Ethan's yell of, "Stop!"

"Dude, I wasn't – "

Ethan ignored him, rolling down his window and waving at some people walking in the direction of the soccer pitch. Some of Ethan's geek friends, Conner thought.

Ethan handed one his laptop through the window. "Dude, can you get this set up while we go park? Just give it me when I ask, alright?"

"Sure."

Conner watched them go. "I can let you off here if you want…"

"No, it's okay. Go park." He'd finally started to look nervous. "You want to see this too, don't you?"

He had a point. Conner parked, noting how few empty spaces were left. Obviously the fight had drawn an audience. He could see them as he approached the soccer field with Ethan: geeks at one end, his friends at the other, and neutrals, including Kira, Cassidy and Devin, in the middle.

Derrick did not look friendly. Conner reminded himself that Ethan was smart, probably had a very good plan, and that everything was going to go fine.

It didn't work. "Dude, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, the guy's a jerk!"

"Would you just trust me? For once?"

He stood in front of Ethan as Derrick approached, still wishing for some way he could diffuse this. Derrick just glared at him. "Out of my way, McKnight. This is between me, and the geek here."

Conner glanced behind him. Ethan glared at him as well, and Conner tried not to roll his eyes. At least they'd found something they could agree on.

He moved aside, walking over to join Kira in the crowd. She looked just as worried as he felt. "What's his plan?" she hissed. "Is it going to work?"

"I have no idea."

"Okay, here's the deal," said Ethan. "I could fight you, but what would that prove? Instead, I'd like to make you a proposition."

Derrick smirked. "You're bailing?"

"I think I can improve your game. If I do, you promise to back off me and my friends."

Conner remembered the soccer site Ethan had been visiting, and the tape he'd wanted. He really, really hoped Ethan wasn't going to do anything stupid. Criticise Derrick's game, for example.

"My LT please!" Ethan called. The boy he'd given it to walked forwards, holding it open. Ethan tapped a few keys, and showed the screen to Derrick.

"This is a computer image of you kicking," explained Ethan. Derrick leaned over to see better. "I superimposed it against the image of a pro player from Manchester."

Conner fought the urge to yell over that it was Manchester United or Manchester City, not just Manchester.

"How did you do that?" Derrick asked, apparently in reaction to something on the laptop.

Ethan raised his eyebrows. "I'm a computer geek, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Derrick kept staring at the screen.

Ethan shrugged. "So, you going to try it out?"

Derrick paused, and then turned. "Oy! Sutton! Get your goal kit on!"

* * *

Conner refused to believe it. Whatever Ethan thought he was doing, looking at a computer screen could not make someone a better footballer. Which meant Ethan was possibly about to get his head kicked in.

Ethan was holding the ball Sutton had brought. As soon as Sutton nodded ready, he walked forward and put it on in front of Derrick. Beside him, Kira leaned over to whisper, "Who's Sutton? Is he good?"

"Luke Sutton. And yeah. He's our main goalie."

"Great."

Derrick paused, measuring the distance to the goal with his eyes. As Conner had seen him do so many times before, he ran forward, and kicked it.

The ball spun through the air. At first, Conner thought it would go wide, but it curved, arching down. Sutton leapt, grabbing for it…

And the ball spun past his fingers, hitting the back of the net.

Conner gasped, in equal relief in shock. Kira hit his arm, grinning madly. "Wow! Wow."

Derrick looked just as shocked. "I can't believe it worked." Neither could Conner.

"I told you," said Ethan.

"Where'd you learn how to do that?"

"The net." Ethan paused, and frowned, remembering he was talking to a soccer player. "Well, the internet, that is."

"It's pretty cool." Derrick paused, running his hand through his hair, looking embarrassed. His next words were too soft for Conner to hear, but he guessed what they might be.

Kira tugged his arm, and they walked forward in time to hear Ethan say, "It's a brave new world out there, my friend."

Conner grinned, looping his arm round Ethan's shoulder. "Oh, yeah."

"Let's go," said Kira.

Conner grinned at Derrick, who still looked slightly bemused, before following Ethan and Kira. "Dude, I can't believe that. I mean, there's no way a computer should be able to make someone a better soccer player."

"It didn't."

Kira blinked. "Um, hello? He scored!"

"Yeah, but Conner said it himself, remember? Derrick was a good soccer player, he just had some weird handicap about scoring goals. He already knew how to do it, I just needed to show him what to do." Ethan paused, and frowned. "If that makes sense."

It did, kind of. Conner grinned, shaking his head. "Well, in future? I will never doubt one of your plans again."

"Yeah, and just you remember that."

Conner laughed, feeling glad to be happy. It didn't last long. He still had his own problems.

He doubted Trent would be impressed by any tricks on a laptop – even if Conner knew how to do any. Which just left Dr. O's method.

Fight.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so the last chapter was really popular :). Thank you for all the reviews! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too.


	16. Fight

A/N: Set after Bully for Ethan. In this chapter, Conner and Trent have a confrontation.

* * *

"Trent!"

For the first time, Trent was the one caught off-guard. His eyes widened in surprise and he took a step back – but he recovered again quickly. "Conner. What a nice surprise."

"I want you to leave me alone."

"In case you hadn't noticed, you're the one who approached me."

"I don't mean just now. I mean, always. Just stop bothering me."

Trent raised an eyebrow. "And why should I do that?"

"I'll fight you," challenged Conner, trying to sound confident, and trying to ignore the little voice telling him this was a stupid idea. "If I win, you leave me alone."

Trent smirked. "In case you hadn't noticed, whenever we fight I kick your butt. If the last fight made you feel all confident, here's a clue: I was letting you win."

Yes, Conner had worked that one out, thank you. "I know. But I don't mean morphed. So your Dino Gem is stronger than mine – so what? I mean, I want to fight you unmorphed. Prove which one of us is really better – not which of us has the stronger powers."

"And why should I agree to that?"

"Because you want to prove you're better than me." Conner hoped he did, anyway. "Your power is stronger, but I know you're not a better fighter."

"Which means I would be pretty stupid to agree to this, don't you think?"

"Fine. And I'll know you're scared to face me."

"That's not going to work." But Trent looked like he was thinking about it. Finally, he said, "Your Dino Gem. If I win, give me you Dino Gem."

Trent couldn't think he would agree to that. "I can't. Nor our zords, or anything like that."

Trent nodded, looking thoughtful. "Then how about this for a deal. I won't ask for you Dino Gem, or anything connected to you as a Power Ranger. Nothing that you can't do because you're a ranger. But I will ask for something." He smirked. "You just don't get to find out what till after you've lost."

That could potentially be very, very bad. Conner thought for a moment on what Dr. O would say about deals with enemies. Nothing good. But then, Dr. O had gone to meet Zeltrax. "Fine."

"Really? Even knowing I could ask you for anything?"

Conner reminded himself he could win. Maybe Trent had taken a few karate classes as a kid, but Conner's twin brother went to ninja school, and his teacher was the greatest Power Ranger who'd ever lived. Between Eric and Dr. O, Conner knew enough.

"Yes. As long as you swear to leave me alone after."

"I swear."

* * *

They met at the river, the scene of their first one-on-one fight. Then, they'd been in morph, and Conner hadn't known the White Ranger was Trent. He'd lost.

This time? It would be different.

"I wasn't sure if you'd actually show."

Conner turned, to see Trent walking over the rocks towards him. It had been raining, and the river was a little higher than normal; it almost drowned out Trent's words.

Conner raised his voice to reply, "I'm the one who asked you."

"Yeah." Trent smirked. "Does that make this our first date? You could have at least brought a picnic."

"This isn't a date. It's a fight."

"Then get on with it."

Conner didn't go running in, aware that in unmorphed he'd find the slippy stones beneath him almost as dangerous as he'd find Trent. He approached cautiously, wondering if Trent was ever going to fall into a fighting stance.

Not that it bothered him. If Trent didn't think he needed to prepare himself…well, that was fine with Conner.

He paused before attacking, running through everything Dr. O had ever told him about assessing an opponent. Trent was over-confident. That was good. Conner didn't know how much training Trent had. That was bad. Conner had height and reach and probably speed; but Trent had weight and possibly strength.

Believe you can win, Dr. O always told him. Fight like you're going to win, and you will.

He launched a roundhouse kick at Trent's ribs. Trent, unprepared, jumped back and landed off balance. Conner didn't give him time to find it, kicking again. Trent dodged, then had to duck again as Conner punched.

Then it was Conner's turn to dodge as Trent started to attack, using kicks and punches in unpredictable combinations. Conner let him, blocking and ducking, letting Trent tire himself out. Soccer meant 90 minutes of effort and running. This wouldn't take that long.

On Trent's next punch Conner grabbed his arm. He dropped backwards, driving his foot into Trent's stomach and heaving up. Trent cried out as he found himself slamming into hard stones. Conner jumped up, back into a fighting stance, and resisted the urge to kick Trent while he was down.

Now Trent looked mad, flinging himself at Conner with less technique than fury. Conner hit back with equal rage, the fight descending into a brawl. Conner forgot everything, just hitting and kicking at any part of Trent he could reach. He wanted to hurt Trent, injure him, make him bleed and beg Conner to stop.

Trent fist slammed into his mouth. Conner tasted blood, lip split against his teeth. The metallic taste jarred him back to himself, and gave him the concentration he needed to throw Trent over his hip, this time following the other boy down.

He straddled Trent's waist, returning Trent's punch. The other boy already had a cut over one eye, and was blinking in a way suggesting he'd hit his head harder against the stones than Conner had intended. Conner grabbed his wrists, managing to hold them even though Trent struggled.

Conner looked at the blood smearing Trent's face. The world returned in a rush, and he heard the river again, felt pain where Trent had managed to hurt him. Looking down, he felt the urge to hit Trent again, but managed to resist. He gasped for breath, and managed to say, "Give up."

"No." Trent heaved, trying to throw Conner off.

Wasn't going to work. "I've won."

Trent looked furious, but didn't reply.

"Leave me alone. You promised."

"Next time we meet," hissed Trent. "It'll be in morph, and trust me. Things will go very differently. I've gone easy on you so far. Next time I won't."

"Fine. Next time. But for now, stop coming after us when we're not in morph."

Trent's face twisted. "I was getting bored of you anyway. Now, get off me." He tried to smirk. "Or are you enjoying this too much?"

This time, his wiggle was suggestive enough that Conner got up in a hurry. Trent started to push himself up, but Conner didn't stay around to watch.

He turned and ran, the world fading into a blur as he pushed himself into super-speed. Trent might not keep his word, but Conner thought he would. He knew Conner could beat him now.

They both did.

* * *

Dr. O, predictably, looked furious. "Conner! What were you thinking?"

"That I don't want to turn up at home like this and get grounded?"

Something in Dr. O's expression suggested that was not what he'd meant. "Stop grinning. You've got nothing to be happy about. And go and get the med kit."

Conner went, glad Dr. O wasn't mad enough to refuse him painkillers. The smiling was starting to hurt. "I won," he informed Dr. O. "That's why I'm happy."

"Won? Against who?"

"Trent."

There was a beat of silence while Conner rummaged through the cupboard containing the first aid supplies. The Dino Lab was always well-stocked.

"Did he attack you?" asked Dr. O, sounding worried.

Here came the difficult part.

"Not really."

"So what happened?"

"Well, I sort of challenged him to a fight? But it's okay, I wasn't escalating anything, because I didn't use my ranger powers at all. And neither did he."

"I assumed you hadn't morphed, give what your face looks like. And whether you morphed or not in beside the point! Trent could have morphed, and then what would have happened?" Dr. O took a deep breath. "Conner, that was incredibly stupid. You put yourself in a dangerous situation for no reason – "

"You went to fight Zeltrax!"

"That's different! He challenged me!" Dr. O shook his head, taking the first aid kit Conner held out. "I'm not going to be much use with this," he said, holding up a gloved hand. "Hayley's coming over soon. Take a paracetamol till then."

Conner went over to the fridge to get a bottle of water. Dr. O continued, "What on earth made you challenge him, anyway?"

"He's been…annoying me."

"Is this anything to do with Trent visiting your house?"

"Ethan told you too?"

"He thought I should know. He was right. You should have told me."

Great. "It wasn't a big deal. But I just wanted him to leave me – all of us – alone. While we're not in morph."

"And he's now said he will?"

"Yes."

Dr. O shook his head. "Conner…you shouldn't have done that. I understand the impulse, but you're a ranger. You've got more important things to worry about than whatever Trent's doing to try and get to you. And you should never put yourself in a situation like that again. Yes, you won, but you didn't know you would. You didn't tell any of us what you were doing or where you were going. It was extremely irresponsible."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Yes," said Dr. O, sounding threatening. But then he sighed, and added, "Go and call your mom. Tell her you're staying at a friend's. You don't need to be grounded on top of everything else."

Conner grinned and went to follow orders. Not in too much trouble, obviously.

* * *

The next day, Conner saw Trent in the hall at school. The other boy's face looked worse than his did; like Trent had tried to fix up his wounds himself, only not known how. He had none of the neat butterfly stitches Conner had above his eye, and he moved like he was still in pain. Trent glared at him when he saw Conner looking. To his surprise, Conner only slight pity, none of the rage he'd felt before.

He turned away, blocking Trent out of his mind like he'd tried to do on so many occasions before. This time, it worked.

* * *

A/N: I'm going away on holiday, so next update will take a while- not next week, but week after, most likely. However, the good news is that my internet connection is finally back to normal.


	17. A New Beginning?

A/N: Returned from France at 2am yesterday, so here's the next chapter. Set during and after 'Copy That'. In this chapter, everything changes.

----

He couldn't tell if the tyrannodrones were holding back for fear of angering him, or just pathetic. Either way, the result was the same. He found it no challenge to defeat them.

So he used them to let his anger out, waiting till they attacked then knocking them away with short, brutal kicks. As he did, he imagined it was the Red Ranger falling backwards, the Red Ranger grunting in pain.

Conner hurt, lying on the ground. Conner, having to yield.

He didn't care about the injuries from the fight. They were nothing; with his Dino Gem, they'd already healed. He cared about losing. He'd considered going back on his word, continuing to torment Conner at all opportunities…but he didn't think it would be so effective now. And there was always the niggling fear at the back of his mind that Conner could defeat him again.

He defeated the last of the tyrannodrones, turning to see his father watching. He gestured at the bodies around him. "I need more competition. This is too easy, I wipe the floor with them every time."

His father nodded, looking down at them. He looked preoccupied; thinking up some new experiment, most likely. "Yeah, I see that."

Trent wandered across to the table, leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up. From here, he had an excellent view of the grounds; the lake behind him, and gardens in front of him, rising up to the mansion. He felt a small thrill of pleasure when comparing it to Conner's house.

The thought made him frown. He looked down at his Dino Gem to distract himself. Mesogog had told him, just a few days ago, that his obsession with the Red Ranger could become a weakness. Trent still failed to see how a burning desire to hurt and kill one of the rangers was anything but a strength, but Mesogog had been right before.

"Look, son…" He looked up as his father spoke, watching as he moved over to sit across the table from Trent. "This change that's happened in you. I don't like it."

Didn't like it? If Trent had changed, it was for the better! "The White Dino Gem's making me stronger every day. Soon no-one's going to be able to stop me, Dad. Isn't that what you wanted?" It was what Trent wanted.

"No, it's not what I wanted. That's what Mesogog wants."

Trent frowned. His father wasn't an emotional man, but at the moment…he looked almost near tears. All because Trent was getting stronger? And what did he mean, that was what Mesogog wanted?

"Look, we share the same mind, but…I hate what he's done to you." His voice sounded rough and choked. Trent shook his head in confusion.

"But you are Mesogog."

"Not by choice." He got up and started to pace. "You know, my research on dinosaur DNA was bold. Was ground-breaking. I was sure I was on the verge of a whole new technology. One that would serve the betterment of mankind. But it was experimental. It was too risky to try on anyone but myself. I had no idea the effects would be so monstrous."

Mesogog had been created in an accident? Trent could hardly believe it. "But our plan to bring back the era of the dinosaurs. It's all within our reach!"

"It's not my plan. That's what I'm trying to tell you."

How could his father be saying this?

"This creature Mesogog has poisoned my mind. I never wanted this for you. Do you understand that?"

He'd never wanted this for Trent. Never wanted Trent to have this power, to be the best, to achieve the one thing he would always be remembered for: the destruction of the Power Rangers.

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, a voice told him that wasn't what his father meant. He blocked it out. "Well, it's too late for that now, isn't it?"

His father slumped back, looking defeated. Trent walked away.

----

Trent fiddled with his newly-good Dino Gem, trying not to look too nervous. He was aware of Dr. Oliver sitting on the other side of the Power Ranger's headquarters, working at some computer screens, but probably still completely aware of every move Trent made.

His dad's words echoed in his mind: "_use your powers for something good. Go and help the other rangers_." Easy to say, but Trent doubted they'd want his help. How could he ever feel comfortable around them again, after all he'd done? How could they ever trust him?

It hadn't been his fault. Maybe he could have fought it harder, but…how could he have known? Bracelets with white gems did not just go around wrapping themselves around peoples' wrists and turning them evil!

That's what he told himself, anyway.

"Trent?"

Trent jumped at Dr. Oliver's voice, spinning round to face him. "Yes?"

"The others are just arriving. I thought you'd want to know. They'll be down in a few minutes."

Trent nodded, trying to look composed.

"Trent…are you alright?"

"Dr. Oliver, it wasn't my fault, was it? What happened?"

"Of course not!" To his relief, Dr. Oliver sounded surprised at the idea. "What makes you think that?"

"I just feel like I should have fought it harder. Or told someone. But I didn't know who."

Dr. O shook his head. "Trent, from the moment the Dino Gem bonded to you, its evil started to influence you. Anything you did after that point was tainted by it. You tried, yes, but what happened was inevitable."

"But if I'd told…"

"Who? Your father? Mesogog would have captured you before you know what had happened. And you didn't know who we were – not until it was too late."

Dr. Oliver sounded sure. Trent looked away, back to his Dino Gem.

The others would arrive soon. Conner would.

----

"I still don't get what Trent was doing," Conner repeated.

Ethan practically groaned. "Conner, we get it. You don't trust Trent, you think it's another trap. But do you have to keep telling us?"

"I just…think it's important, that's all. It might be a sign that he and Mesogog are fighting."

"That'd be good," said Kira. "We can just sit back and watch."

They approached the skeleton, and the doorway into the lab. "We should be freaked he's got Super Dino Mode," Conner said. "He could beat us in Super Dino Mode without it, so imagine what he'll be able to do with it?"

"No thanks," muttered Kira.

Ethan just rolled his eyes and reached out to pull down the dinosaur jaw. "Anyone know why Dr. Oliver wanted us to meet him here?"

"He said something about a big surprise," said Kira.

The doors rumbled open. Conner wasn't paying much attention, not expecting anything special.

Then he saw Trent.

"Hey, guys."

Conner fell into a fighting stance automatically, Kira and Ethan doing the same. Trent, here? In the Dino Lab? He searched for signs of struggle, signs Trent had forced his way in, but found none.

Of course, it wasn't like the lab was exactly difficult to get into. Though the unlocked door, down the unguarded hidden staircase…

"Hold on!" Trent held up his hands, backing away slightly.

"How did you get in here?" Conner demanded.

Movement in the corner made him look, to see Dr. O sitting calmly in his chair, as if one of their main enemies wasn't just standing in the middle of the lab.

"I let him in," said Dr. O.

"What?" Had Dr. O gone evil too? No, that was ridiculous. And neither of them were attacking.

Ethan and Kira had already started to walk over to Dr. O. Conner followed them, watching closely as Dr. O stood up to meet them. He didn't seem to be moving any differently, but through the helmet Conner couldn't see his face.

Another thing to blame Trent for.

"But he's – "

Dr. O cut him off. "On our side now."

Kira wandered away, circling round to stand behind Trent. Conner approved. Good to have him surrounded.

"Yeah, right," said Ethan. "Every time we hear that he burns us. Why should we believe him now?"

"Because he saved my life."

Okay. That was possibly a good reason. Why would Trent save a Power Ranger? There was no way that would please Mesogog – especially if the Power Ranger in question was Dr. O.

"Is that true?" he asked Trent.

"Yeah. I'm in control of the Dino Gem now. I want to use it to fight with you."

Well, wasn't that nice.

From behind him, Dr. O said, "I wouldn't have brought him here if I didn't think he was telling the truth. But only you can decide whether or not you trust him."

Except Dr. O would be disappointed if he didn't.

"Well, if Dr. O's down with it, then I guess I'm on board too." Worryingly, Ethan sounded like he meant it. Wasn't enthusiastic about it, but meant it.

All eyes turned to Conner. He could practically feel Dr. O's gaze boring into the back of his neck, visor or no visor. He didn't trust Trent. But Dr. O wanted him to say he did, and…

Well, having Trent kill the monsters would be nicer than having Trent kill them. "Yeah, I guess we got no choice. Considering I'm kind of tired of fighting you."

From Trent's expression, he knew that Conner didn't like him, didn't trust him, didn't even want to know him. But he just turned away, looking at Kira. She stared at the ground, hair hiding her face. She wouldn't say she trusted Trent just because Dr. O wanted her too. Conner held onto a shred of hope that she would still say no.

Trent seemed to guess she was the one to convince. He walked towards her, and said, "Look, I know I got a lot to make up for. But I promise, this time I won't let you down."

She looked up, and to Conner's dismay, she was smiling. Figured. "Well," she said. "I guess everyone deserves one last chance."

Her smile changed, becoming teasing. "But isn't there a rule that says newbie rangers have to wash all the zords?"

Conner grinned, not wanting to, but unable to help it. Making Trent was all the zords would be good punishment…completely impossible, but good punishment.

"Hey, I forgot about that rule!" said Ethan.

"The zords?" From Trent's tone, he wasn't entirely sure if they were teasing. "But they're gigantic!"

Ethan grabbed one of the buckets they'd been using earlier that day to clean the Raptor Cycles and handed it to Trent. Conner stuck some more cleaning equipment on top. "Yeah, they are," he said, knowing he sounded a little more serious about it than Ethan and Kira. "So, uh…better get started."

----

"It's just…do you think he'll ever trust me again?"

Kira sighed, wondering when she'd become the official relationship counsellor for Conner and Trent. Conner had already left, unwilling to pretend he was friendly to Trent. Ethan had gone with him, needing a lift home.

Before he had gone, Conner had taken a good few minutes to hiss at her about saying she trusted Trent. Why it was her fault, she had no idea – he could have said he didn't want Trent on the team, and Dr. O would have listened. But Conner-logic wasn't always her strongest point, especially when the logic involved Trent.

"Look, I don't know," she said. "I really don't. I mean, my advice? Find somebody better. Because Conner is…well, I don't know." Which made no sense, but that suited her life at the minute.

Trent looked frustrated. "He trusted me before," he said sadly. "When I tricked him."

Leading to days of Conner snapping at anyone who breathed at him wrong. "Yeah. I wouldn't really remind him of that."

"I'm not going to."

"Probably best."

Trent sighed. Kira waited patiently for the next question. "Do you think he still likes me?" he asked eventually.

Kira paused, trying to figure out how to define 'like'. She was fairly sure Conner would be quite happy if he never saw Trent again and could forget about him completely. So in that sense, no.

But he did tend to be a bit obsessed with Trent. Sure, he'd calmed down recently, but…Conner wasn't the type to get angry. And he was furious over Trent.

"I don't know."

Trent's face suggested she wasn't being helpful. "How do you think I should act? I mean…should I apologise?"

"It couldn't hurt." Unless Conner punched him. Although, that might make Conner feel better… "Just treat him like normal. Ignore him when he's being a jerk."

"Do you think that'll work?"

"Look, Trent, I know this is really hard for you, but…you've only just turned good again. Give Conner a bit of time." She smiled, trying to joke. Somebody needed to lighten the atmosphere. "He sometimes takes a while to get things."


	18. Avoidance

A/N: Again, sorry for the long update. RL has been something approaching hellish recently, and I've barely had the time to switch my computer on, let alone do anything on it. But here, finally, is chapter 18. Hope you enjoy. Set after Copy That. In this chapter: Conner can't forgive Trent.

----

School had been even more of a nightmare than usual. Kira and Ethan had welcomed Trent with open arms, even deciding to let him sit with them. Conner had responded by sitting with his old friends, but something had seemed wrong. Jokes he used to find funny weren't, talk he used to enjoy bored him, and people who he used to like just annoyed him. He kept thinking of something to ask Ethan, or tell Kira, only to look up and realise they were on the other side of the classroom.

All Trent's fault.

By the time the final bell rang he was already in a bad mood, and not even an hour of soccer practise could make him feel better. He'd been off, and he knew it: his crosses into the box too high, his shots at the goal going wide…coach had hinted he wasn't giving it his full dedication, that perhaps he needed to stop missing so many practises.

The sight of Trent sitting on the front steps, watching the car park, didn't improve his temper any further. He veered away, heading to his car as quickly as possible, seeing Trent stand up out the corner of his eye.

"Conner? Can I talk to you a second?" Trent caught up to him just as he reached his car, stretching out a hand to stop him opening the door and escaping.

Conner scowled, refusing to look at him. "I doubt you'll be able to say much in a second."

Trent just sighed. "Conner, I know you don't trust me, but…I promise you, I'm telling the truth. The Dino gem has no more power over me."

Conner glanced at it, white and innocent on Trent's wrist. If Trent took it off, then maybe Conner would start believing him. Until then… "You said that before."

"It wasn't me! It was the gem. Conner, I'm so sorry – "

"You said that before too."

"No. The Dino gem did." Trent didn't even sound upset, just someone patiently reciting a fact to a child who couldn't understand. Conner felt himself tense in anger, spinning round to face Trent fully.

"How do I know? You pretended to be good before, remember? And then you betrayed us. Not to mention the fact that you didn't exactly rush to tell us in the first place."

"I did as soon as I knew who you were! And it was the Dino gem that made me betray you and do everything I did. Not me!" Finally, Trent's voice held some emotion. "Conner, can't you tell the difference? I would never have acted like that. Never."

Conner looked away. Just because Trent looked upset, didn't mean he should start feeling sympathetic. "I can't tell. Maybe you should think about what that means."

"Yeah. Maybe," said Trent, voice expressionless again. "Conner…we're going to be fighting together, on the same team. Why can't you trust me? The others do. Even Dr. Oliver."

He hadn't started using 'Dr. O' yet. Conner felt glad. He didn't want Trent to use the nickname. 'Dr. Oliver' marked him out as different, not one of them. "They shouldn't trust you."

Trent sighed again, letting his hand drop so Conner could open the car door. "What can I do to convince you I'm not evil? That this isn't just some trick?"

Conner didn't pause to think about it. "Nothing."

----

"I don't think he is evil."

Conner paused in mid-rant, turning to gape at Dr. O. "What?"

"I don't think Trent's evil. I understand where you're coming from, but I don't agree."

"But…but…why?"

"Well, for one, he's not trying to bribe us into trusting him. Two, he saved my life. Three, I trust my instincts – and they say he's telling the truth." Dr. O paused, watching Conner for a reaction. "What do your instincts tell you?"

"Dr. O, no offence, but my instincts aren't exactly trustworthy. Not unless you count being wrong all the time as reliable."

"That's not true," said Dr. O, and his voice sounded teacher-ish enough that Conner didn't try to start listing examples. "And as to your requests – no, I am not going to kick him off the team, take away his morpher, forbid him from speaking to any of you again or abandon him in the middle of a desert."

"But why?"

Dr. O raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, not the desert." Though it did sound tempting. "And I suppose you couldn't really forbid him from speaking to any of us again. But why not the first two?"

"Because I think we need him on the team."

"Dr. O, he's faking. I'm sure he is."

"I'm not. I don't think he is. And at the moment, I don't think you're the best judge of the situation."

Conner gaped. Dr. O could be blunt, but he didn't normally sound so…cold. "What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you're letting your personal feelings get in the way of your duty as a ranger. Conner, a while ago, I told you that if Trent ever turned good again he would need your help. You promised you would give it; obviously, the situation since then has changed, and now you feel you can't. But you can accept him as a member of this team."

"I can't."

"So much you think you need to give up your morpher?"

Conner stared at him, unable to reply. Trent had been evil, Trent was the one probably betraying them to Mesogog and plotting their destruction, and Dr. O was asking Conner if he wanted to give up his morpher? "No."

"I'm glad. Conner, Trent is a member of this team. We need him."

"We managed fine without him."

"Conner, we lost every time we faced him. What if Mesogog finds another ally – or makes a monster – as powerful as him?"

They lost. But even that seemed better than having Trent on the team.

But one look at Dr. O's face told him that whatever he said, Trent was staying. Dr. O trusted Trent and thought they needed Trent, so Trent was on the team.

"Fine," he muttered, grabbing his bag. "I'm out of here."

----

Why did Trent have to be so nice? Every time Conner turned around, there he was: helping Hayley, doing homework with Ethan, listening to Kira sing…always with the unspoken offer that if Conner asked, they could be friends too. Things could go back to the way they had been before, if Conner was willing to forget like the others.

Then there was the touching. Conner didn't know if Trent had been a physical person before, but he seemed it now. Touching Conner's shoulder to get attention, hitting Conner's arm when Conner was trying to insult him, walking next to Conner and letting their hands brush together…it was driving Conner mad. Every touch made him jump and jerk away, and all of them seemed branded on his memory. It had gotten to the point where he almost twitched every time Trent looked at him.

He led Kira and Ethan into the Cyberspace, walking straight to the bar and purposefully not looking around for Trent. If the other boy was there – which he almost certainly was – Conner didn't want to know.

Ethan sat at the bar next to him, grinning at Hayley. "Someone looks pretty happy today."

"Oh, hey." Hayley grinned at them, turning away from the till. She did look happy. "It's just so good to have Trent back."

Figured. "Yeah, with the new attitude adjustment he's almost likeable." The key word being 'almost'.

Hayley glared at him, and someone hit his side from behind. Low on his side, almost his hip. Conner jerked away into Ethan, who elbowed him back as Trent walked past, ignoring Conner's glare. "I heard that," he said, before turning to Hayley. "Two more Cyber-berry Blasts, please."

And Conner wouldn't have been as nice if he'd known Trent was in hearing distance. "So, how's it going?" he asked. Decided to betray us to Mesogog again yet? With both Kira and Hayley looking at him like that, he decided not to say it out loud.

Trent just grinned. "Fantastic. I feel like a new man."

"We're just glad the old man is back," said Kira. Ethan, the traitor, nodded. "You're one of us now," Kira continued, giving Conner a pointed glance. "No more secrets."

"You're right," said Trent, picking up the tray and carrying it off. Kira smiled after him, before turning to Conner with a look he guessed was supposed to be casual.

"So, Conner," she said. "You doing anything this weekend?"

"Why?"

"Maybe I just want to know if you're busy."

"You've never asked before."

Ethan interrupted their argument before it could properly begin. "Dr. O suggested we go paint-balling as a team-bonding thing. Just the four of us, I mean, Dr. O wouldn't come. But he offered to pay, since it's like a…thing. So, you want to come?"

Ethan was as good at being subtle as Kira. Or maybe they just both thought he was too stupid to work it out. Neither of them were the type to suggest paint-balling as a fun activity, he couldn't see Trent bringing it up, and Dr. O had never encouraged them to do 'team-bonding' activities before. Team-bonding could just as easily be done while he kicked them around the training mat, after all.

Out of all of them, Conner was the one who would enjoy paint-balling most. Conner was also the one who currently hated another member of the team. It couldn't be more obvious this was aimed at him.

Which meant there was no chance he'd go.

"I can't. I'm busy."

"With what?" Kira cried, sounding indignant. "You don't have any soccer!"

How did she know? He glanced at Ethan, who was glaring at her. Of course. Derrick. He had been pleased about the strange new friendship between Derrick and Ethan – until now.

"Yeah," said Ethan, trying to cover. "You never have soccer on Sundays, right? We can go then."

"I can't," he said, searching for an excuse. Anything.

"You don't have to visit your brother, and he's not coming to see you," said Kira, dropping any pretence that they'd not planned this. "You haven't got any big projects for school, you've not got a girlfriend at the minute, Derrick doesn't think you've got any plans with anyone from either of your teams…"

Ethan buried his head in his hands. "Way to persuade him to come, Kira."

"What? He's being stupid. If it wasn't for Trent, he'd be happy to come!"

Conner glanced over at Trent, praying the other boy couldn't hear. Luckily, Trent looked distracted by customers…and even more luckily, he spotted a familiar leaflet, pinned on the wall by the table Trent was serving. "Krista's protest."

"What?" Kira gaped at him. "I didn't think you were serious about that!"

Ethan looked between them. "What? Who's Krista?"

"Krista's this girl at school," explained Kira. "I have no idea how Conner knows her, because she's really…well, she's into saving the environment, and organising protests against trees being cut down, and trying to get people to recycle things…and she's invited Conner on a protest to save this park."

Ethan looked just as shocked as Kira. "Excuse me? Conner's going off to save some trees instead of paint-balling?" He turned to Conner. "You must really hate Trent, bro."

Kira gritted her teeth. "Conner, stop being stupid. Come paint-balling. Dr. O wants you too, and he's not going to believe you want to go on some silly protest."

"Yeah," agreed Ethan. "Conner, just come."

----

Dr. O smiled, looking surprised but pleased. "You know, my friends and I used to do stuff like that all the time when we were younger.

He should have figured that Dr. O would have been a geek. A geek who could beat people up, sure, but still a geek. "So you don't mind? Only she invited me before I knew about the paint-balling."

"Of course I don't mind. You can all go another time."

Great. Just what Conner wanted. "Sure, Dr. O. Another time."

----

Trent couldn't believe it. When Kira had mentioned the paint-balling, he'd entertained hopes of finally breaking through the wall between him and Conner. Kira had been full of plans that involved her and Ethan disappearing, leaving him to talk to Conner, hopefully while the other boy was relaxed and happy after a few hours enjoying himself.

And Conner had decided to go on a protest instead? To save a few hedges?

He didn't know Krista very well, only that Conner now sat next to her in math. He remembered seeing them talking, heads together.

Kira said she wasn't Conner's type, but he wasn't sure Kira really knew what Conner's type was. The other boy had mostly dated cheerleaders and such, but that was before he'd become a Power Ranger, before he'd made friends with Kira and Ethan, before he'd met Trent.

Krista might be exactly Conner's type.


	19. Crisis of Confidence

A/N: There may be another delay in updates, as I'm headed back to university at the end of this week. This chapter takes place before/during Triassic Triumph. In this chapter, Conner has a crisis of confidence.

----

The look of shock on people's faces was getting a bit hard to cope with. Was it really so hard to believe he wanted to help save the environment?

Conner thought that over again. Actually, shock might be quite appropriate.

"I never thought you'd come," said Krista, when she'd gotten over the gaping-and-staring part of saying 'hello'. "I thought you were just…I don't know."

"I told you I cared, didn't I?" said Conner, ignoring the fact that he hadn't been planning to come. "No one ever believes me."

"Well, I will in future. Oh, here." She thrust the sign she was holding at him, waving his protests aside. "It's alright, I can get another."

That hadn't exactly been what he was worried about. More that someone he knew would see him waving a banner saying 'protect our environment'.

Krista grabbed his elbow, leading him towards the gathered crowd. "We've got a good showing," she said. "Lots of moms whose kids play here. Not many of your soccer friends, though."

Not any, he was pleased to see. He'd dumped the leaflets in a pile at the entrance to the changing rooms, and a few had disappeared, but not many. They'd probably still be there at their high school reunion.

Caught up in searching the crowd for anyone he knew, he missed the girl barrelling towards them till she was handing a sign to Krista. She gave him an unfriendly glance, raising an eyebrow at Krista.

Krista smiled. "This is the soccer player I told you about, Conner McKnight. Conner, this is my girlfriend, Leanne."

Leanne looked surprisingly normal: not even hippyish, like Krista. Conner thought about asking if she wasn't violating the lesbian dress code, before deciding it would be a bad idea. "So, uh, how did you guys meet?"

"At Rainbow Youth," said Krista. "It's a club slash support group for gay teenagers."

"Oh, like AA?"

Okay. Judging from the way Krista was now looking at him, that was the wrong thing to say. "I didn't mean…I just meant, you're a group of people meeting, all with something in common." He glanced at Leanne, who looked about to laugh. At him?

"Conner, are you comparing being gay to having a debilitating, anti-social and potentially life-threatening disease that is a reason for people committing crimes and being violent?"

From the way Krista had asked that, he guessed 'yes' would be a wrong answer, although technically correct. He hadn't thought about it like that. "No. Totally not what I meant. I just meant…it's like the soccer team?"

Leanne wrinkled her nose. "Being gay is like choosing to run around a pitch chasing a ball? Actually, from what I've seen of celebrations after soccer matches, you may have a point."

"Soccer is not – "

"Whatever," said Krista. "The point is, Rainbow Youth isn't like AA or some dumb soccer team." Conner gritted his teeth. "Rainbow Youth is about providing support for gay teenagers, and a place to hang out where we know we can be honest about ourselves."

She sounded like she was quoting from a recruitment poster. Leanne rolled her eyes, then jerked her head back at the gathering crowd. "I'm going to go make sure everything's running smoothly. See you later?"

Krista nodded, giving her a small wave. As he watched her go, something occurred to Conner, and he spoke before his brain could tell him it would be a bad idea. "Hey, Krista?" he asked. "How did you know you were a lesbian?"

She shoved the end of her sign into the ground, putting her hands on her hips. "Is that what this is all about, the reason you came? Me being a lesbian?"

"No!" Why did people have to get offended about everything? "No, I just meant…I was curious, that's all."

She looked at him for a moment longer, then picked up her sign again. "I think the first clue was that I liked other girls."

Which didn't help at all. "Yeah, but how do you know you like other girls?"

"Conner, if you have some dumb idea about lesbians just not having met the right man yet, I would – "

"Did I say that? I just want to know. Really." Searching for something he could say to convince her without giving too much away, he settled on, "I just don't get how you can decide something like that. How you know."

"How do you know you're not gay?"

That would be the problem. "Um…well, I mean, I don't." Don't blush, he told himself firmly. Because it will be totally obvious if you do. "I just don't get how you can…know. I mean, how do you know that you like girls like that? And that what you feel for them isn't normal?"

"Well, what do you feel when you look at girls? What do you like about them?"

On the other side of the field, someone started chanting through a loudspeaker. For a moment, Conner thought Krista might go to join them, but she stayed looking at him. He couldn't decide if he felt relieved or disappointed.

"I don't know," he said finally. "I like girls. They're nice." They did look pretty – most of them – and they generally smelt better than boys, especially better than boys after soccer practise. And they could be fun, and relaxing – though not girls like Krista and Kira, obviously, they were just hard work – but what did he like about them? "I don't know."

"Oh." She seemed slightly deflated. "Well, I don't really either. I just like girls. I mean – " she blushed a little, "I like…you know. The whole sex part. And I don't believe I just said that to you."

"I'm not going to tell anyone!" For starters, it would mean telling people he'd gone to a protest about the environment. There were only so many things his reputation could survive.

"It's still embarrassing. So, that's how I know. I like girls. Especially Leanne. While I can enjoy male company, I just don't have any interest in them that way."

The man with the loudspeaker was getting more excited. Krista looked towards him, flashing a brief smile. "Come on. We should go join in."

Conner trailed behind her, still clutching his sign. That had been no help at all. Trent – and everything about him – still seemed as confusing as ever.

----

Conner stared after Alexi, annoyed and a little hurt. What had that been about? Conner was trying to be friendly. And Alexi just blew him off? Not cool.

He turned, wondering whether to go back into the Cyberspace, or wait until Kira and Ethan came out. He'd probably end up telling them what had happened anyway, but for now…a little alone time seemed nice.

He perched on the bike rack Alexi had been using, leaning against the wall. Kira and Ethan were wrong, anyway. He wasn't jealous. So what Alexi was good at soccer? Even a 'soccer-genius', as Cassidy put it? Conner knew there were people better than him. If he ever turned pro, there'd be plenty better than him, and he'd have to get used to it.

It was just that he was the best at Reefside High School. Not some transfer student from who-knew-where.

Besides, what did Cassidy know? Superbowl. She wouldn't recognise a good soccer player if Pele himself came and ran about in front of her. And Devin wasn't much better. He'd known it was called a World Cup, but he'd still gone along with Cassidy asking if Reefside would be competing.

Actually, Conner was surprised Alexi hadn't run away faster.

"Oh! Conner."

Conner jumped, spinning round to see Trent. The other boy had just walked out of the Cyberspace, the doors swinging shut behind him.

"What are you doing?" Conner snapped.

"Getting some more soy milk. We're completely out."

"Oh." He supposed that was a good reason for coming outside. And he hadn't known Conner would be here, so blaming him for anything wouldn't really be fair.

Trent peered at him closely. "Are you okay? You look a little down."

Funny, since he felt very down. "I'm fine. Shouldn't you be getting the milk?"

Trent hesitated, then sighed. "Yeah. I should. See you, Conner."

Not if Conner could help it.

----

Conner glared at Trent, who just sat there as if nothing had happened. He wasn't sure what he wanted Dr. O's sensors to show – did he want Trent to be guilty, or not?

What was he thinking? An evil Red Ranger had never turned up – or an evil Yellow, Blue or Black Ranger. It wasn't a coincidence this new evil ranger was white. Trent must have helped in his creation somehow, and just conveniently forgotten to tell them, either because he didn't care about the rangers or because he was still evil.

Not to mention that new monster, Terrorsaurus. It looked like a deformed, mutant version of the White Ranger, had the same powers, and apparently belonged to the new White Ranger. Trent had supposedly turned good again so recently, Conner couldn't believe he hadn't known, played a part in developing it.

Kira looked like she was still struggling with believing it. "Okay, so we barely get one White Ranger under control, and then another one shows up?"

No coincidence, Conner wanted to tell her. She turned to Trent before he could. "Any idea who it could be?"

"I have no idea."

Yeah, right.

Dr. O spun round in his chair to face Kira and Trent. "My sensors show some kind of cloned energy force. It's probably not even a living being at all."

"Its kick sure felt real." Still felt real. He didn't want to think about the colours his ribs would be turning.

"I never said he wasn't real. He's a threat, all right."

"Well, now that that's settled, what's with that Terrorsaurus? Man, he was raggedy," said Ethan from Dr. O's other side. Conner scowled at him briefly. Nothing would be settled until they got the truth from Trent.

"He's giving of some of the same readings as the other White Ranger," said Dr. O. "It's almost like they were one and the same."

One and the same as Trent. The sight of him sitting there, no one else thinking to ask him what part he played in the arrival of two clones, made Conner want to scream. Trent must have known! He pushed away from the desk, walking towards Trent. "I knew it. You should never have been here in the first place!"

Trent stood up. Behind him, he could hear Ethan and Dr. O do the same. Before he could reach Trent, Dr. O put a hand on his shoulder, holding him back. "Not now, Conner."

The words made him fall back more than the hand, they sounded so short and irritated. Dr. O moved past him, not even looking at him. He nodded at Trent instead. "We're gonna need back-up, big time. Trent, come with me."

Trent looked surprised, but followed at Dr. O's command of, "Let's go."

Conner stared after them, unable to believe it. Two evil White Ranger clones appeared, and Dr. O just decided to take Trent on some special mission with him? Trent, who had been on the team about a week? "Why not me?" he protested. "Or one of the others?"

Dr. O glanced back, still leading Trent towards the exit, his hand on Trent's shoulder. "You'll have your role to play in this, Conner. Trust me." Easy for him to say, when he was going off with Trent. Doing that wasn't about to make Conner believe in his good sense. "Right now, I need Trent," Dr. O continued. "Keep an eye on the city, and call us if that thing returns."

He turned back to Trent. "Come on."

Conner watched them go. That was it? Dr. O was going on some mysterious mission and taking Trent with him, and all he could say was for the to watch the city and call for help?

Conner was the Red Ranger. That meant Conner was supposed to be the leader. But then, what was the point of him now Trent was here? Trent was more powerful, and apparently just like Dr. O – starting evil, turning good, also wearing one of Dr. O's ranger colours.

If this mission was so important, Dr. O could have asked Conner to go. Even Conner and Trent. It didn't need three people to stare at a screen and yell for help. Hell, Hayley could have done that.

He grabbed his bag, ignoring Kira and Ethan's questioning looks. "I'm not staying here," he told them. "I'm going to soccer practise."

----

Alexi was there. Of course. Not only was Alexi there, but he was playing well – almost like the soccer genius Cassidy had called him. He played like Conner did.

Someone slashed the ball, sending it flying towards Conner. He caught it as Alexi jogged after it, holding out his hands for the ball. Well, Kira had said he should try being friendly again. "Hey. Nice kick. Can you – "

Alexi grabbed the ball, barely looking at him, and jogged back out to where the others waited.

As soon as he'd seen Conner, Rob had started jogging towards him. Conner braced himself as the other boy approached. Not that he didn't like Rob, but…well, Rob was a jerk.

"Hey, McKnight! Get in here!"

Conner hesitated. He should. He'd missed so many practises lately he needed to, even if this was more a kick-about than a formal training session. But watching Alexi play, soccer suddenly seemed less attractive. He'd been looking forward to this all day. "Maybe later."

Rob shrugged, following his eyes to Alexi. "He's good," he said. "Better be careful or you might find yourself replaced."

Rob was a jerk. Unfortunately, he was also right. Conner bent down to his bag as Rob ran off. "We'll see about that." Alexi was good, but not that good. Besides, you needed more than one decent striker on a team. He should be grateful he had someone to play up front with.

He dug through his bag, wondering whether he could get away without changing his jeans. He'd just found his shin pads when there was a familiar bleep.

He looked down to see his communicator flashing, and wondered what Dr. O would do if he just threw it away.

----

A/N: Again, thank you for all the lovely reviews! I can hardly believe there's up to 138 already. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, though it hasn't got much Conner/Trent interaction.


	20. Realisations and Apologies

A/N: Set during Triassic Triumph. In the chapter, Conner realises a few things, and has to apologise.

* * *

Ethan sat at the computer, trying to refine the image. The more data they had to send to Dr. O, the better.

He heard Conner come running in behind them, hopefully in a better mood. Ethan had no idea what Conner's problem was with Trent, but he was starting to get tired of it. Not just because he liked Trent – because, honestly, he'd all but given up on finding another ranger who liked sensible things like comic books – but because he wanted his best friend back. Conner thinking about Trent was not a fun Conner.

"What's up?" Conner asked, leaning against the back of his chair with Kira.

Kira gestured at the screen, which showed a giant Terrorsaurus stomping through some woods. "Our problem just got a whole lot bigger."

Ethan nodded. "He's in the woods outside of town." The sensors gave him another reading, and he noted it down. Now Conner was here, they could contact Dr. O. They would have before, except Kira had worried about getting Conner in even more trouble with Dr. O. Ethan agreed. Besides, it wasn't like Terrorsaurus was actually doing anything.

Conner's next words did not fill Ethan with a great deal of hope for staying trouble-free. "So, what are we waiting for?"

Ethan glanced up at him. This was so not good. Conner looked angry, frustrated, and reckless. Dangerous, in other words, not so much for Terrorsaurus than for Kira and Ethan. He could just imagine what Dr. O would say about this.

"Our orders, remember?" said Kira. "Dr. O said to call him and Trent if that guy showed up again."

"Yeah, but why? I mean, it's obvious they've got something important to do. We can handle this."

Ethan exchanged a look with Kira, wishing they'd not waited for Conner before calling Dr. O. They couldn't handle Terrorsaurus on their own – not if this fight went anything like it had earlier, anyway.

But Conner sounded angry enough that he might just go after Terrorsaurus on his own. Heck, he sounded angry enough to try biting Terrorsaurus to death.

Sometimes, Ethan wished Trent had never moved to Reefside. Things would be so much simpler.

"C'mon," pleaded Conner, which made Ethan start to feel guilty. Conner was technically supposed to be the leader. He was also the closest thing Ethan had ever had to a best friend, even if they only understood each other for about two seconds a day.

Didn't he owe it to Conner to at least try this?

He looked at Kira again, who sighed. "Okay," she said, "But the minute things get ugly, we call for back-up."

Good plan in theory, but Ethan knew the chances of it turning out to be that simple were almost non-existent. He could just imagine pausing in the middle of a fight to try and explain to Conner that they needed to call for help now.

"Sure," Conner agreed, at least looking as if he meant it.

Ethan turned back to the computers, trying to shrug off the feeling that disobeying Dr. O's orders, all because Conner felt mad about Trent, was a very bad idea. "Let's do it. I'll call the zords from here."

* * *

"The Triassic Power was always meant for you, Conner. All you had to do was trust in yourself. Then it was easy for others to trust in you too," said Dr. O.

Ethan nodded. "See? All that jealousy and look how great everything worked out."

Conner's cheeks felt hot, and he just hoped that in the low lighting of the Dino Lab it wasn't totally obvious. He still couldn't get over the fact that Kira and Ethan had trusted him so quickly with their powers. Would he have done the same? He wanted to think he would, but…he didn't know.

And he did trust in himself, didn't he? Except he never knew when he was doing the right thing. And he couldn't make up his mind about anything. And he didn't know who to trust.

So he shook his head at Ethan. "Almost everything."

Trent had gone straight home after the battle, not waiting to talk to any of them. Conner couldn't help but feel guilty, remembering what Trent had looked like after draining his powers into the Shield of Triumph for Conner.

If he had been evil, he wouldn't have done that.

Which meant Conner had to swallow pretty much everything he'd said to Trent. While using the Shield, as the Triassic Ranger, in some strange way he'd been able to feel the other rangers…Yellow, Blue, Black and White, mixing into his own Red.

His strength as the Triassic Ranger came from that, and it had left it impossible for him to have any more illusions about Trent. He would have known if the White Dino Gem was still evil; he wasn't sure if he would even have been able to use Trent's power if it wasn't good.

Whichever way he looked at it, he'd been wrong. Trent's Dino Gem had no more trace of evil, and Trent had left himself barely able to walk draining his power for Conner to use.

Conner wouldn't have done the same for Trent. Not in a million years.

He didn't notice Ethan leave, only realising he and Dr. O were alone when Dr. O sat on the steps next to him.

"Are you okay? Getting new powers can sometimes leave you feeling drained."

Dr. O would be the expert. "No, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

Conner shrugged. Dr. O sighed.

"Fine. I wanted to talk to you anyway, about something else. About Trent."

"I'm going to apologise," Conner interrupted before Dr. O could go on. "I know he's good now."

"Thank you," said Dr. O, but not in a sarcastic way. He sounded like he actually meant it. "We have been having some problems as a team lately."

"My fault. I'm sorry."

"No. Not completely. I could have been more understanding; but the search for the Shield of Triumph was distracting me. I wasn't even sure I'd got the location right today. I just hoped. That's one of the reasons I didn't tell you."

"One of them?"

"You weren't needed. That's another. And I wanted to make absolutely sure it was for you. I always believed so, but…I had to know. That you felt it call you proves it beyond doubt."

The idea that an amazingly powerful prehistoric shield chose him did make Conner feel a little better. He must not be a complete failure as a ranger if he was supposed to have the Triassic powers. "It was cool," he said.

"Good. Now, I think Trent went to the Cyberspace to help Hayley. You can go apologise by helping him close up."

"What?" He had been going to apologise, of course, just not now, and not while doing an activity lasting some time and requiring co-operation.

Dr. O patted his shoulder. "Of course, you could always stay here and I could think of a punishment for disobeying orders and convincing your teammates to go along with you."

Conner sighed. Anything Dr. O picked would doubtless be doubly horrible in punishment for him trying to avoid Trent, and as he had planned to apologise anyway… "Fine. I'm going."

"Good. I'll call Hayley and tell her you're on your way."

Conner scowled at the back of Dr. O's helmet, then decided keeping quiet would be the best option.

* * *

The Cyberspace was mostly deserted when Conner walked in, only a few computers still occupied. All the tables were clear, and the sofas. Trent gave Conner an awkward wave from behind the bar.

"Hey," he said. "Hayley said you were going to help close up?"

He didn't have to sound that doubtful. "I do know how," Conner informed him. "I've helped Hayley before."

"Yeah, I know, I just…" Trent trailed off. Conner fidgeted, looking at the ground. Since when was apologising so hard? He glanced at the customers still on the computers. He should wait till they left. He wasn't wimping out or anything, just…well, what if they heard something about ranger business?

Trent gestured at the table. "If you want, you could wipe down the tables and put the chairs up."

Nice, easy, and wouldn't involve going near the bar. As a downside, it would signal pretty strongly to the customers that they were supposed to be leaving.

He really, really didn't want them to go.

"That's fine," he said to the floor, avoiding looking at Trent as he circled round the bar to get a cloth.

They worked in silence, Conner running through words in his mind. He'd never been good at talking, or at knowing what to say. Trent didn't try making conversation, just locked the refrigerators in silence.

Conner watched the last customer walk towards the door with a growing feeling of despair. Trent was going to laugh at him, refuse to accept the apology, insult him, make him grovel…or worse, act like he didn't care at all what Conner had said. But as soon as the door swung shut, Conner dropped the cloth and turned to Trent.

"Trent? Can I talk to you a sec?"

Trent dropped the glass he'd been holding. It bounced on the floor, cracked, and fell to pieces on the next hit. "Sorry!" Trent said, bending down.

Okay. So, not exactly how Conner had imagined it going, but that was fine. He could deal. He twisted his fingers together as he watched Trent clear up the mess, wishing the other boy would hurry up. He just really wanted to get this over again.

"Sorry," Trent repeated, standing up. He looked slightly redder than usual. "I didn't…sorry. Anyway, what were you going to say?"

Conner stared at him. Suddenly, everything he'd rehearsed – which wasn't much – disappeared, replaced by a white fog that seemed to block him from thinking of anything. "Uh…"

Trent looked down. He was still holding the pieces of broken glass, smeared with some pink stuff Conner would never have dared drink. When Conner didn't say anything else, he said, "I just have to go throw these out, okay?"

Conner nodded. As Trent left, he went forward to sit at the bar. Maybe this would be easier if he wasn't trying to stand and talk at the same time.

When Trent returned, he didn't give himself a chance to get nervous. "Trent, I'm sorry. For thinking you were evil and being a jerk and everything." He glanced at Trent, who looked several miles past 'surprised' and approaching 'stunned'. "And I'm not just apologising 'cause Dr. O said. I was going to anyway." It felt important for Trent to know that. "I know you're good now."

Trent paused, staring down at his still pink and sticky hands. He shook his head, looking at Conner again. "Wait, you believe I'm good now?"

Conner nodded. "The Shield…and then, the Triassic power…it's kind of hard to explain. I can't not know. Not just because of what you did, but because…" He shrugged. "It's kind of hard to explain."

"Oh."

Conner waited for more of a reaction, because he might just kill Trent if 'oh' was the only thing he was going to say. Eventually, Trent shook his head again. "Conner, it's…I'm really glad you know I'm not evil anymore. Really, really glad." He did look it, smiling as he spoke. "Thank you for apologising. You really didn't have to."

Was that it? It felt anti-climatic, after all Conner's worry. Like something more should have happened. "I did need to," he said. "I was a jerk."

"You thought I was evil. That's a pretty good excuse."

"Everyone else knew you were telling the truth."

"Everyone else could have been wrong."

Conner shrugged, wishing Trent wasn't being quite so reasonable. This would be easier if he'd rub it in Conner's face a bit, rather than being so nice.

He realised Trent was hovering, waiting for Conner to do something, so he stood and took a few steps back. "Um, I should go. I have soccer practise tomorrow."

Trent just nodded, and Conner felt a flash of disappointment. He didn't know what he wanted, just…something. Something that would make things seem a little bit better.

But Trent didn't say anything, so he turned and headed for the door. Once there, he paused, looking around. "Oh! Dr. O told me I should – "

"No, it's fine. You helped. I can finish."

Conner nodded, relieved he could leave. This was just too awkward and horrible. "Okay. See you."

"See you."

* * *

Like before, Conner caught the ball as Alexi came running after it. "Here," he said.

Alexi took it with a smile. "Thank you."

He didn't run back to the others. "So, how are you?" Conner asked.

Alexi squinted up at him, tossing the ball nervously from hand to hand. "Good, uh…you are Conner, right?"

"Yeah."

"Look, I just wanted to say that – " Conner began.

At the same time, Alexi said, "Conner, I just wanted to – "

They both broke off, grinning to cover embarrassment. "You first," said Conner.

Alexi shook his head. "No, you."

Fine with him. "Look, I just want to say I'm sorry. About getting all up in your face back at the Cybercafe. I mean, my friends are always telling me to shut up, and – "

Alexi caught on fast. "Please, stop."

Conner grinned. "Yeah, just like that."

But Alexi didn't return the grin, looking at the ground again. "No, no, it's me, I…my English, it's not very good, and I just don't think that you will understand me."

Conner felt understanding dawn. "So that's why you didn't want to talk before?"

"I am, ah, how you say…nervous about my English."

"Dude, your English is great!" Besides, as long as he knew how to play soccer, who cared? "Look, let's forget the whole thing and start again. Deal?"

Alexi grinned. "Deal."


	21. Question

A/N: It's so much harder making them happy than it is making them miserable. This is set after A Star Is Torn and A Ranger Exclusive. In this chapter, Trent manages to ask Conner a question.

* * *

"Conner?"

Conner looked up from his locker, to see Trent leaning against the wall and looking unusually tense. "Yeah?" he asked, hoping it was nothing bad.

"Um, well…" Trent trailed off.

Conner waited.

"Uh, I was wondering if you…do you…uh, do you know if we have any homework for math?"

Conner paused, wondering why Trent would expect him to know that. "I don't think so."

Trent still looked tense, so he added, "Don't worry. I haven't handed in my homework a ton of times, and all they ever do is give detention."

Trent nodded, before walking away down the hall. Feeling good about being able to reassure him, Conner headed to biology feeling a little lighter than usual.

* * *

"Conner?"

Conner spun round. If he hadn't recognised the voice, he probably wouldn't have stopped. "Hey, dude, can it wait? Because I'm late for soccer practise, and I've missed so many it's just…well, I really should be on time."

"Yeah, no problem. I mean, I was just wondering if…I mean, never mind. I'll ask you later."

"Yeah, sure. See you!"

Conner continued his run down the hall, hoping coach wouldn't be too mad he was late.

* * *

He felt a little surprised to see Kira and Trent standing by his car, till he remembered that Trent had wanted to talk to him. Kira probably just wanted a lift somewhere. Hopefully not to Dr. O's, because the science project they'd been set was really not something he wanted to discuss.

Mainly because his was still in the stage called 'unstarted'.

"Hey," he said. "What's up?"

"Trent wants to ask you something," said Kira. "Not something about homework." She paused, then added, "Or Hayley's, or rangering, or any school-related topic, or…"

"Thank you, Kira," said Trent. "You can go now."

Kira gave him a look she normally reserved for Conner, stomping back towards the school steps. Conner watched as she flopped down, staring so hard in their direction he wondered why she didn't just pull out some binoculars.

"Conner," said Trent, drawing his attention away from Kira. "I just wanted to know…are you doing anything this weekend?"

Conner paused, wondering why Trent would ask that, and then deciding he didn't want to know. "Um…" Should he say yes or no? "Um…maybe."

"Maybe?" Trent raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I've, um…I've not really decided yet. I might be. Or I might not be. It depends on what other people are doing." That sounded believable, didn't it?

Trent frowned. "Oh. 'Cause, you know, I was just wondering…"

Conner bit his lip, suddenly wanting very much to spend the weekend with Trent. The whole weekend, and lots of time after it as well. Which made him remember why he'd been trying to limit contact with Trent. Some feelings weren't good. They just led to trouble, which he should remember.

Trent equals trouble. It was just a pity that Trent seemed to equal stupid giddy happiness as well.

"I might not be busy," he offered. He could always text Trent with an apology. That would be easier than saying it.

Trent didn't reply, alternating his gaze between the ground, Conner's car, and Kira, who was all but cupping her hands around her ear.

"Are you doing something?" Conner asked. Maybe Trent wanted a lift. That could be it. And wouldn't Conner feel stupid, when he realised how he'd over-reacted.

"Not really," said Trent. "Which is why…do you want to do something this weekend?"

Conner paused, reminding himself that he might be busy. "Doing what?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, sorry."

"Do you want to go see a movie?"

Movie. Date-like. Potentially very awkward. They wouldn't have to talk, or at least they shouldn't have to. But if Conner got nervous he'd probably talk anyway, and therefore annoy everyone. "There's not really anything out I want to see."

"Oh. Well, is there anywhere you do want to go out?"

Go out. As in, going out. With a guy who had tried to kill him. And, was male. "Um, no."

"Do you want to do anything with me at all?"

Trent sounded a little annoyed, and embarrassed, which made Conner say, "Yes." Deciding he had to back it up, he added, "There's a soccer match on. We could watch it."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. It's EPL."

Trent looked blank.

"English Premier League? Liverpool v Arsenal. It should be a really good game."

"That sounds cool."

Trent didn't look totally convinced of that, but Conner told him anyway, "Kick-off's at one, so come round before that, or you'll miss the start."

Trent grinned, ducking his head slightly. "Okay, cool. See you there."

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Um, see you."

"Yes," said Conner again, the realisation that he'd just agreed to spend over an hour and a half alone with Trent. "Um, I have to…go. Bye."

He left Trent looking confused, walking as fast as he could back in the direction of the soccer pitch. The click of heels was the only warning he got before Kira grabbed his arm. "Conner! Where are you going?"

"I don't know."

"Are you going out with Trent?"

He paused, considering not telling her. It would be a good revenge – but she'd probably hit him, and then get Trent to tell her anyway. "We're going to watch a soccer match."

She hit him.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You're going to watch a soccer match? Conner, I can't believe you would ask Trent to do that! Couldn't you go to the movies or something? Something normal?"

"Soccer is normal."

She rolled her eyes, then squinted, looking at him closely. "You're not freaking out, are you?"

Yes. "No. It's just that he's…" Trent. Who was evil.

"I thought you'd forgiven him?"

"I have! I know it wasn't his fault, and I know he's good now. But…" It didn't change the fact that evil-Trent had tried to kill him. Manipulated him. Kissed him.

Could good-Trent remember that? How evil-Trent had acted? Conner didn't want to ask.

Which was stupid. He was a power ranger, and so was Trent. They both understood that evil did bad things – obviously – and that the people who got caught up in it weren't to blame, even if they should have known better. Kira didn't look like she was dwelling on it.

He should just remember how he used to feel around Trent – okay, nervous and stupid, but also happy. He still sometimes felt happy, but it wasn't the same. It felt mixed up, with humiliation and shame and anger. Not all of the time, just when Trent did something, or looked a certain way.

Maybe making some good memories would help.

"Trent's still standing by your car," said Kira. "I think you're worrying him."

He didn't reply, but turned and walked back towards his car. Trent watched him come, looking nervous.

"I though I'd forgotten something," said Conner, though Trent must have seen him talking to Kira. "But I haven't."

Trent nodded. "Right. Well, so, I'll see you Saturday?"

"Yeah," he replied, holding out a fist for Trent to bump, like he'd done a thousand times before with Ethan and Derek, and tons of other guys.

Except bumping fists with them had never made him feel quite like that.

And he didn't remember them making him blush, either.

* * *

A/N: Should really thank everybody at the various football (sorry, _soccer_) lj communities who answered my questions on soccer in America, for this and future chapters.

Now if only I could get the hang of calling it soccer.


	22. Soccer

A/N: I wasn't going to post this for another few days, but then something wonderful happened. Something huge, and momentus, and historical, and so completely fantastic. In other words, something very, very good.

Scotland beat France at football.

Scotland (my country, who sadly failed to even bloody qualify for the last World Cup), beat France. France (runners-up in World Cup), who recently beat Italy (winners of WOrld Cup), which using fan-logic, made them the unofficial world champions. Scotland has now BEATEN FRANCE. Therefore, Scotland are the unofficial world champions.

And just to put the cherry on the extremely happy cake, England failed to manage more than a draw with Macedonia.

(SCOTLAND BEAT FRANCE!)

So, I'm posting this chapter now, just in case any of you had missed this wonderful news. Also because I'm so happy and feel like sharing it with everyone. This chapter is set after A Star Is Torn, but before Disappearing Act. In it, Trent and Conner watch half a soccer match.

(Scotland won. We won!)

* * *

Conner surveyed the living room one more time, and wondered when on earth Trent was planning on showing up. Of course, it wasn't like they'd really said a time – times were uncool – but it would be nice to know.

He'd already tidied and hoovered, here and his bedroom, just in case – though he really didn't want to think thoughts in that direction, especially since Trent could be arriving at any moment. He'd also cleaned the kitchen, hall, bathroom, and any other area Trent was likely to see. He just hoped his mom wouldn't faint dead of shock.

He didn't remember ever being this fussed about a girl coming over, but then, it had never really mattered what girls thought. But Trent lived in that massive mansion, that probably had servants and everything. Conner's house was a definite step down. Or an entire staircase down, more like.

But never mind. Trent wasn't coming here to look at the house. He was coming here to see Conner, but thinking about that just made it worse.

With girls, Conner would know how this would end – on the couch, with very little soccer being watched. Which was one reason he never invited girls over to watch soccer matches, apart from the odd cool one he met from the women's team.

With Trent…Conner paused, wondering if it was too late to call Kira for last minute advice.

The doorbell rang.

She probably wouldn't have been any help anyway.

He counted to ten (he hadn't been waiting for Trent to arrive, of course not) before heading for the door.

Trent smiled as he opened it. "Hey. I'm not late, am I?"

"No, no. No. Kick-off is in a few minutes." He paused, wondering what to say next. "They've announced the line-ups. Thierry Henry is playing."

Trent didn't look like he realised the importance of that information. "Oh."

"Do you want a drink or something?"

"I'm alright, thanks," said Trent, then paused, looking expectant.

Conner realised he was still standing in the doorway, preventing Trent from coming in. He moved aside, trying to look as if he'd meant to do that. "The TV is this way."

Trent followed him through. Conner gestured around. "This is the lounge…" He said, then stopped. He sounded like his mom, giving house tours. "Uh, you probably guessed that."

"No, no, it could have been another room."

"Like what?"

"A really useless kitchen?"

Not funny, but Conner laughed anyway. Trent looked relieved, he noticed. Maybe he felt nervous too?

Feeling reassured by the thought, Conner flopped down onto the sofa, just in time to see the first pass. He picked up the remote to un-mute it, then glanced at Trent, still standing. "You want to watch?"

Trent hesitated, then sat down beside him. "Okay," he said. "You can explain what's going on."

----

Half-time. Conner sat back, muting the TV (because listening any more to the commentators would likely make his brain leak out his ears), and turned to Trent. "What did you think - "

And stopped, as Trent leaned forwards, touching Conner's cheek with two fingers. Conner closed his eyes on instinct, then felt the gentle awkward press of lips against his.

Which was as far as it went before Trent pulled back, but still enough to make him desperate for more. Trent didn't protest as Conner issed him back, using the practise with girls for this kiss that actually matted. Actually made him feel something other than simple physical reactions.

Trent responded, tilting his head in a way that meant 'more' and 'harder'. Conner obliged, feeling the familiar tongue and teeth and lips mixing with the new sensation of stubble against his own and fingers that weren't moistured and manicured.

The press of breasts against his chest was missing too. Instead, there were hands, on his shoulders, his back, making him shiver even as they shied away from anything too intimate, too intense. Which was fine with Conner, because if just kissing could make him feel like this…

Trent pulled back again, for breath. Conner wiped his mouth, skin around his lips feeling unusually tender. Trent needed to shave more.

Or maybe not. It wasn't a bad feeling, just…different.

"Are you sure about this?"

Sure? Why wouldn't he be? "It's just kissing," said Conner, only then realising how that might sound. "I mean…it's good kissing, very good kissing. But it's not like…" Sex.

And Trent had started it, so he didn't see why there was a problem now.

Trent shrugged. "I know. But, I mean, it just seems like one minute you hate me, the next…"

"I forgave you weeks ago," Conner reminded him, fighting down annoyance. Trent was trying to be nice, and considerate. "It doesn't matter now. Any of it. It's in the past."

Trent looked doubtful. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just forget it. I have," he said. And even if that wasn't exactly true…well, he'd forget it in time, if he kept trying hard enough.

Trent still didn't look convinced, so Conner kissed him again. If Trent really wanted to, he could go analyse things with Kira. Right now, there were much more important things they could be doing.

Trent seemed to agree, fingers and mouth becoming more bold, so that even when Conner discovered he'd missed most of the second-half and a wonder goal by Thierry Henry, he didn't care at all.

Not much, anyway.

* * *

Kira looked bright and excited as she bounced up to him on Monday, already grinning in anticipation. "So," she asked. "How'd it go?"

He was surprised she hadn't arrived to ask on Sunday. "Fine. I managed to see a replay of the goal on the internet. Ethan showed me this sight…"

Her smile dropped. "Conner! You just sat there and watched soccer?" She paused, going over what he'd said. "You missed the goal?" Her smile reappeared. "Wow!"

"Shut up." Why did girls have to act like this? It would be so bad, if it was his male friends, and a cute girl he'd been making out with. But Kira asking just made him cringe. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, no. You didn't do something stupid, did you?"

"Kira!"

"Okay, okay!" She held up her hands in surrender. "I was only teasing. Mostly. And I promise I won't ask any more."

Yeah, until she found Trent. "Shouldn't you, like, get a boyfriend of your own?"

"In case you hadn't realised, the last guy I liked ended up going out with you. I'm trying to avoid the dating scene for a while."

She turned away as she said it, and Conner marked it down as an issue not to be raised – unless he wanted to end a conversation, fast.

"See you this afternoon?"

She nodded. "See you."

* * *

"Who is that guy?" Alexi asked, nodding towards Trent. "He doesn't normally watch us, does he?"

The audience at away games (sometimes home games too) was small enough that they generally knew everybody in the audience – girlfriends, relatives, the odd friends, and a few who actually liked soccer.

And they sat in groups. Trent, on his own, stuck out.

Conner shrugged. "A friend."

"Oh. He goes to our school?"

"Yeah."

"He is not on the school team?"

"No. He doesn't really play soccer," replied Conner, wondering what was taking the ref so long. Some problem with the opposing team, apparently. The rest of the club team stood milling about, thankfully not listening in to him and Alexi. He could just imagine some of the comments.

"Oh."

"I'm trying to convert him," Conner said. "To liking soccer." Maybe Alexi would accept that.

"That's good. There are not enough people who like it here." But then he added, "He is here to see you?"

"Just the game."

"Oh."

And whatever Alexi may have thought, it didn't matter later, when Conner set him up to score and Alexi did so with a perfect touch. They hugged and yelled, the rest of the team surrounding them, because this meant going to the top of the league, and Conner couldn't care about anything else.

* * *

is happy

I hope you all like this chapter. In which there is football. And winning. Like Scotland won against France. Which is now three games in a row we've won, and it puts us at the top of a group including Italy and France! Just don't mention our next match against Ukraine.

But still. We beat France!

I'll shut up now.


	23. Tension

A/N: Scotland lost to Ukraine. Which, okay, we pretty much knew would happen, but...is it wrong to hope? And, seriously, it should have been 1-0, not 2-0. Both the red card and penalty were completely unfair, and I'm not just saying that. Even the English newspapers were agreeing!

Anyway, that's it till March, by which time this'll either be finished or abandoned, so I promise: no more football updates. This chapter is set before Disappearing Act (of which the transcript is up on Rangerwiki dot com). In it, Trent and Conner find out that happily-ever-after doesn't come easily.

* * *

Trent had never been a big fan of soccer – he'd enjoyed playing it when he was a kid, though hadn't paid it much attention since – but he'd quickly come to realise that dating Conner meant soccer. Soccer practises, soccer matches, soccer on TV.

Of course, it wasn't all bad. Watching soccer on TV meant being on Conner's couch, with Conner, and Trent could normally find more interesting things to do than watch 22 men run around after a ball.

Even if Conner did get upset after, when he discovered he'd missed some exciting happening.

Watching Conner play had it's advantages as well. One, Conner liked Trent being there, and Trent liked making Conner happy. Two, watching Conner run around in shorts could never be bad.

Three, it meant they could easily meet up for a post-match celebration, which normally led back to Conner's couch.

He heard the final whistle with relief, making his way down to stand outside a side door to the building the changing rooms were in. Conner would find him, knowing Trent would wait out of sight.

"Hey!"

Trent looked up to see Conner almost bouncing round the corner, still on a high from the win. "Hey," he said. "You were great."

The smile briefly disappeared. "Did you see that shot I missed? Hit it wide, and I had plenty of time…"

"You still won," said Trent. "I thought you were good."

Conner grinned at him, flushed and happy. Trent didn't think, just reached for his hand to pull him close, kiss him…

"Ow!" Trent rebounded off the wall Conner had shoved him into. "What was that for?"

Conner looked around, as if expecting someone to come leaping out with a camera. "We're in public."

"Conner, there is no one around. Most people went out the main entrance."

Conner shook his head. "Someone could see."

"Well, so?"

The look Conner gave him made Trent want to check for a second head. "So? Someone could see!"

"You know, people are going to find out sometime."

"I have told people!"

"Who? You haven't even told Ethan!" Which Trent felt was just a little unfair – all the rest of them knowing a secret, and Ethan left out.

Conner didn't quite glare, but came close. "I'll tell him. Just not now. And I don't really want a bunch of strangers finding out, okay?"

In other words, no, he wasn't going to tell anyone. Trent turned his face away to hide frustration. He wanted to say more, wanted to press Conner into some sort of definite statement…but he didn't want the argument. It felt too soon.

Strange. They fought together, had fought each other, had even hated each other – and now Trent was scared of annoying Conner. "Fine. Are you ready to go?"

"I left my stuff inside. I wanted to see you."

Trent couldn't help smiling. "Well, go get it, then. I'll wait by your car, okay?"

Conner grinned, happiness returning. "Cool. See you."

* * *

Conner walked back to the changing rooms, letting his smile drop as soon as he was away from Trent. What was his problem? So Conner didn't want to tell people, big deal.

He should tell Ethan, really. But the idea of it – of opening his mouth and saying, 'Hey, Ethan, I'm gay', just seemed…mad. He couldn't. Besides, he wasn't gay. He liked girls. Or he thought he did.

Maybe Trent would accept that. Conner didn't know what he was, so he couldn't tell anyone! Simple. Except Trent would probably just point out that Conner could say they were going out.

Damn.

He felt a little dismayed to see Alexi still in the changing room, but he looked ready to leave, so hopefully Conner wouldn't have to talk for very long. To his surprise, Alexi didn't look happy, and stared at Conner with a grim expression. Not the face of someone who'd just won a match.

Had he missed something? Alexi getting booked while Conner was looking in the other direction? Except Alexi had looked cheerful enough earlier, and Conner knew he hadn't missed anything like that. He never did.

"What's up?" he asked.

Alexi shrugged. "I…Conner, that guy…Trent?"

Not good. So not good. "What about him?" It came out just a little too hostile, and Conner winced. Nothing like making Alexi even more suspicious.

Of course, it might be too late to worry about that.

"He is your friend?"

Conner nodded.

Alexi looked away, at the changing room floor. "Conner, I like you, and you have always been nice to me, and introduced me to the team, and that is good…but I don't like…" He paused, seeming to struggle for words. "I won't say anything," he said. "I don't like it, but I won't tell people. You can keep it a secret."

Conner considered trying to play dumb, but…Alexi knew. How? Had he followed Conner out, or just wanted to get away from the crowd? He still didn't like big groups of people, when everyone would talk too fast and all at once.

Stupid. Stupid of Trent, and stupid of Conner for going out to see him without thinking.

"There's nothing to tell," he said, voice still harsh. "So don't say anything."

Alexi drew back in offence, or maybe hurt. "I won't. I said I won't. But people will discover it, if you keep doing this."

"They won't." They couldn't, because Conner just wouldn't be able to handle that. "Besides, no one would believe you if you said anything."

He hated himself for thinking it, but knew it was true: Alexi was quiet, introspective, and foreign, with few friends. All those friends also belonged to Conner, who'd known them longer, and was more popular.

After all, who would believe that Conner McKnight was gay?

Alexi nodded. "I won't. And I will stay on the team. But, I do not want to…to speak to you so much. To…" He glanced up, meeting Conner's eyes for a second. "I just cannot see you the same way. I thought you were…"

He trailed off. Maybe he could have explained better in Russian, but Conner got what he meant.

Trent could say what he liked. Conner wasn't telling anybody.

* * *

"Sorry you didn't want to do anything after the game."

Conner shrugged, even though talking on the phone meant it was fairly pointless. "I was tired."

"I'd be exhausted if I had to run around for an hour and a half. Have you got more energy now?"

Yes. And he'd also managed to put Alexi's revelation out of his mind, so… "Yeah. But my mom's here. What if I come round yours?"

There was a silence on the other end, then Trent said, "Um…how about we meet at Hayley's?"

Hayley's? "Why? Everyone else will be there."

"Yeah, well…it might be nice to see them."

It might, but Conner could think of plenty other things he'd like to be doing. "Trent, even if your dad's in, your place is huge." He could tell that just from driving past. "Besides, I've never been there. I want to see what it's like. I've never know anyone who lived in a mansion before."

"Yeah, it's not as great as it sounds. Look, Conner, maybe we could meet up another time?"

"But…" Hadn't Trent just been wanting to meet up?

"Only, I've just remembered, I've got tons to do for school tomorrow – "

"I could do it with you." And hopefully copy.

"No. No, really, I'm quite tired as well. So maybe another time?"

Conner knew what a brush off sounded like. He just couldn't figure out why he was getting one. "Yeah, sure. See you."

"See you."

Trent hung up the phone, hand shaking. Silly, to get so worked up over such a little thing. It might be fine if Conner came round.

But he still didn't understand how the truce between himself and Mesogog worked. Only that Mesogog wouldn't murder him in his bed, as long as Trent ignored the odd flash of green light and kept his father's secret.

He didn't know how Mesogog would react to Trent bringing the Red Ranger home. And he didn't want to find out.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I keep forgetting to say that, but they really do make me happy.


	24. Dates

A/N: Updates have been slow, I know. And for November, they'll continue to be slow. University degrees are so time-consuming :). But my final essay is due in at the end of November, so after that I'll have more writing time. This chapter is set during Disappearing Act, a transcript of which is up at RangerWiki. A few people have requested I summarise what's going on in episodes, so: Ethan gets nervous about his date with Cassidy, and gets given a 'dating boot-camp' by the other rangers, in which Kira helps him with clothes, Conner teaches him to dance, and Trent teaches him table-manners. Ethan is made late for his date by Thornox. After fighting him, Ethan goes on his date and the others watch. Tyrannodrones turn up to disrupt the date, Thornox shows up again, the Rangers win, and Cassidy and Ethan decide that their relationship would never work and they're better as just friends. Helpful? Want me to repeat for future episodes?

In this chapter, Conner and Trent don't have problems. Really.

* * *

The next day, at school, Trent acted like nothing had been said. There was no mention of Ethan, Trent's house, or anything they'd argued about.

If they'd argued. Conner still wasn't entirely clear on that.

Maybe he should just be grateful. Trent could just be one of those 'it happened in the past, so let's forget it' people. Which would be fine, if Conner was also someone who could do that.

As he couldn't…

"Will you stop that?"

Kira snatched his soccer ball out of his hands. Conner looked at her in surprise, not having realised he was doing anything particularly annoying. He hadn't been trying, anyway.

"Throwing this," she explain. "You were driving me mad." She tossed it into the air, catching it again neatly, just to illustrate the point. And then again. And again. "You know, this is kind of addictive."

Trent, walking between them, laughed.

Conner tried to. Neither of them seemed to notice, going off into some discussion that he didn't bother following. Both of them sounded happy, cheerful…while he was stuck moping, with a niggling feeling that something wasn't right.

Up ahead, he spotted a familiar blue shirt. Ethan. Good. Talking to Cassidy. Conner still couldn't believe they were going out. The general consensus among his friends was that you'd have to be mad to date Cassidy – just look at how she treated Devin.

Conner thought Ethan could handle it.

"Hey," he said, nudging Trent. "There's Ethan."

"And Cassidy." Trent sounded amused. "I still can't believe those two."

"At least you've never seen them holding hands." Kira tossed Conner the ball, not giving him any warning, then giggled as he almost dropped it. "I have an idea!"

"No," said Conner.

"What is it?" asked Trent, obviously not realised that when Kira looked that innocent, anything she was thinking was bound to be bad.

"A double-date," she said, not managing to keep a straight face. "You two, Ethan, and Cassidy."

Trent laughed. This time, Conner didn't even try.

Kira was joking. But the idea of going on a date with Cassidy and Ethan felt terrifying. That would mean Cassidy knowing, and Cassidy most likely broadcasting the fact throughout the entire city.

"Hey," said Kira. "I was kidding."

Up ahead, Cassidy walked away from Ethan. Conner threw the soccer ball back to Kira and sped up. Trent moved to walk next to him, but Conner clapped Ethan's shoulder, using the Blue Ranger as a human shield.

He didn't know why. He just didn't want Trent next to him.

Ethan didn't seem to notice the tension. "What was I thinking?"

"First date jitters?" said Conner.

Ethan shrugged. "I wouldn't know. This is my first date ever."

"No way," said Trent. Conner nodded. First date ever? He'd had that years ago.

But then, Ethan did have a suspiciously close relationship with his laptop…

"Oh, I think it's sweet," said Kira.

"A 20-gig hard-drive with a 512-meg portable back-up is sweet," Ethan corrected her. "This is pure torture."

Conner didn't bother even trying to work out what a 20-gig-whatever was. But he didn't tease Ethan about it, either. He couldn't remember ever seeing his friend look this nervous before.

He put his arm around Ethan's shoulder, this time with no ulterior motive. "Dude, don't sweat. We'll put you through dating boot-camp. When you're finished you'll be Cassidy and Casanova. The power couple of Reefside. Right, guys?"

"Yep," said Trent.

Kira nodded. "Absolutely."

* * *

First lesson, of course, was math. As soon as they'd sat down, Trent asked, "Are you mad at me?" 

Conner looked down at his math book. "No."

Silence. Conner could just imagine Trent's look of frustration.

"I'm just having a bad day," he said. "I don't know why."

A few seconds of silence. Then, "Do you want to meet up later?"

"Ethan's boot-camp. You could come." God knew Ethan needed all the help he could get. Conner snuck a sideways glance at Trent, who looked tense and upset.

And suddenly found it much harder to stay mad. "I'm sorry. I'm just having a bad day. It's not you."

Trent smiled. "Then I'll just have to try and cheer you up, won't I?"

Thinking of ways he might do that was enough to make Conner feel better already.

* * *

Conner might have been serious when he'd started trying to teach Ethan to dance – though Trent doubted it – but the lesson had quickly descended into the two of them doing an exaggerated tango around the room, mainly to make Kira laugh. 

It ended when Ethan flung Conner onto a sofa and pirouetted across the room to Kira. Trent wandered over to the sofa, the twist of Conner's body as he lay sprawled there enough to catch his eye.

Reminding himself not to stare, he said, "Have fun?"

Conner grinned, no sign of his earlier bad mood. Trent felt a moment of jealousy, that Ethan could cheer Conner up without even trying, but pushed it away. He should just be grateful.

"I can't dance either," he said, sitting beside Conner.

The other boy frowned. "You can't?"

"No. Will you teach me?"

Conner stared at him for a moment, doubtful and suspicious. "You can so," he said accusingly.

Trent had been trying to keep a straight face, but it became too difficult. "Yeah. I just wanted to see if you would."

Conner laughed, and Trent felt the urge to lean forwards, touch him. Not even sexually, just to feel that Conner was there, laughing and happy. But he could hear Ethan and Kira chatting on the other side of the room, and he knew what Conner's response would be.

He pulled back, ignoring the confusion appearing on Conner's face. "I better go see Ethan. I've seen him eat. He needs all the help he can get."

* * *

"He's arrived!" squealed Kira, as if they couldn't see for themselves. "She doesn't look too mad he's late…" 

No doubt Ethan would want to kill them if he found out they'd used the view-screen to spy on his date. But it would be three against one, so Conner didn't feel too worried.

"It's still not exactly the best start," Trent pointed out.

Kira's smile faded to a frown as she watched Ethan struggle with the picnic baskets and folding chairs. "Maybe we shouldn't have given him so much stuff."

In Conner's opinion, Ethan needed all the help he could get. But he was standing a little too close to Kira to make saying that wise. "Shh. I want to listen."

"Sorry," Ethan said. "Traffic. I, uh, hope you're hungry."

Cassidy's frown softened into a smile. "You didn't have to go to all this trouble. I'm glad you did, though."

Conner grinned. "My man! Making big points there."

"Ah, how cute is he?" cooed Kira.

Trent exchanged a glance with Conner. "So far, so good."

A water-bottle floated up off the table. Conner stared in alarm, starting in surprise when Dr. O's voice came out of nowhere. "Looks like I'm not the only excellent teacher around."

Ethan might think it was cool, but Conner just felt creeped out. "Has Hayley got any ideas about making you visible again yet?"

The water-bottle floated back onto the table. "Unfortunately not," said Dr. O.

Conner scowled at the place he thought Dr. O stood. "Like you're not enjoying being invisible."

"It has its upsides, but I think it'll get annoying fast."

Trent touched his arm, the light touch enough to focus all Conner's attention on him. "I thought you wanted to listen."

"I really shouldn't be letting you do this," said Dr. O, making no move to stop them. No move Conner could see, anyway.

On the screen, Cassidy and Ethan were sitting in awkward silence. Cassidy said something, but Conner didn't her what: Trent's hand distracted him, moving from his arm to slide across his back, Trent's arm wrapping around his waist.

He relaxed into it before he thought, only after coming up with all the reasons why he shouldn't. Kira was focused on the screen, but who knew where Dr. O was looking?

And even if Dr. O knew, the idea of being seen still made Conner uneasy.

"What?" Trent whispered. "You've gone all tense."

Kira's attention didn't waver from the screen, but Conner still wondered if she'd heard. He took a step away from Trent, freeing himself from the comforting warmth of the arm around his waist.

Rather than answer Trent, he turned back to the screen, where Ethan was talking. At least that was better than sitting in silence – or so he thought, until he heard what Ethan was saying.

"…I was playing this one, Battlestations Extreme, and I was up against all these other players, and they had way more weapons than me…"

"No!" Why was Ethan telling Cassidy about that? "I specifically told him not to go into geek mode!"

Kira shook her head. "That is so not good."

Trent stayed silent.

Cassidy had managed to change the subject, asking Ethan, "Oh, speaking of games, I'm covering the big play-off on Sunday, are you gonna go?"

Which was nice of her, but Conner winced just thinking about Ethan's response.

"I don't really like basketball," said Ethan.

"Does he walk around with his eyes closed?" complained Conner. "I mean, I don't follow football, but how did he manage to miss the fact that there's a big game coming up? It's been all over school!"

"Football," said Cassidy, looking a little impatient.

"Oh," said Ethan. "Right. Sorry."

"Man," said Trent. "This is just not going well."

Kira nodded. "First dates are normally bad, but this is just brutal."

Conner found himself feeling strangely grateful that he and Trent, for all their problems, had never been as bad as that.

* * *

Conner had been the one to let slip to Ethan that they had watched his date, and the result had been predictable. But Ethan had eventually stopped throwing things at them and calmed down, dividing his attention between Kira's show and his laptop.

Conner divided his attention between Kira's show and Trent, watching as the other boy served a customer before drifting in Conner's direction. "Hey," said Trent.

"Hey."

"So, you think Ethan's forgiven us yet?"

"I'm sure he's plotting revenge." Which would be worrying, if Trent hadn't been leaning close like that, so they could talk above the music. Conner was finding it quite hard to concentrate on anything.

He missed Trent's next question. "What?"

"I said, do you want to go on a date sometime?"

A date. With Trent. Yes. "Where?"

"I don't know. A movie?"

That would be okay. Just two guys, seeing a movie together. Nothing weird or unusual. Conner had been to the movies with another guy before and not thought anything about it. Except that this would be different, and Conner felt excitement and nerves coiling low in his belly. Stupid, since he'd done lots more with Trent than sit next to him in a dark room, but...

It would be a date.

Trent wasn't looking at him, was watching Kira with an expression that looked tense and closed. "It's alright if you don't want to," he said.

"No, no. I do. When?"

"Saturday?"

Conner grinned, cheeks feeling hot. "Okay. I'll call you about times and stuff, okay?"

"Okay," said Trent, just as Kira finished her song and applause broke out around them.

* * *


	25. Comfort

A/N: Here it is, finally. I suspect it might be December before the next update, but you never know. And the rating may be going up for next chapter. Or possibly the chapter after. Depends on how I order some scenes. But be warned. There's an episode summary at the end, for people who don't want to be spoiled. This chapter is set during 'Fighting Spirit. In it, Trent finds Conner hard to understand.

* * *

Saturday morning, Conner did not feel good. It wasn't nerves, exactly: just a nagging feeling that something was going to go wrong. That he and Trent would end up having another argument, or that someone would see them and somehow guess, or that it would start raining tadpoles or something.

Well. Possibly not that last one, though you never knew with Mesogog.

He went to his usual Saturday morning soccer practise, dodging enquiries about what he was doing later. He'd just reached home when his communicator bleeped.

He reached for it, trying to avoid a feeling of 'at last'. "What's up?"

"Conner," came Hayley's voice. "Can you come to the Dino Lab? And pick up Kira and Ethan on your way?"

"Sure. What's going on?" Politeness and monster attacks didn't tend to go together, meaning this was something else. "Should I pick up Trent too?"

"He's keeping the cybercafe open for me. I'll fill him in on what's going on, don't worry."

She ended the connection before he had a chance to ask anymore questions. Figured. Trent wasn't even going to be there, but he'd probably still end up knowing more than Conner. Hopefully whatever it was wouldn't take too long – though Trent would probably understand if he was late.

He hesitated, glancing at the clock on the dashboard. Trent might be there, whatever Hayley said. Besides, what if it did take ages, and Conner had to turn up at the cinema in soccer kit?

Better go change.

* * *

"I'm blaming you if Hayley's mad 'cause we're late," Kira informed him, as they headed down the stairs into the Dino Lab. "And you have dirt on your sleeve."

"Where?" That was the problem with wearing white. Red was much more sensible.

Kira pointed to a barely noticeable speck. "There."

"Will you two shut up?" Ethan entered the Dino Lab ahead of them. "What's up, Hayley? Where's Dr. O?"

"Yeah," said Kira. "Not that we'd be able to see him if he was here."

"Hey, guys!"

Conner turned, to see an exercise machine moving on its own.

That was what it looked like, anyway. "I'll never get used to that," said Kira, echoing Conner's thoughts.

"Hey, Dr. O," he said, "No offence, but what's the point of building your biceps if nobody's going to see them?"

The exercise machine stopped moving. "Well, that's the reason why I called you here." Or told Hayley to do it. "Hayley found a way to bring me back to normal."

In which case, why hadn't Hayley sounded happy? She normally couldn't resist blurting out good news. Especially not news that good.

"Well, that's great!" said Kira.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Ethan. "Let's do it!"

Hayley walked up behind them, looking annoyed. "Hold on, everybody. Tommy, I told you. I think the remoleculiser may make you visible again, but I haven't found a power source strong enough for it yet."

Which, to Conner, sounded suspiciously like an excuse.

"I've been thinking about that." A black box floated off a table and towards Hayley. "Maybe we should use this."

Hayley frowned, opened it, and gasped. "No way. Forget it!"

Conner had to peer over her shoulder to see, and almost repeated her gasp at what he saw.

The Black Dino Gem. Dr. O had to be crazy.

"We gotta try something. My Dino Gem is the most powerful source of energy we have."

"Powerful being the operative word," said Hayley. "I have no idea how your body will react to it. It's way too risky."

"Hayley. We don't have a choice."

Conner exchanged a glance with Kira. She looked like he felt – scared and serious and determined at once. But he didn't even know what he was determined about. That Dr. O shouldn't do it? Like Conner could stop him. That Dr. O should?

He thought the idea of Dr. O going through with this was probably the thing making him scared. Anything could happen.

* * *

Trent had never heard Conner sound that bad. Never. He closed up the cyberspace on autopilot, shooing out annoyed customers (what did he mean, they were closing?) and locking up. He'd told Conner he'd get a taxi – Conner wouldn't want to leave the hospital, not now.

He could still hear the words, repeating over and over in his head. 'Dr. O's unconscious. We've called an ambulance.'

God knew what Hayley would tell the hospital. She – or one of them, though Trent guessed it would have been her – had kept enough sense to realise that Conner, Kira and Ethan should leave, go to the hospital separately and meet Hayley there. Three students, spending time at a teacher's house, being there when he somehow fell into a coma?

The taxi driver looked at him sympathetically and drove fast. He got directions to the coma department from the reception, almost running up there. The right room was easy to find: Conner sat slumped outside, head in his hands.

"Hey," he said, sitting next to him on one of the hard plastic chairs. "Are you okay?"

Conner looked tense and strained, but at least not crying or anything. The white of his shirt and t-shirt didn't help, combining with the hospital lights to make him look even paler than he probably was. He looked at Trent with wide, wet eyes that barely focused on his face.

"I'm sorry," said Conner. "I can't go tonight."

It took Trent a moment to work out what he was talking about, before he remembered their planned date. "Don't be stupid. Of course not." Trying to sound comforting, he added, "Another time, when Dr. O's better."

Conner just shook his head, rubbing his nose.

"Have you seen him?" Trent asked.

"Yeah. But I just…" he trailed off. "You should go in."

Trent looked towards the ward door. He didn't know if he wanted to see Dr.O lying unconscious on a hospital bed. "Will you come too?"

"The rules say only four visitors at a time."

Meaning Conner would be out here on his own. Even if Conner wanted to avoid the others, Trent wasn't leaving him for anything. He reached for Conner's hand, finding it and curling his fingers over the clammy palm. "It'll be okay," he said, knowing the words were meaningless but needing to do anything to comfort. "Dr. O's strong, healthy, young…" A ranger, which meant a lot. "He'll be okay."

"Trent…"

It sounded so despairing that Trent wrapped an arm around him, uncaring of the others in the waiting room. Conner sagged against him, slumping sideways till Trent was more holding him up than hugging him.

"It'll be okay," he repeated, noting the shake in his voice and hoping Conner didn't hear it too. "It'll be okay."

* * *

It was Conner's victory. Dr. O might have saved them by arriving when he did, and it had taken a group effort to finish off the monster, but it was Conner's victory. When the rest of them had been reeling from the shocks of losing their powers, seeing Dr. O in a coma and hearing the news anchor announce that they'd 'abandoned' Reefside, Conner had just gotten angry. He'd led them out, refused to give up, kept fighting when Trent had known they'd lose.

And Trent found it hard to connect that Conner with the Conner who had slumped against him in the hospital, and who now sat on the stairs looking exhausted and close to tears. Ethan had managed to cheer him up, teasing and taunting, but now he and Kira were gone, and Trent didn't know what to do.

He sat next to Conner on the step. Hayley was across the room from them, but busy at the computers. Trent reached out to touch Conner's arm, stroking like he might a nervous dog.

Conner ignored him.

"You okay?" Trent asked.

"Yes."

Obviously not, then. Trent struggled to find something – anything – to say. "So, you want to come do something tonight? We could still go see a movie."

"I'm really tired."

In the hospital, it had been easy to comfort, with both of them feeling the same grief and fear. Now Trent had no idea what was wrong: whether it was some delayed reaction or a deeper problem. What if Conner was mad at him? Trent didn't know why, bu he couldn't help wonder. Conner could feel like Trent hadn't supported him enough, or had given up too quickly.

He bit his lip, trying to decide what to say when Dr. O interrupted. "Hey."

They both looked up as he came out of the Raptors' room, wiping his hands on a towel. He tossed it over the back of a chair – something Hayley would complain about later – then walked over to crouch in front of Conner. "You okay?"

He got more than a curt 'yes'. "I'm just tired," said Conner, looking and sounding it. "We've got a game tomorrow as well, and our main goalie's got tonsillitis."

Dr O looked more amused than concerned by that news. He straightened his face before saying, "You did well today. I'm proud of you."

That got a smile, and Trent tried not to feel jealous or excluded.

"Are you okay?" asked Conner.

"Relieved to be visible again. I'm going to go get some rest. You both should too." He stood, rubbing Conner's shoulder and giving Trent a nod before moving past them up the stairs. "I'll see you both tomorrow for training."

Conner turned to Trent as soon as Dr. O was gone. "You want to see a movie on Monday? It's the cheap day."

Trent grinned in relief, uncaring of who had caused the mood change as long as Conner wasn't mad at him. "Yeah. Cool." And dared to ask, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I am."

* * *

Episode summary: Some green goo is discovered by Elsa. Dr. O and Hayley use it while trying to make Dr. O visible again. They succeed, but Dr. O ends up in a coma (at which point I was wonder what would have happened if he'd still been invisible, and in a coma). The rangers visit them in hospital, but have to leave to go and fight a monster, who steals their powers. The rangers return to the hospital, and watch on the news as the monster trashes the city and the news anchors announce that the power rangers have abandoned Reefside. Conner gets all pissed off, and they go and fight the monster without any powers (ouchie). Meanwhile, Dr. O has been fighting his past ranger forms. They defeat him, but give him back his Dino Gem when he refuses to give up. He goes and saves the others, they are all reunited, and Ethan accuses Conner of crying. Aw.


	26. Doubt

A/N: FFnet had been a bit weird lately, and I know some people didn't get an e-mail alert for chapter 25, so if that's how you hear about updates check that you've read it! I don't really know what's been happening with it, only that there have been problems. Anyway, this is chapter 26, and hopefully after this updates should be coming a bit faster. I have a possibly (almost certainly) optimistic goal of being finished by Christmas, but there's still quite a bit left to go. In this chapter, Conner starts to have doubts.

* * *

Conner left soccer practise on a high, optimistic about their chances in the next game. One of the new freshmen was proving a good defender, something they desperately needed. 

And for the first time since he'd found out, Alexi had showered in the changing rooms with the rest of the team, rather than going straight home. He'd ignored Conner, sure, but…he'd been there. Maybe things could start to relax between them.

Which was what Conner should now be doing, as several teachers were dropping hints about the value of academic work. But studying was boring, and he wanted to see Trent.

He'd dropped off Trent at his house before, so he knew the way. And he figured that if Trent's dad was home, they didn't have to do anything. They could just hang, something that seemed weirdly attractive. And Conner could apologise for the way he'd acted before, after Dr. O came out of his coma.

Or maybe just hope Trent had forgotten it. Whichever worked. Because Conner still didn't know exactly why he'd acted like it, only that for some reason he'd felt furious at the others for just standing there, not saying anything and leaving it to Conner to make the decisions.

Which, okay, he supposed was he job as leader. But he didn't know what he was doing, and he hated the pressure of it. Any of the others would probably be better, if only Conner hadn't gone and picked up the red gem. Dr. O was the one who made the real choices. Conner just agreed with him.

But Trent had seemed to think Conner had done okay, even though the only plan he'd been able to come up with would have almost certainly led to them all being destroyed. So things should be okay. Shouldn't they?

Even though he'd come planning to apologise, he felt slightly surprised by Trent's welcome. "Conner? What are you doing here?"

Even Conner knew that was rude. "I came to see you."

"You didn't phone!"

"No, I'd just finished soccer practise and I – "

"Trent?" A voice from inside cut him off. "Who is it?" Conner heard footsteps echoing down the hall towards them.

"No one!" Trent yelled back. "Just a friend from school."

"Dude, he knows me," Conner pointed out. "He taught us, remember?" And what fun lessons those had been.

"Conner, you need to go. Really, it's – "

"Trent?

Anton Mercer appeared at the end of the hall. He started on seeing Conner, but continued walking towards them. "Conner, isn't it?"

"Um, yes," said Conner, wondering how to address someone who was both your ex-teacher and boyfriend's dad. "Sir." Better be safe.

Mercer nodded. Conner noticed one of his hands shaking slightly, before he slipped it into a pocket. "Good. You're here to see Trent? I'm always telling him to invite people round."

It wasn't just his hand shaking, Conner realised. It was his whole arm. He glanced at Trent, who looked pale.

He turned back to Mercer, who attempted a small smile. "If you'll excuse me," he said. "There's something I must attend to."

Conner watched as he almost ran back down the hall, and out of sight. "Is he ill?"

Trent nodded. "Yeah. Look, I really should go and see if he needs any help. You should go."

Clearly, coming here had not been one of his better ideas. "Yeah. See you some other time, yeah? I wanted to - "

"Yeah. Some other time," Trent agreed, cutting him off and almost shoving him down the porch steps. "Bye now!"

"I - "

Trent disappeared back inside, slamming the door behind him.

Well. That had been weird.

Trying to put it out of his mind, he turned to walk back down the driveway. He'd parked outside, not knowing if Mercer would appreciate Conner parking on their tidy gravel. Most likely not.

But he only made it three steps before he felt a familiar breath of wind. He stopped, praying it was natural.

Green light flashed. He closed his eyes on instinct. When he opened them, it was to see tyrannodrones surrounding him, scattered over the neatly-mown lawn.

This was so not good.

* * *

Should he call for help? A glance behind him showed that Trent had disappeared inside, to help his dad. 

Conner looked back at the tyrannodrones. He couldn't call Trent, not now, not while Trent's dad was ill. Besides, they were only tyrannodrones. He could hardly call himself a Power Ranger if he couldn't handle a few of those without back up.

Except there were more than just a few.

The tyrannodrones didn't give him any more time to make a decision. They rushed at him as a pack

A tyrannodrone punched at him. Conner dodged, caught the arm before the tyrannodrone could pull back and threw it over his hip. One day, he would really have to thank Dr. O for teaching him that.

A foot slammed into his ribs. He fell to the grass, jarred his knee, bouncing up again before any of the tyrannodrones could take advantage. Pain pulsed in his leg as he kicked out in another, but it wasn't bad enough to make him fall.

Ignore it, he told himself. Ignore it.

"Conner!"

He didn't have time to reply, a tyrannodrone taking advantage of the distraction to come in, swinging fists in Conner's direction. Conner kicked him in the shin. Effective enough. Another tried to grab him from behind, and he drove his elbows back, getting free enough to aim a punch of his own.

And ow. Knuckles.

The next few tyrannodrones he kicked away, flashes of white in the corner of his eye confirming that Trent was busy doing the same. Between them, it didn't take long to defeat the tyrannodrones. Conner flung a last one away, watching as it tripped over one of its comrades and hit the grass.

The flash of green light had barely faded before Trent was next to him, clutching his arm. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine." And since Trent didn't look hurt, he got straight to the important question. "Did your dad see?"

Trent looked away. "No. He's lying down. I couldn't believe it when I heard…I was just going into the kitchen for a drink…" He looked back at Conner. "You sure you're alright?"

"I can handle a few tyrannodrones." Except his knee still twinged when he bent it. It would be healed within hours, but for now? Ouch.

"Yeah. It just freaked me out."

Doubtless it would freak Dr. O out too. It was a bit strange, them appearing at Trent's house. Hopefully not something they were going to make a habit. "Yeah," he said, raising his communicator. "Dr. O might – "

Trent's fingers closed around his wrist, yanking it away from Conner's mouth so hard it hurt. Conner pulled away, shaking his hand. "Ow! What?"

"Don't," said Trent.

"What?"

"Don't call him. It was just tyrannodrones, like you said. Not important."

Conner looked at him in confusion. "But we're supposed to. It might give him some clue as to what Mesogog's up to. And besides, they attacked your house!" Conner would be freaking out. Conner was freaking out, really, and it wasn't even him. "We need to report every attack. You know that."

Trent grabbed his wrist again, squeezing gently. "Conner, please. Don't. I just…I just don't want to bother him."

"It's not bothering him, it's – "

"Look, Conner…please, alright? Please don't tell him. Just, promise me."

Conner let Trent keep holding his wrist, the arguments as to why he should contact Dr. O seeming less convincing by the second. He tried to remember them, remind himself of what a proper ranger would do. "We really should tell him."

"Please, don't. Promise you won't."

Conner hesitated. He knew what he should do: ignore Trent and call Dr. O. But a little voice inside his head pointed out that then Trent might be mad at him, and he didn't want them to argue again, did he? Not when things finally seemed to be going well.

"Why?" he tried asking.

"Look, it's personal. I can't tell you. But I will owe you so much if you don't tell him. Please? Just trust me?"

Conner did trust Trent. Strange, after so long feeling suspicious when Trent so much as breathed, but he did. And Trent knew they had to report attacks as well as he did, so surely he wouldn't ask Conner not to without a good reason.

"You really can't tell me why?" he said, praying Trent would suddenly change his mind.

"One day, I will. I promise."

He bit his lip, looking at the ground. "Then I promise I won't tell," he said.

And when Trent smiled at him, it was almost enough to let him ignore that nagging voice at the back of his mind telling him he should have been stronger, should have ignored Trent, should have done what he knew was the right thing. After all, what sort of Power Ranger was he, if he broke the rules just because he didn't want to argue with his boyfriend?

* * *

He should have let Conner call. 

Too late now, especially after he'd made such a fuss, but in hindsight it would have caused less suspicion to have just let Dr. O know. What if he found out later? Or Conner thought about it a bit more, and decided to ask Trent more questions?

Trent heard Conner's car pull away, and wished for a moment that he could have gone with him. But Conner thought his dad was sick – in bed – and it would have made him wonder if Trent just left. And it would really be best if Conner just forgot all this, while Trent prayed to whatever deity that would listen that he hadn't just messed things up.

No one would have guessed about his father from hearing about a tyrannodrone attack, but Trent had panicked. That was the problem with secrets. They always seemed so obvious.

He'd just have to hope Conner kept his promise – or that he could lie his way out of it if Conner didn't.


	27. First Date

A/N: Yeah, you know how I said the rating might be going up to M this chapter or next? Turns out that's not happening till Chapter 33. On the other hand, the good news is that I have now written up to chapter 33. Wahey! This chapter (and last chapter) is set before The Passion of Connor. In this chapter, Conner and Trent have a date and a discussion.

* * *

"Well," said Trent. "Bridget Jones, Spongebob Squarepants, National Treasure, or Alexander."

Conner shot him a look. "Did you really just include Bridget Jones in that list?"

The two of them stood in the cinema foyer, studying one of the screen giving information. Conner, trying to be polite, had asked Trent what films he would like to see.

Bridget Jones?

Trent just shrugged. "It looks funny. I'm guessing you don't want to see it?"

No. And he didn't really want to watch some dumb cartoon either. "No. Or Spongebob Squarepants." He stared at the remaining two choices, wishing he'd bothered to look them up on the internet before coming. The posters included weapons, which at least meant he wouldn't feel embarrassed going in, even if they turned out to be crap. "I don't care about the other two."

"Really?" If he'd been paying more attention, he might have thought more about Trent's look of surprise.

"No. I'm going to get some popcorn, okay? You decide."

Trent nodded as he walked away. The queue was short, but by the time he got back Trent had tickets. "Here," he said, pulling out money to give to Trent.

Trent started to shake his head. "I'll pay, I don't – "

"No."

Thankfully, Trent didn't argue any further, taking the money and giving Conner the ticket. Alexander, Conner noted. Hopefully Trent wasn't going to want to discuss how historical it was or anything.

"You ready to go in?" he asked.

Trent nodded. "Let's go."

----

Conner resisted the impulse to tell the ticket guy that they were going to join their girlfriends, and tried not to walk more than a metre away from Trent. Mostly because the corridor wasn't that wide, and Trent gave him strange looks if he started lagging behind.

"Are you alright?" Trent asked him.

"Yes." Conner sped up, to walk ahead of Trent. "Look, there's our screen."

Aware he was being silly – no one was going to look at them and think they were on a date – he held the door open till Trent got there. He headed straight for the back row of seats, but couldn't help flinching away slightly when Trent sat beside him.

Stupid, he told himself. You've sat next to a guy in the movies before.

It was just that he'd normally had a girl on his other side.

"So," said Trent, "Have you heard much about this movie?"

"About Alexander the Great?" He fished out a bit of popcorn.

"Yeah. Anything else?"

"No." Conner paused, popcorn half-way to his mouth, wondering if there was something he should know. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Oh. Good. Want some popcorn?"

----

So far, Conner hadn't been overly impressed. Too much talking, especially from that old guy. And while watching Angelina Jolie play with snakes wasn't all bad…

Well. He still wished they'd just hurry up and start doing some fighting. He snuck a sideways glance at Trent, who looked engrossed. Figured. Trent had spent the time before the film giving Conner a history of Alexander's life, which to Conner seemed to involve a lot of fighting and dying young.

And for some reason, Trent kept giving him strange looks. Conner didn't know why, but he wished Trent would stop.

When Alexander and Hephaistion started doing all but kissing, Conner figured it out. "They're gay?"

"Um…"

"You couldn't, like, tell me?"

"I didn't think you'd care!"

Conner gave him a look. Trent sighed, then rolled his eyes. "I didn't realise you didn't know, okay? I mean, everyone's been talking about it! And then, when I realised you didn't, I thought – well, it's not like you should care."

Conner watched as the conversation between Hephaistion and Alexander continued, feeling uncomfortable as it grew more intimate. Resisting the urge to cover his ears, he said, "It's just weird, that's all."

"How enlightened of you."

Conner was going to hit him in a moment. "Look, I just didn't expect it, okay? Give me a break. I mean, I think – "

Trent hit his arm as one of the ushers appeared, looking up towards them. Conner sat back in his seat, feeling sulky at not being able to tell Trent what he thought.

So he settled for pinching him instead.

"Ow!" yelped Trent. The usher moved a step closer towards them, but seemed content not to investigate when Trent didn't say anything else.

Conner smirked at him, leaning as far away as he could. Which, given that they were sat next to each other, wasn't very far.

Still, he managed not to make any noise when Trent poked him back. The usher took one last glance around, and left. Feeling bold, Conner shifted over to place his mouth against Trent's ear. "There's hardly anyone in here." About ten other people, mostly sitting near the front.

"So?"

"Dude, have you ever actually been on a date to the cinema before? You're not supposed to watch the movie."

On the screen, some old guy had started pulling intestines out of a rabbit. Conner could just see a smile on Trent's face, but the other boy shook his head. "Weren't you worried about getting caught?"

The idea that this was a gay movie made Conner feel safer. None of his friends were likely to wander in if they might see two guys kissing. Maybe some of his female friends, but they'd probably be put off by the blood.

"Come here," he muttered, cupping the back of Trent's neck in his hand. Trent turned fairly willingly, tilting his mouth to meet Conner's in a hesitant kiss. His lips felt rough and chapped as Conner brushed over them with his tongue, before slipping it inside Trent's mouth.

From there, the kiss grew deeper, both of them pulling back for breath when they needed before pressing together again, creating small, wet sounds that Conner prayed weren't too loud. They didn't seem to be drowned out by the clash of swords and screams of dying men and horses from the screen. The battle he'd been waiting for, but he didn't care.

Kissing Trent felt just too good to stop.

----

Conner pulled up down the road from Trent's house, hoping the trees would shield them from any watching eyes – and that what he wanted to say wouldn't lead to yet another argument. He turned off the engine, trying to stall for time, but when the sound died it was speak or sit in silence. "Trent? Can I talk to you?"

Trent's relaxed expression contracted into worry. "About what?"

"No, no, it's just…I wanted to say sorry? About the other night?"

Trent's frown remained. "What other night?"

That made Conner feel so much better. He'd been obsessing about something Trent had forgotten about. Wonderful. "Nothing."

"No, what?" Trent's frown became more thoughtful. "About after Dr. O came out of his coma? You don't need to apologise, that's – "

Conner wished he hadn't started this. "No, I was just in a really bad mood." He started to finger the steering wheel, hoping Trent would take the hint. "So, sorry."

"No, really, you shouldn't be." Trent paused, then reached out to touch Conner's knee, and Conner tried not to tense up. He was getting that touching was just something Trent liked doing, but it didn't make it any less distracting. "Was it just 'cause of what happened to Dr. O?" Trent asked.

"No…I don't know. I was just…I mean, I just felt like I had no idea what to do, you know? When Dr. O was in a coma, and the city was being attacked, and I just couldn't think of any way to stop it."

"What do you mean?" Trent sounded genuinely shocked, which surprised Conner. He thought it had been obvious.

"Well, I couldn't think of anything. And, I was just thinking, if Dr. O hadn't woken up…and then, I felt angry at you guys as well, for not thinking of anything. Which I know is silly, but…"

"No, no, it's not. But that's why you're the leader, because you do these things when the rest of us don't. Red Ranger, remember?"

Conner knew his next comment wouldn't go down well, but said it anyway. "When Dr. O became White Ranger, he replaced the Red Ranger as leader."

It took Trent a moment to work it out, and when he did, he gaped. "Conner, you want me to be the leader?"

"Well…"

"That's mad! Conner, I would suck as a leader. And you're great at it! I mean, just look at this weekend. The rest of us were standing around feeling scared, and you were the one who dragged us out to fight."

"I didn't drag you, I – "

"Well, I know, but if you hadn't gone we wouldn't have followed."

Maybe. But, surely if he hadn't been there, one of the others would have gone. Or they wouldn't have been waiting for him to say something, so they'd have come up with a better plan that didn't involve almost certain death.

"I just feel like…shouldn't the Power Rangers be, like, really strong and stuff? I mean, all I do is play soccer, and even that's not going so well recently. I can't even get up the nerve to tell anyone…you know." He couldn't even say it, which was fairly pathetic. "About you and me. I mean, what right do I have to be a Power Ranger?"

"What right do any of us have?" said Trent, sounding logical and unconvincing. "Take that argument, and Kira's just a musician, Ethan's just a gamer, and I'm just an artist. But we're all good rangers – and, Conner, you're a great leader. Really."

Conner nodded, looking at his knees. Trent was probably right. He sounded so confident, but wasn't that the point? He was all passionate and motivated about being a ranger, like it was something he'd always wanted to do. He'd never tried to give his morpher back.

But… "Wouldn't a great leader have told Dr. O about the tyrannodrones?" Instead of letting Trent talk him out of it because he wanted to avoid another argument.

Trent stilled, then pulled away. "Maybe you're being a great leader by trusting your team-mates."

But he didn't sound as sure as before.

* * *


	28. Saving Trees

A/N: Another chapter for you all. And this is something of a landmark chapter. Not only have we reached the episode this fic was named for, but I have finally had to change some dialogue.

I'm very proud that so far, I've not had to change anything that happened in any of the episodes (and hello? What does that say about the slash?) but there's really no way I can make 'There is the future Mrs. McKnight' into a comment that proves how much Conner really loves Trent. And various other things don't make sense unless Conner has a crush on Krista. Which is one reason I introduced Krista as a character much earlier - the main themes of the episodes, and the important scenes, do work if they're just friends. It's just a bit of dialogue that's had to go. Sigh.

This is set during the first half (well, not really a half, but some sort of fraction) of The Passion of Connor. I've put a summary of what's going on in the episode up to the point this chapter ends. The rest of the episode summary will be at the end of the next chapter. In this chapter, Conner agrees to help Krista save a tree.

* * *

Conner stepped through the double-doors, Ethan and Trent on either side of him. Ahead, he saw a familiar girl sticking up posters. "Oh, hey," he said, nudging Ethan. "There's Krista."

"I still have no idea why she even talks to you."

"Dude, don't be a hater. Just because I got the magic."

Trent snorted with laughter, leaning against the wall. "I'm with Ethan on this one. I've talked to Krista in math class. She's kinda deep. And you're, well…"

His grin suggested he was looking more for a reaction than anything else. Obviously, today was 'let's-all-pick-on-Conner' day. But, weirdly, he didn't mind. Felt almost happy about it. Because at least it was a distraction.

And, really, if he needed a distraction from inner thoughts, wasn't that, like, proof that he was deep?

Ethan finished Trent's sentence. "Not deep?"

"I didn't want to say it."

Oh, ha ha. Very funny. "You guys are supposed to back me up, remember?" Like they ever did. "Where's the love?"

Ethan just grinned at him.

"Now, observe," said Conner. "She likes me."

He left them standing by the doors, walking to where Krista was sticking up another poster. From the amount of green, probably environmental rather than gay-rights. Had a rainbow, though. "Krista."

"Oh, hey, Conner." She finished sticking up the poster, moving on to another.

"What are the posters about?"

She handed him one, a colourful sheet with the words 'save the tree' curving over a drawing of a tree – Conner assumed the one she wanted to rescue.

"So, there's a tree that needs saving?"

"Yeah. Behind the school. It is over one hundred years old, and Randall," she almost spat the name, "Wants to tear it down to make a new parking lot."

He didn't really care, but something about the fact that Krista so obviously did interested him. "Really?"

"It's a crime against nature. This tree has been part of the eco-system longer than any of us have even been here! Dozens of creatures depend on it!"

Conner looked down at the poster again. "So, when's the protest?"

"You want to help?"

Not really. "Yes."

She paused. "Since the first one you came on, you've not really seemed interested."

And there was a very good reason for that. "I've just been really busy." But going on a protest would be the perfect way to prove to Ethan and Trent that he could so be deep. Also, with luck he could drag one of them along, so he wouldn't have to be bored.

And he just wanted to see their faces when he told them. This could win him hours of amusement, easily. "Where do I sign up?"

"Really?"

"Just tell me what to do."

----

"Save the tree! Save the tree! Save the tree!"

Conner scowled at the crowd, wishing they'd stop chanting for a bit. How was he supposed to talk when they were making so much noise? And couldn't the builders just hurry up and do something so this could end? They currently seemed happy just standing at watching the protest, chatting amongst themselves and using the bulldozer to lean against.

Ethan nodded at his sign. "I think you're supposed to be holding that up. Not leaning on it."

Whatever. Trent was working at the cyberspace, and Kira had been too busy laughing at him to agree to come, so it was just Conner and Ethan. Along with every hippy the school possessed.

Cassidy and Devin appeared from the direction of the school, Devin's camera over his shoulder. Conner nudged Ethan. "Hey, there's Cassidy."

"Shut up."

Ethan was so easy.

Conner watched as Krista almost walked into Cassidy, provoking some sort of argument, while Devin allowed himself to be pulled into the group of protesters.

"Admit it," ordered Ethan, as the protesters started tying Devin to the tree. "There is no way you care about the tree. You're just doing it to try and prove me and Trent wrong."

"Ethan, I am hurt. Krista believes me."

"Dude, do you really care about the tree?"

Conner shook his head. "She doesn't need to know that. I just have to make it look like I care."

"Just as I thought!"

Conner winced at the sound of Krista's voice, turning to see her glaring at him. "You can't teach an old jock new tricks," she said. "Do us a favour, and leave this to the people who really care!"

"Oooh," said Ethan, as Krista stormed off.

"Ouch." Apologies clearly needed later.

"Get your men working!"

Conner jumped at the sound of Randall's voice, magnified to several times its usual volume by a megaphone. She flapped a clipboard at the man leaning against the bulldozer. "I have a permit!"

"Finally," muttered Ethan. "Some entertainment."

Conner rose onto his tiptoes, trying to peer over the crowd to get a better view, but found there were too many signs in the way. "Come on," he said. "We can see over here." Hopefully Randall would come off looking like an idiot. He couldn't see Krista backing down just because someone started shouting.

And, right enough, he saw Krista had moved to stand in front of the bulldozer. He hesitated, before taking a step towards her. It was dangerous, and…

Ethan grabbed his arm. "Dude, do you really want her to get even madder at you? She'll be fine."

The driver started up the bulldozer, then leaned out to wave Krista aside. "Kid, I've got my orders!"

At least he seemed to have morals. Conner wouldn't be surprised if Randall ordered him to run Krista over.

Which was why she should really move.

"Stop worrying," Ethan told him. "It's called risking something for what you believe in. Lots of people do it."

Well, he didn't have to say it like that. Conner risked stuff all the time for what he believed in. He just didn't do it in front of bulldozers.

He thought he risked stuff, anyway. Didn't he?

"I'm not moving," Krista said, sounding worryingly like she meant it.

Conner watched in relief as the man moved to get out of the van. A scraping noise sounded above them. Already nervous, he looked up, to see the metal cage starting to fall.

Onto Krista.

"Krista!"

Forgetting the crowd he used his super-speed to get to Krista, everything slowing around him as he covered the distance in an instant.

"Look out!"

She looked up, gasping, freezing to the spot. Conner slammed into her, desperate to get her out of the way. His force threw them forwards, breath knocked out of them as they hit the ground. Behind them, he heard the cage slam into the ground.

Too close. Way too close.

Krista still looked shaky, skin paler than usual. "You okay?" Conner asked.

She looked at him, wide-eyed. "How'd you – "

Dr. O was going to kill him if people started asking questions. He tried to grin. "It's just part of being an old jock."

She laughed, slumping back against the ground. Conner thought about getting up, then decided against. Krista wasn't the only one who felt shaky.

Ethan arrived to look down at them. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, thanks to Conner," said Krista, giving him another smile.

"Yeah. Conner, Dr. O's just talking to Randall."

Conner stared up at him, trying to read Ethan's tone of voice. Was he mad because Conner had risked exposing them? Maybe there had been another way of saving Krista, but there hadn't been anytime to think.

Conner thought it had been worth the risk. And no one seemed to have noticed. No one was staring at him, anyway.

"Everybody out of here!" Randall's voice blared through the megaphone, making them all jump a second time. "Go on, shoo!"

"I have to go," said Krista, pushing herself up. "I need to find Leanne…"

"I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah!"

"Well," said Ethan. "At least she's not mad at you anymore."

----

Conner caught up with Krista just before she left the school grounds. He watched her as they walked, judging her response to his words. "Look, I know what people say about me, but, there's a lot more going on in my life." And at that moment, he really wanted to tell her, just to tell somebody who might be able to help him.

He remembered what Ethan had said, about Krista standing up for her beliefs. Maybe if he told her, she'd be able to tell him how to be a better ranger, feel about it like she did about the environment. Because she felt so passionate about it, devoted most of her time to it. If she were a ranger, he'd bet she would never groan when her communicator bleeped.

He couldn't. He knew he couldn't tell her, he just…

"That tree is really important to me," she said. "I can't spend time with someone who won't take my passion seriously."

"I promise, as long as I'm around, nothing will happen to that tree."

Maybe her passion would start to rub off if he spent enough time around her. It was always worth a try.

She nodded. "Thank you."

"Now," he said, "You want to go get a smoothie at Hayley's?"

"Are they organic?"

Conner paused, trying to remember. They probably were, weren't they? Hayley seemed that type of person. "'Course," he said, praying he wasn't wrong. "Completely organic."

She smiled, linking her arm through his. "Then that sounds perfect. And I can tell you a little more about how you can help tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"For the protest, of course!"

----

Conner stood in the Dino Lab, between Trent and Kira, watching Dr. O and Hayley work on the computers. Ethan stood on the other side of Trent. With nothing else to do but wait for information, the four of them watched the screen, showing an image of the hole where the tree used to grow.

Seeing Krista appear was like a confirmation of everything he'd been thinking. He knew how passionately she felt: of course she wouldn't have suddenly realised the danger and decided against! He shouldn't have let her leave the Cyberspace, should somehow have sorted everything out before it got this far. Hadn't he promised Krista that nothing would happen to the tree while he was around?

Of course, that had been before he'd known Mesogog wanted it.

"Hey," said Kira, just in case none of them had noticed. "There's Krista."

Conner turned, and walked away.

* * *

Episode summary: It starts with Ethan and Trent making fun of Conner abou his crush on Krista. He spots her, pretends to care about her tree, goes to the protest, and tells Ethan he doesn't really care while Krista's standing right behind him. Oops! But he saves her life by using super-speed in front of a large crowd of people who apparently all blinked at that exact moment, and later they have a deep chat followed by a trip to the cyberspace. Meanwhile, Devin was left tied to the tree, and was still there when Zeltrax turned up, looking for the sap of life (or something) that the tree was growing over. Zeltrax uses it to make himself stronger, and sends Devin away with a message for the Power Rangers. Elsa then turns up, and they fight. Devin runs to the cyberspace, where he tells Cassidy about Zeltrax/the tree/needing the rangers. Krista overhears and, ignoring Conner's protests, goes to check on the tree. The rangers go to the Dino Lab, where they hear about Zeltrax. When Krista appears on the screen, Conner turns and walks away...

And just to make this even longer...several of you mentioned Conner's inconsistency in the last chapter, so I figured I'd say something just to explain. It was mostly drawn from personal experience of when I first started going out with my girlfriend. We spent ages fretting before going to the movies together (never mind that we'd both been with female friends before and no one had ever raised an eyebrow) only to start making out while we were there. I chose Alexander (which was out at that time: go me for doing actual research!) because I figured it might make Conner more likely to do that. So, to cut a long and rambling explanation short: he was inconsistent, but feelings often are :).


	29. Confidence

A/N: An extra long chapter as a late Christmas present for you all. This chapter starts where chapter 28 left off, and is set during and after The Passion of Connor - the second half of the episode summary is at the end. In this chapter, Conner realises that maybe he's not as bad a ranger as he thought.

* * *

Conner turned, and walked away.

He heard footsteps following, but only one pair. Dr. O, then. Kira might have let Trent follow on his own, but Ethan wouldn't have. He managed to make it around the corner before Dr. O caught up with him.

"You okay?"

No. He'd walked far enough that they had some privacy, so instead of brushing Dr. O off with an easy excuse he said, "I don't know. Sometimes I wonder if I'm cut out for this super-hero stuff."

"Still have doubts?"

"It's just when…you see someone like Krista, who believes so strongly in what she's doing that nothing can stop her. I don't know if I have that in me."

Of all the possible reactions he'd thought of, laughter hadn't really been top of the list. Dr. O shook his head, still smiling. "You crack me up."

"What'd I say?"

"You remind me so much of myself when I was your age. I had all this ability and raw emotion, but it took me a while to get the confidence to believe in myself. What I was truly capable of."

"I've got confidence." Too much, according to most people.

But Dr. O shook his head again. "Cockiness and confidence are two different things. There's a whole world you haven't even tapped into yet. Beyond Triassic power and Super Dino Mode. But you gotta believe you deserve it. And when you do, you'll be blown away by what you can do."

Conner paused, struggling for a response. Maybe Ethan would have been able to come up with something meaningful, or Kira, but he felt like his tongue had turned into a dead lump, incapable of movement. He wanted to ask Dr. O more, about whether he was just saying that, or if it might really be true.

And then the alarm beeped behind them, and his worries about Krista came rushing back. "What's up?" he called, only to get the answer when he saw the screen: triptoids. Pity. He hadn't missed them. At least Krista was nowhere in sight.

"Is it Zeltrax?" asked Dr. O.

"No," said Hayley. "But it looks like some of his old friends are throwing him a welcome back party."

"We can handle the triptoids." Conner almost looked forwards to it.

"Trent, you stay here in case Zeltrax makes another appearance," said Dr. O.

Like, where the tree used to be. Where Krista was.

He pushed the thoughts out of his mind as Trent replied, "You got it," sliding past him to take the chair next to Hayley.

"Ready?" Conner asked the others, morpher appearing on his wrist. They nodded back, and he flipped the Dino plate on his morpher, yelling, "Dino Thunder, power up!"

Morphed, they headed towards the bunker where Dr. O kept the Raptor Cycles. Kira and Ethan went in first, but Conner wanted – needed – to ask Dr. O something.

"Dr. O?" He grabbed his teacher's arm just before he followed the others out the door.

"Yes?"

Easier to ask this, somehow, when they both had helmets on. Less revealing. "Do you believe I deserve it? What you were talking about earlier?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you believe it."

So not helpful. "But…how do I get that much passion about being a ranger?"

"Conner, passion doesn't just happen. You make it grow." And now it was Dr. O's turn to grab Conner's arm before he left. "And Conner…I do believe you deserve it. I always have."

----

"You played right into my hands!" Zeltrax said, clutching the hunk of broken wood that was all that remained of his tree-monster. "Eternal life is mine!"

They didn't have time to dodge as pink light blasted at them, knocking them all to the ground.

And when Conner looked up, Zeltrax was gone.

"Where is he?"

"He got away!" Kira sounded ready to kick something. Probably Zeltrax. "What did he mean, 'we played right into his hands'?"

Dr. O didn't answer her. He was already talking into his communicator. "Hayley, where is he?"

"I don't know. For some reason the scanners are having trouble picking him up. I think you're going to have to search the old fashioned way."

"Keep trying," said Dr. O. "We split up. Where would he go?"

"Back to the spring," said Conner. "I'll go there." And pray that Krista had come to her senses and left.

"Good," said Dr. O. "Ethan, you go – "

Conner didn't stop to hear. He ran to his Raptor Cycle, speeding back towards the school.

----

He arrived just in time to see Zeltrax throw the remains of the tree into the spring of life, roaring as fresh power poured into him. Krista lay on the grass, and from her face he didn't think she'd be able to get up and run anytime soon.

"Stay back, Krista!" he yelled, hoping she wouldn't recognise his voice.

Zeltrax turned to face him, looking stronger than ever. "Meddling fool!"

Conner had his Thundermax Saber out before Zeltrax finished talking. He ran towards Zeltrax, who pulled out his staff. He blocked Conner's first four strikes easily, ducking when Conner tried a spinning kick.

Mistake. The move put him off balance enough for Zeltrax to strike him across the chest, sparks flying from the impacts. The third hit knocked him to the ground, and he rolled away, clutching on to his saber.

He struggled to get up. Zeltrax strode over to Krista, grabbing her by the arm and hauling her to her feet. "Come with me," he growled, Krista crying out in fear.

"No, please, let me go!"

"You will be a lesson to anyone who crosses me."

He looked up, and before Conner could do anything they disappeared in a flash of red light.

"No! Krista." He managed to struggle up, his communicator starting to bleep on his wrist.

"Conner," came Hayley's voice. "There's been a sudden spike of energy at the old quarry. I'm still not picking up anything clear, but it might be Zeltrax."

Conner staggered towards his cycle, feeling that however fast he got there, he would be too late.

----

Conner drove as far as he could, getting off only when the quarry rocks became impossible to pass. He went as fast as he could on foot, still aching from Zeltrax's earlier blast.

"Krista!" he shouted, hoping she was still capable of yelling. "Where are you?"

No response, and he stumbled, one of his knees buckling under him. He wanted to drop to the ground, just give up, because it was really a miracle he hadn't demorphed yet. Whatever power the spring of life had given Zeltrax, it was more than Conner could stand up to.

Where were the others?

He heard a faint scream, and looked up. What he saw made him wish he hadn't. Zeltrax was half way up a cliff, holding a screaming Krista under one arm as he climbed.

"Krista!"

They both looked at him.

"Let her go!"

This time, Zeltrax didn't even bother to reply. His eyes glowed yellow, and light came blasting at Conner. Even after travelling over hundreds of metres it had enough force to send Conner flying backwards.

He hit the ground hard, hearing Krista scream again.

The sound made him try to push himself up, but he could only make it as far as his knees.

He still couldn't hear the roar of approaching Raptor Cycles. And Zeltrax could drop Krista at any minute, or just blast her, and if Conner could barely survive it in morph…

He remembered Dr. O's words about power. About how he would be amazed at what he could do. And about how he had to make it happen.

"Alright," he said, somehow forcing himself to his feet and barely realising he was speaking aloud. "Now would be a really good time."

He forgot his doubts. He forgot the mistakes he'd made, the times he thought he could have done better. He forgot everything, stopped thinking, and felt the power.

At first it was familiar. His tired muscles recharged in an instant as his suit grew spikes, accessing Super Dino Mode without any help from him. But then that passed, and he felt Triassic power, but without any help from Kira or Ethan.

And then it changed again, becoming stronger, more his, and he suddenly knew what he could do.

"Battelizer, power up!"

It grew on his back, fire-like power surging around him as it did. He felt his body become stronger, felt the impossible disappearing. Like this, he could do anything. He felt like he could take on Mesogog himself.

Zeltrax? No problem.

"Nice trick," snarled Zeltrax. "But you're too late!"

More than a trick, Conner wanted to tell him. And he wasn't too late.

"Try me."

Krista screamed as Zeltrax flung out his arm, throwing her into the air hundreds of metres above the ground. There should have been no way Conner could get to her in time, and he imagined Zeltrax thinking that Conner would only be able to watch he fall.

"Super stretch!" he commanded, and like they didn't even belong to him anymore, like they were no longer human, his arms extended till they grabbed Krista. He pulled her back to land beside him.

She stared at him in amazement. "You okay?" he asked, then remembered that he was supposed to be the Red Ranger, not Conner McKnight. "Take cover over there!"

"Okay," she said, and ran.

"Zeltrax!" Conner yelled. "Don't go away mad! Just go away!"

He blasted Zeltrax, but Zeltrax managed to jump away, landing on top of the cliff. "I will not be defeated!"

Conner ran forwards as Zeltrax blasted away part of the cliff, sending rocks showering down. Some of them hit Conner as he jumped up, and others he used as stepping stones, till he landed facing Zeltrax.

Now, it was on.

He grabbed Zeltrax's staff, but Zeltrax was still too strong for him to yank it away without a major struggle. He let go, spinning round to build up force before punching Zeltrax in the chest.

And watched as Zeltrax went flying backwards, skidding along the ground before coming to a halt. "Battle punch!" he commanded as Zeltrax got to his feet, and slammed his fist into the ground. It sent shockwaves flying towards Zeltrax, but the cyborg managed to stay standing.

Now it was Zeltrax's turn to attack, trying to blast Conner with his staff. Conenr dodged easily, using the cliff to vault over Zeltrax and land facing him on his other side. Their next struggle only lasted seconds before Conner grabbed Zeltrax and simply threw him into the air. As Zeltrax fell, Conner jumped up himself, spinning and kicking Zeltrax, who went flying backwards over the cliff edge.

Some part of Conner had gone numb with shock, but the rest of him was filled with an almost arrogant confidence.

His strength felt limitless. Zeltrax, who earlier had pounded Conner almost to defeat, was powerless against him.

He jumped after Zeltrax, barely noticing the distance to the ground. "Super stretch kick!" he commanded, his leg shooting to an impossible length and slamming Zeltrax to the ground. Conner landed several metres away, hearing an explosion behind him. He spun round, to see only a cloud of dust. "Had enough?"

Zeltrax reeled to his feet. "Never!"

Fine with Conner. "You asked for it." The new power gave him new knowledge, each weapon springing to mind just as he needed it. "Dragon yo-yo!"

It looked like a yo-yo, anyway, a spinning ball of light on the end of a fiery rope he could use to fling it at Zeltrax. It hit Zeltrax four times. Zeltrax staggered, but Conner didn't wait to see if he would fall. "Cannon!"

The weight on his back increased as the cannon formed on his shoulders. He jumped up, to hit Zeltrax from above. "Battle blast! Fire!"

Red energy slammed into Zeltrax, and by the time Conner landed, Zeltrax had fallen to the ground in a second huge explosion.

And Conner didn't think he'd be coming out of this one asking for more.

He hadn't even noticed the others arriving, but now they came running over to him from where they'd been standing with Krista. "Dude!" Ethan yelled. "That rocked!"

"Good job," said Dr. O.

"Yeah!"

"Thanks," said Conner, the part of him that felt numb with amazement starting to win out.

He would have powered the Battilizer down, but from behind them he heard a familiar growl.

Zeltrax had survived.

Conner spun round to see him struggling up, looking his old self: his new powers from the spring of life destroyed. "This is only a small set back," Zeltrax rasped, struggling to walk. "You can be sure of that!"

And in a flash of red light, he disappeared.

Conner stepped forwards, feeling only confidence when he said, "We'll be ready."

----

"I wanted to go and find Krista," said Conner, not wanting to brush Dr. O off but not wanting to stay too long either. "Apologise for earlier."

Dr. O smiled. "She might be a little busy at the moment." He nodded towards the screen. "You were all too busy celebrating to pay attention to the news. The city council have announced that they're abandoning plans to build a parking lot, and are going to plant a new tree there instead. And guess who they've asked to do the honours?"

"Krista?"

"Well, it said the organiser of the demonstration, but I think that's her."

Conner couldn't help but grin, imagining Krista's reaction. "She'll be so pleased."

"Yeah. And so am I."

"What?" Conner frowned, wondering if he'd missed something, because Dr. O hadn't seemed that worried about the tree…

Dr. O smiled, shook his head, and clarified, "With you. You did really well today."

Conner felt himself blush, and looked at the ground rather than meet Dr. O's eyes. "Thanks, I guess."

"How did it feel? Using the battelizer, I mean?"

"Amazing. I just couldn't believe how powerful I felt. It was like I wasn't even human anymore, like I couldn't be hurt by anything…"

"Yeah, well, don't get over-confident."

"I won't." And hadn't Dr. O been telling him earlier that he needed more confidence? "But even without it, I feel different. Like I'm more aware of my Dino Gem. And it just makes me feel…I don't know. Stronger." Like he might be an okay ranger.

"Good. So, maybe in future you'll believe people when they tell you you're a good ranger, and a great leader?"

Conner grinned. "Maybe."

"That's good enough for me."

----

"And then they came and asked if I was alright, and the Blue Ranger walked me back into town."

Conner smiled, remembering their hurried discussion over whose voice Krista was least likely to recognise. "Pretty exciting stuff."

"I know. I mean, it's like something you see on TV." She shook her head. "I still can't believe it would happen. And why Zeltrax would go after a tree like that! It's just…evil…"

"Maybe it was something to do with the strange silver water you saw."

"Maybe."

He hesitated before what he said next, unsure of her response. "Krista…I'm sorry I didn't come with you." Because how must it look to her? Him staying behind in safety while she went off into danger? "I just…"

"No, no. You were right. It was too dangerous, and I should have listened. And don't get used to hearing that! But sometimes I just get so caught up in things I don't think. And that would have been one of those times."

"But that's what makes you so great! Because you don't care about the danger, you just do what you think is right. I really admire you for that."

She stopped walking, looking up at him, eyes wide and startled. "You admire me?"

"Yeah." She still didn't look convinced, so he tried to explain, "You're just so passionate about what you believe in. It's like, nothing can stop you. And you're just so dedicated. You give up all this time just because you believe in something, and I've never seen you complain or look unhappy about it."

She actually blushed, something Conner didn't think he'd ever seen her do before. "Thank you…but, you know, you make me sound like some kind of saint! And I'm really not. Sometimes I do just wish I could stay in bed, or watch TV instead of drawing posters. But…don't you wish you could sometimes stay in bed, instead of going out running in the morning?"

"How do you know I do that?" Because that was quite creepy. Hardly anyone knew he did that, mainly 'cause it didn't fit in with the whole 'effortlessly good' image.

"Trent told me. You were missing a math class because of a soccer match, so we sat next to each other. We got talking."

Which creeped him out just a little, imagining Krista and Trent talking about him. "It's not the same."

"Yeah? Because to me…I mean, I would just never do that. But you always seem excited about soccer, even when it's raining or you think you're going to lose. And you put so much work into it. I kind of…well, I kind of wished I could be that dedicated about what I do. That I don't just do it, but be really happy while I did."

"It's not the same." It was true, he loved soccer, and before becoming a ranger it had pretty much been his whole life, but… "It's not helping people, is it? It's not a cause, like you have. I mean, the environment…that's important. Soccer's not."

"It is to you. And if you want a cause, why not find one? I wasn't born caring about the environment, you know. Yeah, I'm passionate about it now, but it took a long time. And you have to work at it, and keep working, to stay dedicated."

He remembered Dr. O's words again. 'Passion doesn't just happen. You have to make it grow.'

Could he do that? He didn't love rangering like he loved soccer, but maybe that just meant he'd have to work harder. And there were some bits he liked. The power, the training with Dr. O, being with the team. Which was more than some of the others enjoyed. They complained about training, but Conner actually looked forward to it.

And he'd saved Krista, used the Battelizer without help from anyone else, and, okay, the tree might be gone, but Zeltrax hadn't exactly looked in the best of shape.

"Do you think it matters if you don't feel confident about something?" he asked. "As long as you try hard, and do okay at it? And sometimes better than okay?"

"I think if I was doing that, I'd start to feel confident. Isn't that how it works?"

He felt more confident now than he had before. Confident enough to say to Krista, "I have something to tell you."

"What?"

He didn't know why he hadn't thought of telling her before. Embarrassment? Fear? But if anyone would understand, it would be her, surely. And he owed her. "You know I've been hanging around with you a bit, and asking questions…"

"I had noticed."

"Well…you know Trent?"

"Yeah."

"We're going out."

It came out in a rush, but she understood, eyes going wide as she clapped her hands to her face. Then she dropped them, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "If this is some kind of – "

"Krista, honestly, would I joke about this?" He bit his lip, willing her to take him seriously, say something that would make it alright.

"I never know with you." But then she smiled, her face lighting up. "You know, everything kind of makes more sense now. I would never have guessed, but now I know?" She shook her head, still looking amazed. "I'm really happy for you."

Was that it? It felt over so quickly, but anything but anti-climatic. He felt bubbly inside, happy and excited, delighted at finally having told someone. On impulse, he hugged Krista, squeezing her hard. "Thank you."

"Well, what did you think I was going to say?" she said, gently pushing him away.

He shook his head, not replying. She smiled, taking his arm. "Well, come on. Because someone really nice recently took me to this place called Hayley's, and I want to go there again…"

----

He found Trent walking alone, obviously headed back home after the party at the cyberspace. Conner hadn't even seen him leave until Kira pointed it out, and now he ran up to jump on Trent from behind.

"Ow!" Trent yelled, and Conner saw him tense to fight before he realised who it was. "Conner! I was about to hit you."

"I wanted to surprise you." He left his arm around Trent's shoulders, leaning against him just hard enough to make Trent poke him in the ribs.

"Get off. Why aren't you still at the party, anyway?"

Conner didn't let go, but Trent didn't complain again. "I wanted to see you. Why'd you leave?"

"Tired."

He did look tired, his eyes shadowed. Conner supposed it must have been a long day for him. The cyberspace had been busy even before they all turned up to celebrate the new tree. "Well, we can go watch a DVD or something."

He didn't bother to check if anyone was around before kissing Trent, feeling reckless and bubbly with happiness. Trent kissed him back briefly, before shoving him away. "We're in public."

"So?"

"Doesn't that normally worry you?"

Conner shrugged. "I told Krista. About us. She says she's happy for us."

Trent studied him for a minute, before smiling and ducking his head. "Good. 'Cause I'm quite happy for us too."

* * *

Episode summary: Conner and Dr. O have a very sweet talk, before the alarm goes and they see that the triptoids have returned. They go to fight them, discovering that the triptoids are in fact under the control of Elsa and the Evil White Ranger Clone, and are getting their asses kicked when Dr. O arrives late (?) and tells them to use their Dino Power against the triptoids. They win. Then Zeltrax appears, and they fight the monster he turned the tree into. They destroy it, and Zeltrax tells them they played right into his hands and disappears with the bit of dead wood. Conner follows him to the Spring of Life, where he gets blasted and Krista gets kidnapped. Conner then turns up and the quarry, where Zeltrax is hauling Krista up a cliff. They fight, Conner wins, the other rangers turn up in time to cheer him on, and then Conner goes and apologises to Krista who lets him plant the tree. The end.

Hope you all had a happy Christmas!


	30. A Failed Confession

A/N: Yeah, did I say this might be finished sometime soon? Yeah, brief moment of insanity then. Still can't believe I'm up to chapter 30. Anyway, this is set between The Passion of Connor and Strange Relations. Events in previous chapters quite important if you want to understand some of this. In this chapter, Conner fails with one confession and succeeds with another.

* * *

He felt like telling Krista had released something in him. He no longer felt worried when he thought of Trent, thinking about how people would react if they found out. He now wanted to hire a megaphone and drive around Reefside, announcing it to the whole city.

Except he did realise that doing that might not be the best of ideas.

He thought of people he could tell: mostly soccer friends, on the school or the club team: Derek, Luke, Adam…

But he never thought of many before Ethan's name came up. He needed to tell Ethan. But whenever he thought of doing it, his excitement melted away.

Which was why Conner was hovering outside the Cyberspace, telling himself he could do this.

He shouldn't even feel nervous. Ethan wouldn't care. He wasn't the type to freak out about something like this – over a new videogame, yes, over his best friend being gay, probably not.

He should just go in, and say it. 'Ethan, I am dating Trent'. Short and sweet.

But was dating the right word? Should he use 'seeing'? 'Going out with'?

"Conner?"

He jumped, spinning round to see Hayley frowning at him in confusion. "Are you going in?" she asked, nodding towards the cyberspace doors.

"Um, yeah. I was just…" He paused, struggling to think of an excuse to explain his behaviour. "Waiting for Ethan?"

"Well, I think he's inside."

"Right." He held the door open for her to go through, trying to think of another excuse that would let him go running out again. Or anything, really, that would let him avoid Ethan a bit longer. "So…how's business going?"

"It would probably be better if you weren't standing in the doorway. Ethan's over there."

"Right." Weren't women supposed to be sympathetic and caring? "I'll go see him then."

"You do that."

He walked over to Ethan, trying to shake off the feeling that Hayley was laughing at him. "Hey," he said, sitting at the table. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. You wanna go see a movie next weekend?"

Not if Ethan was choosing the film. "I think I'm busy. Um, Ethan…"

Ethan looked up, face questioning. "What?"

Say it, Conner told himself. Just say it. But then he imagined Ethan turning away from him, denouncing him, refusing to talk to him, fight beside him.

He didn't think he could stand Ethan hating him.

He told himself to say it anyway. Ethan wouldn't hate him. They were best friends. Ethan had never given any hint he was homophobic, any hint he would care.

"Um…do you know if we have science homework for tomorrow?"

He couldn't do it.

----

"That was good," Dr. O told him, slapping his arm. "You're really improving."

"Thanks," said Conner, feeling a glow of pleasure at the fact that Dr. O obviously meant his words. The training session had been hard, but he knew he'd done good.

And now he was going to ruin it.

They'd barely defeated Mesogog's Jade Warrior before Elsa had turned Dr. Morton into a volcano-monster. Conner hadn't had a chance to speak to Dr. O in the few days between – but he knew the delay did not look good. "Dr. O?"

"Yes, Conner?"

Conner hesitated, his promise to Trent once more floating through his mind. But counter-arguments soon followed: that Trent could be in danger, that Mesogog could have started a new strategy of attacking them at home, targeting their families…Alright, he hadn't since the attack at Trent's house, but Mesogog had been busy too. Dr. O needed to know.

"I have to tell you something."

Dr. O turned in his chair, giving Conner his full attention. "You want to sit down?"

"No." Sitting down meant being unable to pace. "The other day," hopefully Dr. O wouldn't ask exactly when, "I was visiting Trent." And hopefully Dr. O would just forget that as well, and concentrate on Conner. "When some tyrannodrones attacked. I – "

"Wait." Dr. O took off his glasses, something he did when he wanted to think.

Or when he was mad. He did it then too.

"Tyrannodrones attacked while you were at Trent's house?"

"Yes."

"And when was this?"

So much for the first hope. "About a week or so?"

"Could you be a little more exact?"

"Not last Sunday, but the Sunday before." Almost two weeks.

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

Because Trent made me promise not to. "It slipped my mind? There's been a lot going on!" Trent would probably be mad enough, without Conner adding extra details to get him in trouble.

Besides, he didn't want it to look like he was blaming Trent.

"There have been plenty of chances for you – or Trent – to tell me. You're both rangers. You know you should report all attacks immediately – especially in circumstances like this!" He paused, watching for a reaction. Conner tried not to fidget. Now he wished he had accepted a seat – it might make him feel less like he'd been dragged before a teacher for a telling off.

Which he supposed he technically had been, but…

"Where is Trent now?" Dr. O asked, evidently losing patience.

"Trent wasn't actually there when the tyrannodrones attacked," said Conner, making one last attempt at keeping Trent out of it.

Dr. O didn't buy it. "You were at his house, and he wasn't there."

"He was inside…"

"And he didn't know about it? He didn't come out to help you?"

"Well, he did, but…"

"Right." Dr. O turned back to the computer, using it to beep Trent's communicator. They had to wait a few minutes for a response.

"Trent here."

"It's Dr. Oliver. Are you able to come by sometime this evening? I want to talk about the tyrannodrones that attacked your house. Two weeks ago."

A beat of silence. Conner winced, imagining Trent's reaction.

"Conner told you?"

"Yes. Would it help if he came by and picked you up?"

Meaning Dr. O wanted to yell at the both together. Wonderful.

"Yeah, it would," said Trent. "I'm at the cyberspace."

"Right. He'll be there soon."

----

The glare Trent gave Conner should have been lethal. "You promised not to tell him," he said as he got in the car, slamming the door behind him. "Why did you?"

"Trent, I had to. I'm sorry." Best to get the apologies in early. He didn't bother starting up the car: arguing and driving did not go together.

"Why?"

Conner sighed. "Because this isn't just about you, alright? I mean, what if Mesogog made a mistake, attacking while we were there? He could have been trying to kidnap your dad!"

"He wasn't! Conner, it was a meaningless attack. Why did you have to say anything?"

Conner shook his head, unable to understand why Trent seemed so confident. "How do you know?"

Trent looked away. "Isn't Dr. O waiting?"

"Yes, but…I just want you to understand why I told him. I mean, you might think it's meaningless, but what if it's some new strategy of Mesogog's? Go after our families? Think about Ethan – what would happen if Mesogog kidnapped his sister." Conner had only met Kayleigh a few times, but the idea of a nine-year-old in Mesogog's lair terrified him. "If he did that, he could just ask for anything he wanted, and we'd have to give it." Ethan would make sure they did.

Trent was still looking out the window. Conner tried again. "We're Power Rangers. We've got to think about these things. It's more important than just us."

"Could we just go?"

Trent's voice was harsh and unforgiving. Conner bit his lip, before reaching to turn the key in the ignition. "Fine."

----

Back at the Dino Lab, Dr. O still looked mad. He questioned them about the attack, making caustic comments about memory not improving over time whenever Conner was unsure of an answer.

Trent stayed silent.

"What I don't understand," said Dr. O, "Is why you didn't report it. You really just forgot?"

He directed that last question at Trent, who shook his head. "Conner remembered."

Dr. O swung to face Conner, who reminded himself to thank Trent later. "Um, well…"

"I stopped him," Trent interrupted.

Dr. O swung back to face Trent. Conner tried not to sigh in relief too loudly.

"I just didn't want you to know," said Trent. "I'm sorry."

"But why?"

"Because…" Trent trailed off, looking away. "It sometimes feels like all I do is cause trouble for you guys. First by being evil, then with the clone, and causing trouble when I joined the team. And half the time, I can't even come and fight with you because I'm keeping the cyberspace open for Hayley! And then this…I just felt…I don't know. I just didn't want to tell you."

Conner gaped at him, unable to believe what he'd heard. Trent felt like that? Why hadn't he said anything? "That's crazy!" he said. "Dude, you're like, a brilliant ranger! I mean, you're stronger than the rest of us, and you're a really good fighter, and it's great that we have you as back-up. It means you can come when the rest of us are getting tired, and help us win. And – "

"Conner's right," said Dr. O, interrupting him. "Trent, I had no idea you felt like that. I would have said something if I did."

"And," said Conner, picking up where Dr. O had cut him off, "You say you can't come and fight because you're keeping the cyberspace open for Hayley, but that's really important! It would probably have closed by now if it wasn't for you. Or she'd have had to stop helping us, which would basically mean Mesogog destroying the world."

"Yeah," said Dr. O. "Trent, maybe it's my fault for always telling you to stay behind in case another monster shows up. But you don't realise how important that is. I don't know how many times you've saved us all."

Conner nodded vigorously, hoping Trent got the message. But at the same time, he remembered the growing feelings he had felt for the past few weeks – of not being good enough, of being more a problem than a help.

Maybe if they could get Trent a battlizer, it would help him feel better too.

Or maybe not, because he really wasn't sure how to go about getting Trent one, or if it was even possible. Besides, the whole point was that he'd managed to get it himself.

"Anyway," said Dr. O, "You should always report attacks – both of you – because even things that seem insignificant could be helpful in working out what Mesogog's up to."

Trent nodded. "Yeah. I will. I'm sorry for not, before."

"Good. And you know you can always talk to either of us, right, Trent?"

"I do. I really am sorry. And thank you for everything you said." But he didn't look at Conner, which left Conner feeling strangely hurt.

Because even if what he said hadn't helped, would it have killed Trent to at least acknowledge he'd tried?

As Trent still didn't look at him, while Dr. O went on to confirm when he should next come for training, Conner figured he must be still mad. Which he had a right to be. Conner had broken a promise, even if it was a promise he never should have made in the first place.

"I will," said Trent, to whatever Dr. O had been saying. "And thank you."

"Do you want a lift back?"

Trent shook his head. "I like the walk. See you tomorrow."

Conner moved to follow him as Trent headed out, but Dr. O caught his arm. "Talk to him tomorrow. Wait till he's calmed down a bit."

Conner scowled, tugging his arm free. "I just want to see if he's alright!"

"Do it tomorrow. And you shouldn't apologise. You were right to come and tell me."

Maybe, but Conner couldn't help but feel things might go a bit more smoothly if he did say sorry. "Yeah. And are you still mad at me?"

Dr. O rolled his eyes. "Find out at training tomorrow."

* * *

Thank you for all your lovely reviews. I sometimes forget to say that, but I really do love them and look forward to getting them. Hopefully the e-mail alert is working again.


	31. Anger

A/N: It's ridiculous how long this is getting. And how long it's going to get. Anyway, this chapter is set sometime before Strange Relations. In it, Trent is still angry at Conner.

* * *

Trent did walk back, taking the paths through the forest instead of going by road. He thought he might hit Conner if the other boy turned up now.

Why couldn't Conner have just trusted him? He didn't think Dr. O had gotten suspicious about Trent's motives, thought he couldn't be sure. What made him really angry was being forced into telling outright lies – and outright lies that had the intent to manipulate the emotions of two people he cared about so they didn't question him more closely.

And the fact that he knew Conner was right. That just made him furious.

He almost stamped as he walked, torn between fury, guilt, and a rising feeling of just wanting to cry. He pushed it down, refusing to give in.

Sometimes, he just hated his life.

He didn't know what he was supposed to do. Conner had been right to tell Dr. O. Both of them should have reported the attack as soon as it happened. Dr. O was right to be mad they hadn't.

And Trent was quite possibly wrong to keep the secret that his dad was Mesogog. He was definitely wrong to lie to Conner and Dr. O.

But what else could he do? His dad had made him promise, several times, to keep Mesogog's true identity secret. And while Mesogog might be evil, Trent knew his dad wouldn't. And he knew his dad was working as hard as he could to destroy Mesogog. Maybe his dad shouldn't mean as much as his duty as a Power Ranger. Maybe Trent should just break his promise.

But this was his dad. Not is biological dad, no: but most men would just have dumped the child they were left with after their colleagues were killed into an orphanage. Anton Mercer had taken Trent in, treated him like his own son. Yes, they sometimes argued, but…

That was normal. They loved each other.

And it might be wrong, but Trent would keep his promise to his dad instead of telling the other rangers what he knew he should.

He didn't like to think of Conner's reaction if he found out what Trent was hiding. He'd be furious. He'd feel like Trent had betrayed him – again. And it was betrayal, in a way. Conner had trusted him enough to confess his doubts about being a ranger. Trusted him enough to keep going out with him, and going through the identity crisis that involved.

How would he feel if he discovered Trent had been lying all this time?

Maybe Trent should just end it. Conner might be one of the few things in his life he felt uncomplicatedly happy about, but how long would that last if Trent started feeling guilty every time he thought of Conner?

Ending it might be the right thing to do.

----

Conner was waiting for him at school the next day, hovering around Trent's locker in a way Trent guessed wasn't supposed to be obvious. As soon as Trent appeared Conner zoomed towards him, looking hopeful and worried at once.

"Trent?" he asked. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

Conner, of course, didn't take the hint. "Look, Trent, I'm sorry for breaking my promise to you. I was wrong to promise it in the first place, and…I'm sorry, okay?"

It almost gave Trent déjà vu: it didn't feel that long ago that he'd been apologising to Conner, while Conner did his best to ignore him. "I know you're sorry. But, I just…I think that maybe we should stop spending so much time together."

He didn't look at Conner while he said it, concentrating on finding the books he needed from his locker instead.

"You…what? Look, Trent, I'm sorry, but…what was I supposed to do?" Conner sounded more frustrated than anything else. "Trent, you get that how you felt is stupid, right? And I get that you're mad because I went to Dr. O – and maybe I should have told you first, but I kind of hoped I could avoid mentioning you – but…you're just over-reacting."

Oh, so it was over-reacting when he got angry and refused to talk, but when Conner did it that was absolutely fine? "Conner, just go away, okay?"

Conner's sigh didn't suggest he'd be listening to that anytime soon. "Trent, you're being stupid."

"You're really not helping yourself, you know that?"

Conner sighed again, and bit his lip. "Do you still feel like you said?"

Trent tried not to wince, turning back to his locker. He did not want Conner feeling concerned about him – mainly because he'd lied, but also because it made it so much harder to stay mad. "Look, just forget it."

"No."

Trent slammed his locker shut, stepped around Conner, and headed down the hall as fast as he could. "Don't follow me."

A pause, before Conner called after him, "Don't worry. I wasn't planning to."

He made it almost to the end of the hall before a sudden wave of dizziness hit him. He staggered, the floor seeming to tilt under him. His knees buckled, and fiery hot pain scorched over him, making it impossible to breath, impossible to think, impossible to do anything but bite back a scream.

What was happening?

"Trent! Trent, are you alright?"

He felt hands grip him under his arms, pulling him upright. His knees didn't seem to be working properly, and he fell back against the person behind him, aware he was moaning under his breath at the fire burning his skin.

And then it ended. The dizziness and pain disappeared, his legs straightened, and he realised it was Conner holding him and frantically asking, "Trent, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said, pulling away and leaning against the lockers in case it happened again. "I'm fine."

"Dude, you don't look fine. I think we should go to the medical office, and see what the nurse says, because – "

"No!" He didn't want to. He didn't know what had been wrong with him, but some instinct told him it wasn't something a school nurse could fix. "I'm fine. And I'm going to be late for class."

So was Conner, but that didn't stop him following Trent. He didn't say anything, but neither did he leave until Trent had reached his classroom. "If it happens again, go to the medical office," he said.

Trent nodded, too tired to argue. "Fine."

----

"But he refused to go to the medical office," said Conner, stabbing a bit of lettuce with his fork. "Said he was fine!"

Kira, who had experience of how the school nurse treated those who weren't male, handsome, athletic and charming, didn't blame Trent one bit. Still, that didn't mean she didn't feel concerned. "What if it was just a headache? Like, a migraine or something? They can be really bad."

"What if it's something really serious? Like, cancer or something?"

"I kind of doubt that. If you ask me, it's more likely something to do with you-know-what. After all, aren't we supposed to be mostly protected from illnesses?"

Conner frowned, chewing slowly. "Do you think I should mention it to Dr. O?"

Kira tried not to wince at the suggestion. Yes, he probably should mention it. Even if it wasn't related to their powers, what if it happened in the middle of the fight?

On the other hand, Trent was already mad at Conner for telling Dr. O something Trent didn't want him to know. Though, to Kira, the whole thing sounded very strange…

"I don't know," she said. "What do you think?"

"I don't know either. He might get mad at me again. If he's stopped being mad from last time. Maybe I should ask him?"

Yeah. Kira could see that going so well. "Maybe I should. I could just say that you mentioned what happened, and suggest that he tells Dr. O. That way, if he gets mad at anyone, it'll be me."

"Yeah!" Conner looked enthusiastic at the idea of Trent getting angry at someone who wasn't him. "That'd work. And, while you're here, do you have any ideas about how I can make Trent feel like he's a good ranger?"

Kira glanced at the song-writing notebook she'd gotten out before Conner had come to sit opposite her, then shoved it back into her bag with a sigh. She couldn't see this conversation ending soon enough that she'd have a chance to work on those new lyrics before the end of lunch. "Conner, I have really no idea."

"Well, I was thinking…"

----

"Trent!"

Conner broke into a jog as Trent looked round, catching up with the other boy at the top of the steps leading down into the school car park. "You want a lift back?"

"No, that's alright."

Neither he nor Kira had been able to come up with any workable ideas that could make Trent feel like he was a good ranger, but maybe Conner could do something to take his mind off it. "You want to do something?"

"I have to work."

"Well, we could do something after that. See a movie? I'd even come to Bridget Jones." Though he seriously hoped Trent would chose something else, because he'd die if anyone he knew saw him going into a film like that.

Trent just shook his head. "No, okay? I'm tired. I don't want to do anything with you."

Conner paused, staring at Trent and feeling suddenly concerned again. "You haven't had another…well, I don't know what happened earlier, but it hasn't happened again, has it?"

"No!"

"Did Kira talk to you?"

"Should I be waiting for her?"

"Um…" Damn. He hadn't thought what he'd say if Kira hadn't. "Well, I was really worried, so I mentioned it to her, and she thought you should tell Dr. O."

Trent stopped walking, spinning round to face Conner. "Couldn't you for once have just not said anything? It was no big deal! Now, just, leave me alone, alright?"

Conner did, watching him walk away in the direction of the cyberspace.

But Trent's anger didn't put him off. Whatever was wrong with Trent, he was going to find out.

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews! You're all lovely.


	32. Strange Relations

A/N: I'm thrilled to announce that someone has nominated this fic for the Seasons of Love award, so...thank you, whoever you are! I now feel quite embarrassed about this chapter, as it has nothing original in but instead covers the first half (probably more like first 4/5s, actually) of 'Strange Relations'. Don't really think an episode summary is needed, all the important points are covered in here. So, in this chapter, Trent goes head to head with his evil clone.

* * *

Hayley had shown him a copy of the paper whilst he was at work, and now he walked over the gardens towards the greenhouse – he knew his dad would be there.

And, sure enough, there he was, holding a clipboard while leaning over a pot plant that was doubtless part of his latest experiment. "Working on a way to make brussel sprouts edible?" he asked.

"Trent!" His dad smiled at the sight of him, before turning back to his clipboard. "Hey, what're you doing here?"

"I read that you won the new Greenleaf Award for your new research. I just wanted to congratulate you."

"Well," started his dad, before breaking off when Trent hugged him. Trent squeezed for a minute, enjoying the feeling of his dad being human and real, and the hand on his back felt more comforting than anything anyone else could say.

"Thanks," said his dad, when they broke apart. "I appreciate that. If only I was as successful in all my research." He picked up a pot plant, moving towards the other end of the greenhouse. Trent followed him.

"Still no luck on controlling Mesogog?"

"Mmm."

It was worth a try. "Dad, let me tell the other rangers. They may find a way to help you."

"No! I can do this, I swear, Trent. I just…need a little more time, okay?"

Trent wanted to try and persuade him further, but he knew it would be pointless. They'd argued over this before. "Okay."

"Hello?"

He turned in shock at the voice – was it Cassidy? – calling from the entrance to the greenhouse.

And yes. It was Cassidy, and Devin, holding a microphone and a camera respectively. What they could be doing, he had no idea.

"Oh," said Cassidy, walking in. "Dr. Mercer. Cassidy Cornell, Reefside Review. Can I have a moment of your time?"

"Yeah, I know who you are, Cassidy, you were in my class, remember?"

And Trent guessed Cassidy wasn't the type of student you forgot in a hurry.

Cassidy's smile grew slightly fixed. "Oh, yeah. Anyway, I'm here to do a report on your recent Greenleaf award for scientific breakthroughs in botanical research."

"Right, well, it'll be reward enough if I can perfect these plants. If it works, they'll be able to adapt and them thrive on any climate on earth."

Cassidy didn't look much enlightened, but Devin got it. "Oh, cool. That means that people all around the world will be able to grow their own crops!"

"That's what I'm hoping for," said his dad, walking through into another room of the greenhouse. Cassidy and Devin, of course, followed him. Trent trailed after them all.

"Interesting," said Cassidy. "Are we seeing a kinder, gentler Anton Mercer?"

His dad's smile now held a definite tinge of annoyance. Trent felt irritated too. "My father's always dedicated his research to helping mankind," he told Cassidy.

"And have you always succeeded?"

"Look, every scientist has had his share of failures." He hesitated for a moment, and Trent knew what he was thinking of. "I'm no exception."

He turned away, hand going to his head as he swayed slightly. Devin put down his camera, stepping forwards. "Hey, uh…you don't look so good, man, did you have some of the, uh, mystery meat at the cafeteria?"

Trent stared at his father, realising what was happening. Not now, he thought, but he knew it was too late. Maybe Mesogog had realised what a bad time this was. He pushed past Cassidy to grab Devin's arm and start herding them both out. "He's got a lot of work to do. We better let him get too it."

Devin didn't protest, but Cassidy said, "But I haven't finished my interview!"

"Look, maybe another time!" He glanced back at his dad. He couldn't see any signs of the chance yet, but it couldn't be long. "I'll catch up with you later, dad."

Devin flung up an arm as Trent shoved him out the door. "Bye!"

Cassidy just looked mad. "Trent, I only had a few more questions left to ask!"

"Yeah, you can ask him later. Come on, I'll walk with you to the gates." He didn't trust them not to come back again.

Besides, he really didn't want to be around if Mesogog was making an appearance.

----

Ethan zapped another alien spaceship, manoeuvred between two asteroids, and was headed towards the final planet he needed to pass before his screen suddenly froze. He frowned, hit enter to see if it made any difference…and then jumped back when an image of the White Ranger appeared in the centre of his screen.

"Hello, Blue Ranger."

"Okay, maybe I have been sitting too close to the screen." Because that was just weird. He looked around to make sure no one had noticed, before leaning closer and asking, "Trent? Is that you?"

"Don't insult me. I am the one and only true White Ranger."

This was so not normal. He raised his voice to call, "Uh, guys, you gotta see this."

Whatever they heard in his voice made Conner and Kira come quickly, crouching on either side of him to look at the screen. Ethan almost looked around for Trent, before remembering he'd gone home. Too bad. He would probably want to hear this.

"I have a challenge for you and your ranger friends," the clone said. "Meet me at the seaside for our final battle."

Conner kept his voice low, so he wouldn't be overheard, but he still sounded mad enough that Ethan wouldn't want to face him. "And what if we have something better to do?"

"Then the consequences will be on your head!"

The image disappeared, revealing Ethan's spaceship, now swung miles off course. He hardly even noticed. "Dude's never heard of e-mail?" he said, trying to make himself feel better about the fact that one of the bad guys had just invaded his laptop. His laptop!

"Come on, guys. Let's go." Conner was moving already.

Kira asked what Ethan had been thinking. "What about Trent? He went to see his dad."

"We can take this guy ourselves."

Kira just nodded, so Ethan figured there was probably something he didn't know about – some reason Conner and Kira thought Trent shouldn't be involved in this fight. He'd find out what it was later. "Well, I vote we bring in Dr. O for a little back-up."

"Okay," said Conner, and Ethan didn't even bother to quit his game before they ran out of the cyberspace.

Trust evil to come along and ruin a perfectly good gaming session.

----

It had taken longer than he'd expected to get rid of Cassidy and Devin – so long he hoped that Mesogog might be gone, and his dad back again. But one look at the greenhouse changed that: the floor was covered in spilled earth and shattered pottery.

"Dad?" he yelled anyway, hoping for some response. None came. He moved further into the greenhouse, seeing the ruins of his dad's latest experiments. "Dad?" he called again, just in case.

Then it hit him. The dizziness, the weakness, the fiery pain: it all came rushing back. He doubled over, clutching a table for support. And this time, before he squeezed his eyes shut, he saw blue electricity crackling over his hands.

This was so not good.

----

Conner watched in shock as the evil White Ranger clone cried out in pain, and collapsed to the ground. Kira ran towards him, and the rest of them followed. "What's wrong with him?" she asked.

The clone stayed collapsed on the ground, clutching its chest. "You are worthy opponents, rangers."

Maybe it was stupid of him, but Conner hated seeing anything in pain, even something he'd just been trying to destroy. "Maybe we can help you," he said.

The clone shook its head. "No. The battle must go on until the question is answered."

It started to straighten up. Kira took a step forwards. "What question?"

It managed to push itself to its feet, and started walking away. "Who will survive as the White Ranger."

Conner watched him go, remembering Trent's sudden collapse earlier that day.

This was so not good.

----

It took him longer to recover this time, but he managed. Instead of staying to tidy up the greenhouse, he decided to head back to the house. He'd bitten through his lip, and needed something to wash away the taste of blood.

He also needed to contact Dr. O. Conner had been right. This time, the pain had come from a definite source: his Dino Gem.

But he'd only just stepped out of the greenhouse when his communicator beeped. "Trent," came Hayley's voice. "Are you okay?"

Her voice suggested that she knew of a reason he might not be, and Trent wondered if Conner or Kira had said anything. Or if she had another reason to worry. "Yeah, I think so," he said, walking further into the gardens towards the house. "Something weird's going on. My Dino Gem. It's freaking out."

"I think you should come back here right away."

The idea sounded weirdly attractive. At the Dino Lab there'd be people to worry, people who could try and work out what the problem was. He hated asking for help, but… "Yeah. Maybe that's a good idea."

He closed the connection, turning to look out over the lake before heading back to the house.

Only to find his clone blocking the view.

"Not so fast."

Great. Just what he needed.

"I'm tired of living in your shadow," the clone announced. "After this, there will be only one White Ranger."

Trent's morpher appeared on his wrist as he replied, "I got no problem with that. White Ranger, Dino Power!"

Power swirled round him. For a moment, he felt like he was spinning through the air, only to land with a jerk as his helmet closed around his head. In seconds, it was done.

As soon as he completed the morph, his clone spread its arms. "Super Dino Mode!"

Trent almost did the same, but then hesitated. He remembered the feelings of weakness and pain coming from his Dino Gem earlier. Did he really want to risk that happening again in a fight? What if going to Super Dino Mode would be enough to set it of?

He would if he had to. Until then, he'd fight as he was.

Then they ran at each other, and the fight began.

----

It lasted longer than any he'd had before. It seemed like every move he made, the clone could match. Neither of them was stronger, neither was a better fighter, neither could get the upper hand.

Until Trent got lucky, kicking the clone back with enough strength to smash it into a marble bench. The stone shattered, and the clone roared out in pain.

But it wasn't finished. It still existed, and Trent wanted it gone. "Get up!" he said.

The clone forced itself to its feet, still groaning in pain. "You fight with honour, Trent Mercer."

"How can you talk about honour? When you don't even have a soul?"

"I don't need a soul! Thanks for reminding me!"

It leapt into the air, pouncing on Trent. Trent caught it, throwing it backwards. It came at Trent with kicks and punches, but Trent blocked them all, finally striking it across the chest and sending it to the ground once more.

"Can't take much more?"

The clone rolled to its feet, staggering away from the garden table it had almost hit. "Enough talk. Come and fight me!"

It was obviously weakened, barely able to stand straight. "Does it have to be this way?" asked Trent, already knowing what the answer would be. What other outcome was possible? There could only be one White Ranger – and Trent knew he who wanted it to be.

"My rules, remember!"

"If that's the way you want it!"

The clone ran at him, sword held ready. Trent ran to meet him, bracing his Drago Sword for the impact. They struck with enough force to send sparks exploding between them.

Trent knew he'd won even before the clone gasped, "I guess you wanted it more."

Trent turned to watch as blue electricity sparkled over the clone. It held its sword against its chest in a kind of salute. "Goodbye, White Ranger."

And before Trent could reply, it fell, hitting the ground with an explosion so bright Trent had to cover his eyes.

When he looked up again, there were only black scorch-marks where his evil clone used to stand.

He gasped for breath, but had no time to recover before his communicator bleeped. "Trent," came Hayley's voice. "The others are in trouble."


	33. Issues

A/N: I will seriously be so glad when this is finished. I never, ever intended it to be this long. Well, I never, ever intended to start writing PR fic in the first place, but this is what happens when no one else slashes my OTP! Anyway, I think this is nearing this end. I'm finally able to guess that I think there'll be 38 chapters total - so if there's one thing you can feel sure of, it's that there won't be 38 chapters. Anyway, this is set during and after Strange Relations, and again I think it's all pretty much explained in the fic so I won't bother adding an episode summary. In this chapter, Trent resolves an issue and Conner develops a new one.

* * *

Hayley directed him to the forest, where he found the others standing in a huddle, all demorphed after being defeated in their zords. His eyes went first to Conner, and the rush of relief he felt at seeing the other boy unhurt cleaned out any remaining anger he might have felt. Ethan saw him first, spinning to face him. "Look!"

The others stepped forwards as well, faces showing a mixture of fear and hope. Kira muttered something to the others he didn't hear, then called, "Trent?"

He couldn't see any monsters about that would require him to stay in morph, so he pressed his morpher and said, "Power down." And, at the open relief on their faces, couldn't resist adding, "Who were you guys expecting?"

And when Conner ran forwards, stretching out a hand for Trent to grasp, he couldn't have preventing himself smiling. Conner met his eyes for a moment, and Trent tried to convey, 'I'm sorry'. But the others crowded round, and he couldn't say anything out loud.

"Good timing, Trent," said Dr. O, as Trent regretfully released Conner's fingers. "You guys ready to do this?" He didn't need to explain what he meant.

"Ready?" called Conner.

And this time, Trent didn't wait to morph separately. When the others called out, "Dino Thunder, power up!" he yelled it with them.

----

The monster hit the ground, but Trent could see it wasn't seriously hurt. What was it going to take to beat this thing? If they didn't think of something, they'd all end up demorphed and staring up at it once more.

He remembered Conner complaining that at the hospital, the rest of them had just stood and waited for Conner to think of something. Well, Trent hoped he had an idea this time – because Trent was racking his brains and didn't have a clue.

Like thinking of Conner made it happen, his communicator bleeped. "Trent," came Conner's voice. "Listen. The only way we're going to be able to defeat this guy is if we use all the Dino Zords together. Including the Drago Zord."

Trent didn't know if that was even possible, but… "Sounds like a plan."

"The Mesodon's online. Think you can control a Dino Stegazord?"

Like he was going to say 'no' when Conner asked like that. "All over it."

"Alright! Dr. O?"

Trent heard Dr. O's voice, relayed through Conner's communicator. "I'm on my way!"

As Trent watched, Dr. O took control of the Stegazord, preparing it for whatever Conner had in mind. And when he herd Conner call, "Combining now," he suddenly knew what to do.

He flew the Drago zord into the back of the Megazord, the two machines docking together like they'd done this a thousand times before. The Megazord leapt into the air, coming to land on the Stegazord. As it did, Trent's cockpit shimmered, and he found himself moving.

At the same time, he was aware of the Mesodon approaching, somehow joining with the Megazord to create something new and powerful. When the confusion ended, he found himself in a new cockpit, standing behind Ethan, Conner and Kira, Dr. O to his right.

"Thundersaurus Megazord!"

"Hey," said Kira, looking round. "I didn't think we could fit so many people in here."

"Yeah," said Dr. O. "Pretty cozy."

One word for it. 'Cramped' would be another. But Trent didn't care. "Now let's give him everything we've got."

"Right!"

----

There weren't enough customers that Hayley needed his help, Kira and Ethan were busy elsewhere, no monsters were looming on the horizon, and Conner was slumped next to him. In Trent's book, that meant things were pretty good.

"It was a good call, you know," he said. "I'd never have thought of combining all the zords."

"We're just lucky it worked," said Conner, giving him a smile. "And, hey, it shows that we need you, right?"

For a moment, Trent didn't get what he was talking about.

And then he remembered his 'confession' to Dr. O. He turned away, trying not to wince. Conner still felt concerned over that? "I know you guys need me. Really." He gave Conner a nudge, trying to lighten the situation. "You'd have been so dead back there if it wasn't for me."

"Whatever, dude. But, seriously – you do know that what you said was rubbish, right? I mean, you defeated your clone, and we wouldn't have been able to destroy that monster without you."

Trent tried to smile, but the guilt he was feeling made it hard. Why did Conner have to care so much? Why couldn't he just forget what Trent had said, instead of worrying about it?

Trent supposed that if he'd really felt how he'd said, he'd have found Conner comforting. As it had all been lies…

"Conner, really. I'm fine. And thank you for being so forgiving, after how I acted."

"I figure I owe you some for the amount of times you've forgiven me for being a jerk." His grin turned teasing. "But if you really want to make it up to me, you can go and get me a smoothie."

Normally, Trent would have told Conner exactly what he thought of that idea. Now, he felt like he'd use any excuse to escape. "One smoothie, coming up," he promised. "I'll be back in a minute."

Maybe he should tell Conner, he thought, walking towards the bar. Conner might understand. Even if he insisted on telling Dr. O…would it really be so bad? They might find a way to beat Mesogog, or at least drive in out of his dad's body.

Sure, it would mean breaking a promise to his dad, but... maybe it would be for the best?

He almost stopped dead when he saw his dad just walking through the doors of the cyberspace. "Dad! You're here?" The last time his dad had shown up at the cyberspace, it had not been good.

But this time, his dad didn't look like trying to do any take-overs. "Hey, Trent. Yeah, look, um…I just wanted to stop by and see how you're doing."

He leaned against the bar, and Trent saw that in one hand he was holding his Greenleaf award. "And," his dad continued, "I wanted to, um," he placed the award on the bar. "To give you this."

Trent didn't get it. His dad wanted to give it to him? Why? "Your Greenleaf award? But you earned this!"

His dad smiled slightly, before looking away. "I know. I know. Look, it would mean a lot to me if you would take it. I mean, heaven knows, you do a lot more to help people than I do."

The expression on his face made Trent forget any thought he had of breaking his promise. He couldn't betray his dad. Just couldn't. "Look, dad, I know you're going to find a way to beat this." He had to. "You just hang in there."

His dad smiled, and walked away. Kira approached as Trent watched him go. "Hey," she said. "Your dad looked kind of stressed."

It took less effort to lie to Kira than it did to Conner. "Yeah. He's just working on this special project."

She smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "He's a smart guy. He'll work it out."

"Yeah," he said. "I hope so."

Hayley finished with a customer she'd been serving, approaching him with a smile. "I should just tell you to get it yourself," she said. "What do you want? And…isn't that your dad's Greenleaf award?"

"Yeah. He wanted me to have it. Um, could I get a smoothie?" He paused, looking at the award. "And a muffin as well."

Baked goods didn't exactly make up for lying to someone, but Trent figured he needed to do everything he could if this was ever going to be okay.

----

Conner leaned back against his pillow, studying the boy lying next to him while playing with the controller in his hands. He'd now won five games of Tekken in a row, which was a fairly clear sign Trent wasn't paying much attention. "Trent?"

Trent looked up, the distracted look he'd been wearing so often recently disappearing. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" When Trent frowned, Conner added, "'Cause recently you just seem kind of…I don't know. Distracted. Worried. Is it about the whole ranger thing?"

Trent shook his head, looking away again. "No. Really, Conner, just forget about it. I'm fine now."

He didn't look fine. He wasn't acting fine. And if he wouldn't talk to Conner…well, maybe Conner could still distract him. "Hey," he said, reaching out to touch Trent's shoulder. "You want to make out?"

Trent snorted with laughter, which was at least better than him looking depressed. "You are so romantic, you know that?"

"Well, recently we've been mad at each other, and it's all been – "

"Shut up." And just to make certain he did, Trent kissed him. Conner responded happily, because maybe this would finally break Trent out of whatever mood he'd been in. He curled one hand around the back of Trent's neck, feeling soft hair brush his fingers. The sensation made him shiver; and made Trent slip his arms around Conner's waist, pulling him closer.

Which was fine, except that they'd been playing Playstation whilst sitting on the bed. And that hadn't been a big deal before, and neither had being this close to Trent been a big deal before, but for some reason combining the two…

Stop it, he told himself. He was cheering Trent up. There was no reason for him to start freaking out.

And it did feel good. He let himself slump into the pillows, dragging Trent down with him till they lay beside each other. He twisted his legs up, curling his feet around Trent's calves till they lay entwined. The little voice in his mind was still freaking out, but it became harder to hear when Trent ran his hand over Conner's chest.

Except then Trent arched slightly, bringing his hips into contact with Conner's. Conner pulled away instinctively from the hardness he felt there. Trent tensed, his eyes opening as he ducked back.

Conner counted to ten to avoid yelling at himself. Then realised that Trent was starting to look worried, and that he better say something.

Trent got there first. "Sorry," he muttered, untangling his legs from Conner's, and generally looking embarrassed. He hesitated, as if about to say something else, but bit his lip instead.

It made Conner want to kiss him again.

So he did. Or tried to, anyway, because first Trent tried to pull away, but changed his mind half-way through by which time Conner had started to apologise, and as kisses went it wasn't the most successful Conner had ever experienced. But Trent just laughed, tongue flicking out over his lower lip, and Conner was starting to realise that he spent too much time watching Trent's mouth.

Never mind. It was a good thing to watch.

"Conner?" Trent looked embarrassed, but the amusement caused by their almost-kiss still coloured his voice. "Are we still making out, or…"

They were lying a few inches apart, on a bed, Trent was obviously turned on and Conner had been too, except at some point that had disappeared. Probably around the time a little voice in his head had started screaming 'gay! gay! gay!', ruining something Conner would have been quite happy to see continue.

Except he knew that trying to explain to Trent would likely lead to Trent misunderstanding him completely, thus starting a huge argument in which Trent would end up hurt and offended, because Conner just didn't have the words to explain things like that.

Conner shoved Trent, knocking him off the bed onto the floor.

"Ow!"

Possibly, thought Conner, it hadn't been the most reasoned response. But at least he hadn't had to try talking about it.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews last time. They were kind of mixed, which I guess I expected because I didn't like the last chapter either! But I couldn't see a way to cut it out. However, I am just skipping over a lot of future episodes, as some of you have noticed. They're not necessary, have almost no meaningful (or any) Conner-Trent interaction, and would just be fairly boring. So, I'm hoping this chapter is an improvement, and - please review and tell me what you think!


	34. Secrets

A/N: Um...I don't really think I have anything to say about this chapter. Except that you're all very lucky Arsenal are playing such dire football at the moment, because I'm updating this while watching, which I wouldn't be doing if this game was actually interesting. This chapter is set during Drawn Into Danger. Episode summary at the end. In this chapter, Conner learns that Trent can play soccer.

* * *

Trent didn't remember much of what his old soccer coach had taught him, but one thing he did remember was the old man constantly repeating, "The ball can move faster than any man can run."

And given that Trent and Ethan were playing two against one, that gave them quite an advantage. One that was lost the moment Ethan decided to try and run with the ball instead of passing back to Trent. It took Conner about two seconds to get possession.

But he still had to get around Trent, and Trent was so not letting that happen without a fight. He ran at Conner, before dropping to the ground and using his momentum to slide into Conner's legs, kicking the ball away and leaving Conner struggling not to fall. By the time he'd recovered, Trent had already kicked the ball into the goal, holding up his arms to an imaginary crowd.

"Goal!" Ethan yelled. "The young rookie takes down the mighty McKnight in a stunning upset."

He came forward to clap hands with Trent, both of them turning to click their fingers in Conner's direction. Trent couldn't help grinning at the obvious shock on Conner's face.

"Where'd you learn to slide tackle like that?" Conner demanded.

"I used to play in a league when I was little," Trent explained. "I guess I still got some moves."

"Good, 'cause I need a practise partner," said Conner. "How about tomorrow at ten?"

"I can't. Carson Brady's going to be at the cyberspace to sign his latest graphic novel. There's no way I'm missing that."

Conner didn't look like he had any idea what Trent was talking about, but he nodded anyway. Ethan looked like he understood a little better. "Isn't he, like, your total comic book god?"

"The best," said Trent. "I'm so stoked I actually get to meet him."

"Well," said Conner, "I still need a practise partner, so…" He pointed his water bottle at Ethan. "I guess you're the lucky one."

Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Gentlemen!"

All of them jumped, spinning round to see Randall heading across the grass towards them. Trent tried not to groan, hoping Conner's promises of 'of course it'll be okay!' would turn out to be true. Otherwise, he was sounding out Ethan about an alliance.

"I trust you have a permit to use the field after school hours?"

"Of course." Conner sounded happy about being asked, which meant he probably wasn't bluffing. He bent down to pull a note out of his shoe, holding it out in a way that would get him detention for cheek if nothing else.

Randall just glared, taking the note by a corner to study it closely. "Yes. Well, it does seem to be in order," she said, sounding disappointed. She thrust it back at Conner, who took it with a smile. "May I suggest some anti-fungal spray?"

Trent couldn't resist. "Have a nice day, Miss Randall," he called after her. She glared, but did nothing else. Ethan shook his head.

"It's supposed to be Conner who likes winding up teachers, not you."

"There's just something about her I don't like."

Conner dropped an arm around his shoulders, obviously bored with the conversation. "Okay, so, if Ethan's practising with me tomorrow morning, you can practise with me in the evening, right?"

Ethan rolled his eyes, even more dramatically than before. "Dude, don't you ever get bored with soccer?"

Conner didn't even dignify that with an answer. "So, Trent – tomorrow evening?"

Trent grinned, shrugging the best he could with Conner's arm still wrapped around him. "Great," he said, and ignored Ethan's snort of disbelief.

----

Conner always hated losing, but losing while trapped in a comic book? That had to be a whole new low.

He struggled to his feet, the others running to stand around him and help him up. The monster just laughed. "Now," she said. "To banish you forever."

"Hang tough, guys," he said. What else could they do? Their weapons had failed, he didn't even now if they'd be able to use their zords here…

"Goodbye, rangers!" The monster strode towards them. "This is your final chapter!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Conner saw a blur of white. The monster spun, but too late. Trent appeared out of nowhere, in morph, kicking the monster back and landing safely on his feet. "This story's not over yet!"

"Trent!" Conner yelled, running over to him. The others followed, to stand in a line around him.

"Ready, guys?" asked Trent.

"Yeah!" None of them had to ask what he meant. "Super Dino Mode!"

And then, as a team, they charged.

---

"This has to have been one of the weirdest days ever," said Conner, pausing with his foot on the ball. "I mean, getting drawn into a comic book? That's just bizarre."

Trent, happy for the rest and a chance to catch his breath, replied, "You still think I did the right thing, telling Carson who I was?"

"What else could you have done? I mean, he wasn't about to believe you unless you showed him. And he's not going to tell anyone. Dr. O says he thinks he should trust him."

And what Dr. O said, went. Trent grinned, catching the ball on the side of his foot as Conner passed it to him. He managed to dribble it for about half a metre before Conner caught up with him and got it back.

"And I still can't believe you didn't tell me you can play soccer," said Conner, easily keeping possession of the ball as Trent tried to tackle him. "I mean, I knew you knew some stuff about soccer, but you're good! You could even play for the school team, maybe." He kicked the ball through Trent's legs, spun round him and collected it on the other side. "Come on, keep up."

They played for a few more minutes, running around the pitch until Trent finally gave up, bending over and trying to get his breath back as Conner dribbled down the pitch and shot the ball into the goal. Surprising Conner with a lucky slide tackle was one thing. Playing one-on-one, with Conner actually putting effort in, was turning out to be worse than one of Dr. O's training sessions.

"Conner, it's getting dark." More dark than light, really. Street-lights had come on over an hour ago, and without then Trent doubted he'd be able to see Conner, collecting the ball from the goal several metres away. "And I'm exhausted."

"You don't want to keep playing?" Conner jogged back towards him.

"No." And just in case Conner thought the fact that he was still standing up meant he had energy left, he flopped down onto the grass.

Conner came to sit beside him, cradling the ball against his chest. "You are good, you know. Why didn't you say?"

He hadn't realised he was good. He'd given up soccer for art as soon as his parents had let him. "I don't enjoy it the way you do."

"If you practised, you could probably make a team." But Conner sounded a bit doubtful about that, and Trent wondered how Conner would react if Trent actually did.

"I don't want to. Really. I'm happy watching you play.

"Well, you have to practise with me in the future. You're better than Ethan."

"Fine."

Conner grinned, lying back on the grass, still hugging the ball. "Should I start worrying about what else you're hiding?"

He was just joking. Trent repeated that to himself, turning away to hide his expression. Shouldn't lying get easier, the more he did it? "That's about it. I used to play soccer. No other big secrets."

"Good. I hate secrets. I sometimes wish I could tell people, about – you know. Like you told Carson."

Trent looked at him in alarm, wondering how serious he was. "Conner, I only told because – "

"I know, I know! I just hate lying."

Trent hesitated. Again, he felt the desire to tell Conner everything – but he couldn't banish the thought that his dad trusted him, and that to tell Conner would mean betraying his dad. And telling Conner would mean telling Dr. O. After all, hadn't Conner promised not to tell Dr. O before? He might have been right to tell, but he'd be right to tell about this as well.

Forget it, he told himself. Change the subject.

"What about Ethan?" he said, trying to turn the attention away from himself, and aware the conversation was becoming more serious than he wanted. "You haven't told him about us." And yesterday, with the three of them playing together, Trent had felt more aware than ever that Ethan didn't know.

"I know."

"I wish you would," Trent couldn't resist saying. "I hate lying too, and it feels wrong, leaving him out. I mean, if you don't mind him knowing, I could tell him. I could – "

"No, no." Conner rolled the ball away, turning into his side to look up at Trent. "I'll tell him. Soon. I promise."

"You said that before."

"This time I really will. And if I don't tell him before – before next week, you can, okay?"

Trent grinned, reaching down to run his fingers through Conner's hair. "Okay. Thank you."

Conner smiled back at him. "No more secrets, agreed?"

Trent tried to reply, but couldn't force himself to say the words. Instead, he took advantage of the privacy the dark created, bending down to kiss Conner's lips. Conner responded, pulling Trent down further, and Trent let himself forget everything else.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all reviews, etc. Glad you liked the last chapter because I wasn't sure about the ending. Oh God I love Philippe Senderos...Blackburn just almost scored.

Episode summary: Sorry, the game is suddenly getting interesting and I have no concentration. But Drawn Into Danger starts very sweetly, with Ethan, Conner and Trent playing football/soccer together. Trent 'slide tackles' (it wasn't actually a slide tackle, but according to the script-writers it was. I suppose we've at least progressed from PRT, in which football games apparently lasted 45 minutes...) Conner, goes onto score, and Trent and Ethan do a little celebration together. Later, Trent meets Carson Brady, who is ao given a special pen by Randall. That night, Brady sits down and draws a comic book about the Power Rangers in which they die or something.

Theo Walcott has started warming up, but he's not fully fit. This is making me nervous...

Anyway, Conner and Ethan are having a kick about, watched by Kira and Dr. O, when they all get sucked into a comic book. A monster appears, and starts kicking them around. Meanwhile, Brady shows the comic to Trent, who realises that he has to do something. To convince Brady, Trent morphs in front of him. He then draws himself into the comic book, helps the others defeat the monster, and in the end he and Brady draw a new comic together, sponsored by Trent's father (there was a whole subplot there I forgot to mention) and everyone is happy.

Oh God. I really don't want to go out of the FA Cup. Arsenal, please, start playing properly?


	35. Telling Ethan

A/N: I'm terrible. Seriously, I never meant to be this slow. I'm realising this because back in chapter 22 I was quite excited Scotland had beaten France. And in chapter 23 I said that this would be finished or abandoned by the time we played Georgia. Well, we beat Georgia 2-1 on Saturday (still top of the group! yay! but possibly not for much longer because we play Italy on Wednesday) and this still isn't finished. But getting there. I promise.

This chapter is set before House of Cards. In it, Conner has something he needs to tell Ethan.

* * *

"Ethan?"

Registering the unusually serious note in Conner's voice, Ethan hit pause with even complaining that he'd been about to reach the next level. "What is it?"

Conner sat beside him, placing the soccer ball he'd been carrying on the table and batting it back and forth. Hayley would kill him if she saw: something about mud and smoothies not really mixing.

When Conner didn't reply, Ethan asked, "Do you want me to guess?" Without waiting for a response, he continued, "Let me see…is it connected with soccer?"

Probably not, as Ethan couldn't imagine why Conner would feel nervous talking to Ethan about soccer. It wasn't as if Ethan actually cared about the game – and as expected, Conner shook his head.

"Is it about you know what?"

Conner looked blank. Ethan rolled his eyes. "The thing we don't talk about in public. Involves a word beginning with 'r'."

The confusion cleared. "No."

Not soccer or rangering. That left… "Is it someone you're dating?"

Conner stared at the table.

Ethan frowned, trying to work out why Conner wouldn't be boasting of his latest conquest. Only reason could be that he was dating someone Ethan knew. "You're not dating Kira, are you?"

"No!"

Well, thank God for that. But his relief disappeared as an even worse possibility occurred to him. "You're going out with Cassidy!"

"What? Dude, no!" Conner's shock looked genuine, so Ethan allowed himself a sigh of relief. Not that there was anything wrong with guys going out with Cassidy. He just didn't want one of them to be Conner.

"It's not Catrina, is it?"

Conner frowned. "Catrina?"

"Yeah, remember? I told you I used to have a crush on her, and you said…" Conner didn't look like he had the slightest idea what Ethan was talking about. "Never mind. So, who is it? Because I'm out of ideas."

Conner flushed, returning his gaze to the table. "Trent."

Trent. For a moment, the word didn't really make sense. Maybe Conner had misunderstood? He thought it was clear enough what they'd been discussing, but this was Conner. "Trent?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

Conner. Trent. Dating. Ethan's mind took a while to string the three concepts together: they just wouldn't mesh, wouldn't fit together in a way that made sense. Conner wasn't gay, couldn't be, and yet to be going out with Trent…

Well, that would make him gay.

And going out with Trent. Ethan could practically feel his eyes bulging at the thought. "You're going out with Trent."

"Dude, will you not say that so loud?"

One of them had their priorities wrong, and Ethan felt fairly sure it wasn't him. "Conner. You're going out with Trent."

"Yes!"

"As in, hand-holding, kissing…" Though Ethan seriously didn't want to think about that. "Going on dates…with Trent?"

"What did you think I meant?"

"Well, excuse me for being just ever so slightly shocked." More than slightly. Way more than slightly. He couldn't believe it. "How long, exactly, have you been going out with Trent?"

Conner shrugged, looking uneasy. "Well, it's kind of complicated. I mean, with him going evil and all, and me not trusting him."

Him going evil. That meant a long time – months, and Conner had never told him? Suddenly, a few things that had never made sense clicked into place, and Ethan wondered if he should have realised before. But how could he ever have guessed something like that? "Who else knows?"

Conner started tapping the soccer ball back and forth, watching its progress with intense concentration. "Kira. Dr. O. Krista. And Alexi, but that was kind of an accident."

Ethan took in the list of names, starting to feel a cold lump forming in his stomach. That would be all the rangers, except him. "How long have they known?" he asked, praying Conner would say 'yesterday', and that Ethan hadn't been the only one not to know.

But Conner, still avoiding Ethan's eyes, replied, "Kira's kind of known since the beginning. And Dr. O…I don't know. He just seemed to kind of know."

Months, in other words. They'd all known for months.

It was a familiar feeling. At school, the popular kids were the ones in the know, the ones with all the gossip and secrets. Kids like Ethan sat at the edge, pretending they didn't care and often not, but sometimes wishing they knew too.

Ethan had thought the rangers were different. A group, friends equally. Not and inner four with the nerd left on the outskirts. What else had they talked about, while he wasn't paying attention? Dr. O he could trust, but the other three? He'd thought he'd known them.

He closed his laptop without bothering to shut down, ignoring the whirr of protest. Conner looked alarmed as Ethan stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"I just did!"

"Yeah, months after everybody else!" It came out louder than he'd meant, and he reminded himself to watch his words as people looked round. "I thought we were supposed to be a group. And I thought you were supposed to be my friend."

Conner looked stricken, jumping up as Ethan started to walk away. His soccer ball rolled off the table, bouncing after them across the floor. "We are friends!"

Ethan ignored him, till he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He jerked away. "Just obviously not as close as I'd thought."

"We are!"

"Whatever." He reached the door, flung it open and walked outside. Conner followed.

"You didn't tell us about Cassidy."

"Oh, don't you dare compare this to that! I kept it secret for about a week, and it wasn't exactly a big deal to either of us. And as soon as Kira found out, I called you, so we all knew. This is big. This is important, and you've been lying to me for months!"

"I haven't – "

"I mean, didn't you ever think that I'd like to know? Or maybe you thought I'd enjoy being kept out of the loop, not knowing what was going on with you?"

"Ethan – "

"And why tell me now? I mean, why not have just kept it a secret forever, because it's obviously been working for you so far?"

Conner sagged, looking at the ground. "Trent said that if I didn't tell you, he would."

At least he was honest. Not that Ethan found that much comfort. "Great. Clearly I should rethink who my friends are."

"Ethan…"

This time, Ethan stayed quiet to let him speak. In the end, Conner just shrugged, and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know how you'd react. I wanted us to stay friends, that's why I didn't tell you."

"And it's worked out just about as well as most of your plans." He saw Conner flinch at that, but didn't care. Conner thought he was homophobic? He thought about telling Conner that was normally the dumb jock of the group. "Well. Now you can see first-hand how I'm reacting. And guess what? I'm not feeling so keen on staying friends."

This time, when he walked away, Conner didn't follow.

----

Kira took in what Conner had told her, unable to decide which of her friends she wanted to yell at more: Ethan for not being able to understand why Conner hadn't told him before, or Conner for not being able to understand why Ethan was so upset.

Boys. "Look, Conner, I really think this is one of those times you just have to be patient."

"But don't you think – "

"No."

"Couldn't you just – "

"Conner, no. I really don't want to get in the middle of this, okay?"

The look Conner gave her was unusually cunning. "You're already in the middle of this. I'm not saying you have to go looking for him, but he might come and talk to you, and when he does you could just…do something?"

Subtlety. That had to be a sign he was spending too much time with Trent.

"I mean," he continued, "It'll be really difficult for us at training, if Ethan and I aren't talking. And it could affect us in battle. Really, this is very important. And don't you want us all to be friends again?"

Definitely spending too much time with Trent. "Conner…"

"Kira. Please?"

"Fine. If Ethan comes to talk to me, and the subject comes up – " Which it would, because Ethan would be desperate to complain to someone – "I'll try to make him see things from your point of view. Try. But, you know, you might just have to accept that he's mad at you."

Conner looked down, so she couldn't see his eyes. "If you talk to him," he said. "He listens to you."

And Kira knew she shouldn't say it, because for all she knew Ethan would hold a grudge forever, but she couldn't cope with hearing Conner sound so down. "He'll forgive you eventually," she said, and hoped it was true. "It'll all be alright. You'll see."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! They really do make my day. Especially since this is so much of a learning experience for me (this now being the longest thing I've ever written) so hearing what you think is great.


	36. Suspicions

A/N: Finally, here is chapter 36. In response to a few people, I have skipped episodes (including In Your Dreams and Thunder Storm) that wouldn't affect the plotline of this. Just assume they happened as they did on the show. This chapter is set before and during House of Cards. In it, Conner and Trent take their relationship to the next level, and Conner starts to get suspicious.

* * *

"All right!" 

Conner looked up as Ethan pumped his fists in the air. "I did it!" Ethan shouted, grinning at him. "Level twelve, and I just bust though the secret chamber! Man, I totally kicked ass."

Normally, Conner would make a comment about Ethan's obvious geekiness, or perhaps suggest that the other boy get a life. Now he just froze.

Ethan's smile faded, and he blinked, possibly taking in who he was talking to for the first time. "Oh. Right. Forget I said anything. It was a mistake."

Conner watched as Ethan turned back to his laptop, and wished, not for the first time, that he'd known what to say.

----

Trent looked up as Conner flopped beside him, face vaguely sympathetic. "Ethan still mad at you?"

Conner closed his eyes, taking a moment to enjoy the luxurious softness of Trent's couch. "Yes. I think. I don't know. Sometimes he talks to me, or he'll turn to say something, but then it's like he just remembers that he's mad at me and refuses to say anything else."

Trent had heard him complain before, but still managed to look like he actually cared. "I'm sure he'll be ready to talk soon."

Great. Another opportunity for Conner to piss him off. "Like that'll do any good."

"It might. You never know. And what about the other day, when we were all together? He didn't seem so mad then."

"He's polite and all when we're training or doing ranger stuff. And I think it's 'cause he doesn't want to make you or Kira feel bad, so he tries to act normally when you're around. It's just when you're not that he hates me."

"You know, that was actually kind of perceptive. I'm proud."

Conner would have taken offence, but Trent smiled as he said it, and generally went Trent smiled at him Conner found it easier to smile back than get angry. Very annoying, and definitely something he'd have to work on. But not now. "It must be your fault. I'm spending too much time with you."

"Nah. Blame it on Kira, because I don't think you spend enough time with me."

Recently Conner didn't see how he could spend much more time with Trent, although that was mainly because Ethan hated him.

"Although maybe you should spend more time with me," said Trent. "I mean, just in case I do rub off on you. It's probably best to try and make the most of it. Your brain cell needs all the help it can get."

"Hey!" Conner tried hitting him, only for Trent to grab his wrist. So he went for a shove instead, Trent lying back without much resistance. He didn't look like he minded much, still smiling at Conner, and Conner briefly thought about hitting him harder, but…

Leaned down and kissed him instead. Which was okay until Trent started jabbing him in the ribs hard enough to cause actual pain. "Ow!"

"Get off. You're heavy." And then almost kicked Conner by curling his legs up in what seemed to be an attempt to stretch out. Conner got the message and tried to move, but then Trent grabbed his arm and pulled him close again. Which really wasn't helpful, but he got what Trent wanted and tried to lie down beside him on the couch, now feeling ridiculously narrow.

So ridiculously narrow that he could feel every curve and ridge and Trent's body burning into him, and Trent wasn't exactly helping by just lying there watching him. He could feel himself responding to Trent's closeness: his palms sweating and breath growing shallow as he grew hard, Trent's answering erection like a brand against his thigh. The little voice in his brain was still freaking out. But even if it would have been easier and safer to move away, even he could recognise ideas that stupid.

He felt Trent's breath against his lips in the moment before they kissed. Trent's hand on his side slid down, fingers bumping over ribs, somehow drawing his t-shirt up as they did. The air felt bitingly cold against the exposed skin of his waist, until Trent's palm pressed against it, burning hot instead. Conner shivered, rocking his hips forward in an instinct too strong to be overruled.

Trent pulled back, eyes wide and dark. "Are you sure?"

Conner didn't pause to think. "Yes."

----

Conner lay still, his breathing harsh, happy and relieved and fingers still shaking. He felt the stickiness of his jeans whenever he shifted but ignored it to look at Trent instead, wanting to say something, feeling it on the tip of his tongue: a girl would've said 'I love you' and he might've whispered it back. But this was different, and he didn't know what to say.

So he stayed silent, watching as Trent struggled against sleep, his eyelids sliding shut despite obvious efforts to stay awake. He sounded embarrassed and apologetic when he muttered, quiet and slurred, "You wanna shower?"

"In a moment."

In a moment, Trent was asleep, and Conner lay and watched him.

----

Conner though he was showing admirable self-restraint. Ethan had got in trouble with Dr. O. Even better, Ethan had got in trouble with Dr. O over a geeky card game normally played by seven-year olds.

And Conner wasn't saying a thing.

Mind, that was mainly because Kira was saying it all for him.

"Can you just shut up?" Ethan snapped, glaring at Kira. "This is serious! The Ruby Dragon card is a once-in-a-lifetime find. It was the holy grail of DragonWar cards. You could try showing a little sympathy!"

Trent shot him a sideways grin, and Conner felt himself blush in response. He quickly looked away, reading the notices pinned to the hall notice-board, pretending to have a sudden interest in next meeting of the historical society.

And then realised what he was acting like: himself, nine months ago, when Trent had first sat beside him in class and somehow not minded Conner acting like an idiot. So he looked back at Trent, who now looked slightly concerned.

"Nothing," Conner said, quietly enough that the noise of the students in the hall around them would prevent anyone from overhearing. "I was just thinking…I'm so glad everything's better now. That we've moved past all the bad stuff, and…that everything from now is going to be good."

Kira and Ethan were still bickering, seemingly oblivious to Conner and Trent standing behind them. Trent still watched them for a moment, as if making sure they were involved in their argument and not listening, before responding, "We've not defeated Mesogog yet, you know."

"I didn't mean that. I meant with us." And how did he say this without sounding like an idiot? "I'm happy. About last night, and…everything."

Trent was distracted from replying by Ethan storming off, muttering as he stomped down the hall away from Kira. Kira spun back to face them, obviously ready to complain, but one glance made her flash them both a smile and drift a few feet further down the corridor. She kept glancing back, but Conner thought she was probably out of earshot.

Trent looked back at Conner and smiled, but something about it seemed tight and distracted. "Good. So am I."

Conner hesitated, wondering if he wanted to ask what was wrong, especially with Kira watching. She was very pointedly checking her phone, but he wished she'd go and do it somewhere else. She was putting so much effort into making it clear she wasn't listening she had to be straining to hear every word.

But he needed to know. "Is everything okay? You just look at little…"

Trent shook his head. "I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all. I think I might have a cold coming on or something."

"Dude, it's June. And don't your…you know…protect you from that?"

Trent looked down. Conner felt his earlier happiness dissipate, replaced by a steadily growing tension. But he couldn't say anything here, with Kira and whoever knew who else listening. "Look, you want to meet up later?"

Trent hesitated, about to reply, when he was interrupted by a commotion down the hall. People started running, though Conner couldn't see why. But then one girl's voice rose above the rest: "Come look!" she yelled. "Principal Randall and Dr. Oliver are outside! Having a fight!"

Kira spun back to look at them, face rapidly moving past confusion to alarm. The bell rang to announce the beginning of the next lesson, but none of them paid any notice, running for the main doors instead.

----

"You know, I think Trent might have the right idea," said Kira, glancing around the White Ranger-free clearing. "I think the news that Principal Randall is Elsa, is shocking enough that we should get the say off to recover."

"Nice try," said Dr. O. "But no. Conner, do you know what's up with him? Why he might skip training?"

At this point, it did look like 'skip' rather than late. He was over an hour late, and hadn't contacted any of them. And in that hour, Conner hadn't done much but sit and brood. "I don't know, Dr. Oliver. I mean, he's been acting kind of weird lately. Like, there's something he's not telling us."

"Well, dude, you've got to admit Trent isn't exactly the most open about what's going on with him," Ethan said. And Conner knew he was right, even if the idea that Trent still didn't confide in him hurt.

"And what's with him going after the Ruby Dragon card?" Kira asked. Conner nodded, remembering Trent's behaviour after the fight. Why would he even think about going to Mesogog's lair for a stupid card?

"He'll be here," said Dr. O. "He probably just got hung up at the cybercafe," Dr. O continued. He looked about to continue, but when his eyes widened and he jerked into a fighting pose Conner no longer felt any sense of surprise.

Another monster, standing at the edge of the clearing they'd been about to start training in. This one providing an answer to at least one question.

"Speaking of the Ruby Dragon card," said Ethan.

"Elsa didn't waste any time."

Kira had already skipped ahead. "If Trent went after the card…"

"Not good," Ethan finished.

"We'll find Trent later," Dr. O said, cutting them off. "Right now we have more pressing things to deal with."

Conner's cue. He stepped forwards, feeling his morpher materialise on his wrist. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

----

Conner hit the ground hard. In front of him, Dr. O was struggling to get up: Ethan and Kira lay to either side. The monster stood over them all. "The Ruby Dragon always wins!"

Conner tried to push himself up, struggling to think of a solution when Super Dino Mode had failed, when the repeated blasts had left him feeling battered and drained. Could he access the battelizer? He didn't know. He didn't think so. But he had to do something. The Ruby Dragon began to raise its weapon, and Conner braced himself.

White arrows suddenly burst across the clearing, exploding against the Ruby Dragon. Conner looked up, seeing Trent appear speeding towards them on his Dino ATV. Just in time.

"We'll see about that!" Trent skidded to a halt, and drew his Drago Sword. "I'll handle this freak myself. If he's up for the challenge."

Conner scrambled to his feet, energy returned in the brief rest. The others got to their feet around him as he stepped forwards. "Trent, that's crazy!"

"Conner's right," said Dr. O. "He's too strong to take on by yourself."

Trent didn't look at either of them. "I know how to play his game."

"Speaking of games," the Ruby Dragon growled, "Why don't you tell your friends the truth?"

The truth? But Trent just curled his hand into a fist. "I don't know what you're talking about. Now let's do this!"

He ran towards the Ruby Dragon, getting a few good hits in before they separated again. Trent jumped, the Ruby Dragon following him into the air, both moving so fast they were only coloured blurs, sending sparks flying each time they connected. The Ruby Dragon landed on his feet, but Trent fell, suit smoking as he gasped in pain.

Conner ran forwards, the others behind him. "Trent!" He dropped to one knee, careful to keep an eye on the Ruby Dragon as they grouped around Trent. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"I got it." Conner raised his laser, ready to shoot.

"Wait!"

He turned to look down at Trent, still lying on the ground. "Let me take him!" Trent demanded.

What? "What's the matter with you?" Why did Trent suddenly care so much about who destroyed it? Conner knelt back at Trent's side, the monster's words replaying in his head. "And what is he talking about?"

He heard a crackle, like high-voltage electricity, and looked up in time to see white light arch over them. It exploded, sending them all flying back to the ground, panting in shock. Green light appeared above the monster's head, and Conner hurried to get to his feet.

Elsa appeared through the invisiportal, along with the usual herd of tyrannodrones. Conner pushed all distracting thoughts out of his mind, and rushed into the fight as Elsa cried out, "Attack!"

He beat away several tyrannodrones, the movements coming so automatically he could keep half his attention on monitoring the real dangers: Elsa and the Ruby Dragon. The Ruby Dragon seemed content to lurk at the edges of the fight for now, but Elsa was tangling with Trent. They tangled, exchanging a few words, before Elsa flung Trent to the ground.

Conner leapt in front of him, raising his saber. Elsa looked past him to Trent, her concentration so single-minded she didn't even seem to see him. "And what fun would that be, huh?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at Trent. "Then I wouldn't get to see you reveal your big secret."

Big secret. The truth. "Secret?" he looked down at Trent, who looked away. "What secret?"

"It's nothing. She's just trying to mess with us."

"Then why don't you tell them?" Elsa said, smile smug.

"Conner, can you take it from here?"

What had happened to wanting to fight the Ruby Dragon himself? But this was a fight, and there wasn't time to ask Trent for the answers he wanted. "Yeah," he replied, feeling the Triassic Shield appear in his hand as he spoke. "Kira! Ethan!"

They appeared almost instantly, as if they'd been waiting for it. They probably had. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah!"

The Triassic Power ripped through him, but he didn't stop at that, calling the battelizer. The tyrannodrones were already scrambling in fear, Elsa and the Red Dragon withdrawing from the fight.

Except there was no longer any fight. There was Conner, his battelizer, and some very fried tyrannodrones.

Elsa thrust a fist into the air before Conner could turn to her, green light appearing to swallow her and the monster. Conner felt a moment of regret, but Trent was at his side, patting his arm and saying something congratulatory. "Trent, what was she talking about?"

"If there's something you need to tell us," said Dr. O, "Now's the time to do it."

"We're you're friends," said Kira, sounding gentler than Dr. O. "Whatever it is Trent, it can't be that bad."

* * *

A/N: Thank you, as always, for all the reviews. And hopefully the next chapter will be up faster than this one was. It's partly written, if that's any comfort. Also thank you to everyone who voted for this in the Season of Love awards. I got joint first in the DT category, so yay! But I also have to apologise because I, um, forgot to vote, so if your fic was up I'm very sorry because there were a few I wanted to vote for. 


	37. The Truth Revealed

A/N: cries Okay, now, this is a very short chapter. You've also possibly recieved two author alerts. Hopefully not because I cancelled very quickly but...exams have fried my brain and I've gone wrong somewhere. I think I forgot this chapter and wrote chapter 38, which is finished but now needs to be re-written because of the forgetting of this chapter. And if you did get two author alerts it's because I uploaded chapter 38 by mistake and...it's just all been going wrong.

Anyway, this chapter is set during House of Cards, and in it Mesogog's identity is finally revealed.

* * *

"Trent, we're a team," said Dr. O. "Doing something that takes the ultimate trust in each other."

Trent had asked if they could go back to the Dino Lab before talking. They were now back in the Dino Lab, and the wait to find out what was up hadn't done much for Conner's mood, adding to the normal hangover he felt after using the battelizer. Normally when he felt like this he would go off alone, to avoid saying anything he'd regret. But he couldn't leave now. "If you're holding back on us, how are we supposed to trust you out there in battle?" Or at any other time, though Conner didn't want to bring up anything non-business now.

Trent just nodded. "You're right. Okay, look, this is how it is. I went to Mesogog's lab to get the card back."

Conner couldn't have just heard that. "You what?" said Kira, looking as shocked as he felt. "By yourself?"

"I found an invisiportal that took me right there. I was just trying to help you out, Ethan. So I took a shot."

"That wasn't a real smart thing to do." Dr. O sounded mad, but not as mad as Conner thought he should.

"Yeah, it was stupid," Trent agreed. "I got knocked out by that thing, I barely made it to help you guys."

"Look," said Ethan, in a voice suggesting he didn't see this in exactly the same way as the rest of them, "He was just being a good friend. Any of us would've done the same thing."

"Well none of you better in the future, that's all I can say," said Dr. O.

"It won't happen again, I promise."

"So, that's your big secret?" asked Kira.

Trent hesitated a second. "Yeah," he said, dropping his eyes. "Look, I gotta go, my head's still feeling foggy."

"Okay," said Dr. O. "Get some rest."

Trent nodded, not glancing at Conner as he turned away. "Okay. See you guys later."

Conner watched as he walked out, before realising he wasn't the only one: Kira stared after him too, but for clearly different reasons: her face was scrunched in suspicion. Dr. O noticed: "Something on your mind, Kira?"

"I don't know. There's just something that's not quite right with him."

"He's had a good knock to the head," Conner pointed out. "I'd be feeling kind of spacey too." Kira raised an eyebrow, the suspicion replaced by amusement. "I meant, more than usual," he said, before she or Ethan could get in with the gag.

He would have continued, but the alarm beeped behind them. The Ruby Dragon appeared on the screen, outside the city in what looked like wasteland. "Let's go," said Dr. O.

"What about Trent?"

Dr. O just shrugged in response. "Let him get his head back together. We'll call him if it gets really ugly."

Even as they morphed, Conner hoped Trent's head wasn't too bad. He had the feeling they'd be calling him soon.

----

"Well, did you learn something from this Ethan?"

"Yeah," Ethan muttered, sounding much more serious than Dr. O had. "Leave the card games at home from now on."

"Dude, how about leaving it to the kids from now on?"

The glare Ethan got him suggested that wasn't appreciated, but did he really just expect Conner to stand and say nothing?

Or Kira, for that matter, who got the glare turned on her when she said, "Yeah, seriously, you're much too smart for them."

"You guys still don't get it. But hey, that's alright, I don't expect you to understand."

They probably would have continued if they hadn't rounded the corner to almost bump into Trent and his father. Conner's eyes went straight to Trent, but Dr. O held out his hand for Trent's father. "Hey, Anton. How are you?"

Conner felt relieved as Trent grinned back at him, completely ignoring the others as his dad responded, "Tommy! I'm fine. Hey, I understand you're looking for a new principal?"

"Why? You interested?"

Okay, that got Conner's attention. Luckily Kira jumped in before he yelled 'NO' or anything stupid like that. "I'm sure Dr. Mercer's far too busy to run a school."

"Yeah," said Ethan. "Far too busy."

"Hey, relax everyone. She's right." His pager beeped, and he smiled, reaching into his pocket. "See? Proved as we speak."

He pulled out his pager, and with it came a piece of card. It fluttered to the ground, lying facing upwards, and they all recognised it instantly.

The Ruby Dragon card.

Ethan bent down to pick it up. He looked at it as he stood up, as if unable to believe what he held. "How did you get this?"

Dr. Mercer didn't realise; he looked blank. He took it, meeting Ethan's eyes as he did. "Honestly, I don't know. Trent, is this yours?"

Trent recognised it. He had to recognise it, they'd spent most of yesterday fighting it! But he grinned, a fake grin even Conner could see through, and shook his head. "No. I don't know how it got there."

Beside him, Mercer gasped, stumbling forwards. Dr. O reached out to catch him. "Anton! Are you alright?"

Conner remembered before, when he'd visiting Trent's house. This was the same thing, he was sure of it. Except this time Mercer didn't get the chance to walk away before he stumbled to his knees, gasping out the words, "I'm fine. Just leave me alone."

"We should get you some help!"

"No!" He found sudden strength, pulling away from Dr. O and running down the hall, almost stumbling several times. Dr. O didn't hesitate before running after him, the rest of them following.

"Leave him alone!" Trent yelled after them, and Conner heard him start to run too. "He'll be fine!"

"Anton!" Dr. O yelled. "Wait!"

But Dr. Mercer ran, down the school hallways, through double-doors and on till he reached Dr. O's classroom. There they caught him, with no other way out. He leant against one of the tables, body shuddering. He turned away, gasps jerking his body. Conner started to wonder if it was some kind of fit, thought about suggesting they call an ambulance.

That was before the yellow light flashed about him, and it was no longer Anton Mercer they stood facing.

"No way!" he said, feeling himself grow cold in shock. "Mercer is…"

"Mesogog," Dr. O whispered, sounding not half as shocked as Conner felt. More like facts were starting to fall into place for him, and he was realising something that somehow made sense.

"Oh, this is one crazy week," said Ethan.

Conner hadn't even started to think about Trent, but Kira, as usual, was several steps ahead of him. "This is your big secret? You knew this all along?"

"He's my father! How could I tell you?"

"You will pay for betraying me, Trent!" Mesogog's voice boomed around the classroom, too big for the enclosed space. "You will pay dearly."

"I never betrayed you!"

"He betrayed us, if anything." The words came before he thought about them, anger bubbling up to replace shock, and he felt no guilt when Trent sent him a look of dismay.

"Silence!" Mesogog cried, but the yellow light was reappearing: and just to confirm that Conner hadn't been dreaming, there stood Anton Mercer once more.

He staggered, slumping to the floor and clutching his head in his hands. But only for a second: then he looked up, at Trent. "Trent, I'm sorry."

He raised a hand, and green light flashed above him. Conner shut his eyes as it grew too bright, and when he opened them Mercer – Mesogog – was gone.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes. I have proof-read but I managed to miss out a scene break in the last chapter (very sorry) and like I said exams have completely killed my brain, so...take this as an advance apology. One thing that might bring comfort is that this is almost certainly the third last chapter: after this only two more, and like I said 38 is sort of written. Thank you for all your reviews for last chapter! I really do love getting them. It's probably very sad but they're sometimes the best part of the day :).


	38. Endings

A/N: This chapter is set during and after Test of Trust. Hopefully it's all alright, although like I said last chapter I've managed to muddle things up a bit. In this, Conner decides something about Trent.

* * *

Conner paced up and down, too angry and confused to stand still like the others. Mercer was Mesogog. And suddenly it all made sense: Trent's weird behaviour, his dad's 'illness'…Conner had been going mad trying to think of ways to give Trent confidence in himself as a ranger, when it had all been a lie! Just a way of distracting them from finding out the truth. 

And Trent hadn't told him. Hadn't even tried. Instead, had promised that there would be no more secrets, that Conner could trust him.

Lies, all of it.

"I always knew Mercer wasn't exactly PTA material, but Mesogog? That's whack," said Ethan.

"I'll tell you what's whack," said Conner, stopping pacing to stand beside Ethan, facing Kira and Dr. O. "Trent not telling us. That's whack."

"Look, I'm as mad about this as you guys are," said Kira, though she didn't look it. "But don't you think we still owe Trent the chance to explain? I mean, maybe there's a really good reason he didn't tell us."

"Well, I hope there is," said Dr. O, as Conner turned away again. "Because if not, I have no choice but to ask Trent to surrender his morpher, and give up being a Power Ranger."

He walked away as a computer beeped across the room, leaving the three of them staring after him. Conner let his words ring in his ears: 'give up being a Power Ranger'. That would solve everything, wouldn't it? No more contact with Trent, no more chances for the other boy to lie again. Conner wouldn't have to worry about falling for anymore tricks if Trent wasn't there. But Kira looked close to tears. "Don't tell me you feel bad for Trent," he said.

"Yeah," said Ethan. "I mean, you want someone you don't trust running around with those powers?"

"Well, I just hate for it to end this way for Trent. I mean, if it were me, and I had to give back my powers, I don't know if I could handle it."

"Oh, now that is ironic," Conner told her. "I remember when you didn't want it to begin at all."

"Yeah right!"

"You gave your gem to me! Until Ethan complained, anyway."

"Well, like you could have been trusted to keep it safe. But you definitely didn't want it, Kira."

"Okay, I admit, at first I wasn't so into it, but…" she shrugged. "Everything's different now." She wandered over to sit down, Ethan following her. "I've changed. Being a ranger's changed all of us. I mean, look at you, Conner. You are in no way the same dumb jock that you were when we started."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Well, you know what I mean."

"And if he doesn't I do," said Ethan. "You have come a long way. After all, I remember you telling me you liked picking up girls in your spare time. The ones who, and I quote, 'smell really good, with the long hair and the make-up'."

"Okay, well…"

"Yeah," said Kira. "Like you'd even have talked to Trent – let alone thought about dating him – unless you were both rangers. You'd have just dismissed him as one of those strange, 'uncool' people, like me and Ethan."

"That's not true!" He would have still hung out with Trent. Maybe. And besides, wouldn't not meeting Trent have been a good thing?

"Oh yeah?" asked Kira.

"Yeah," said Ethan. "I mean, I don't know if you've noticed, but you've done your image serious harm. Hanging out with me, Kira, Trent, Krista…"

"But it's good," said Kira. "You used to be a jerk all the time, but now I can't remember the last time I had to hit you. And, seriously, I think you may have actually gotten more intelligent."

"Hey, I don't know if I'd go that far!"

Conner rolled his eyes. These were supposed to be his friends? "Okay, point made. But what about you, gamer-boy. You're not exactly Mr. Cyber-geek anymore."

Ethan, being Ethan, just grinned. "Yeah…I am pretty cool, aren't I?"

"Don't get carried away. But, it's definitely not embarrassing hanging out with you anymore."

"Okay, now who needs to learn how to give a compliment?" asked Kira.

"Nah, it's okay," Ethan said. "I speak Conner. But you know what still trips me up? Our teacher's a Power Ranger legend."

Kira nodded. "We owe him a lot."

"Yeah. We do."

"Are you guys forgetting who almost ended it for good?" asked Conner, the memory of Dr. O encased in golden amber springing back into his mind. And he could have been stuck like that. If Hayley hadn't found a cure…or if he hadn't woken from his coma…

Now it was Kira's turn to get up and pace. "He was under the gem's spell. It's different now."

"Yeah, now he forgets to tell us Mesogog is his dad." And who knew what else Trent had been hiding and lying about? "Glad he's changed."

"I made a promise!"

Conner sat up as Trent's voice echoed across to them, looking across the lab to where Trent was coming down the stairs, Dr. O behind him. Conner got up to meet him, Kira and Ethan following. "What about your promise to us?" he asked.

Trent jabbed a finger at him. "I never let my feelings get in the way of my ranger duties."

And what was that supposed to mean? That Conner had? If so, it had been because of Trent – and another reason Conner shouldn't trust him. He was about to respond, but Dr. O spoke first: "That may be true, Trent, but you put us in a difficult position. Conner may be right. I just don't know how we can ever trust you again."

Trent took a shaky breath, turning away from them all. Conner felt Ethan and Kira easing away from him, going to sit to one side. Dr. O followed their example, sitting facing them. Conner stayed standing.

"Tell me what I can do to make this right," Trent said, turning back. "I make no excuses for the harm I've caused, but, you know, things haven't been easy for me. We just moved here, I didn't know anyone – and then I find out my dad can disappear into flashes of green light and has some weird, evil lab! I didn't know what it meant, I didn't know what was going on – and I thought if I told you, you'd just think I was crazy. I didn't know about the Power Rangers, remember?"

"What, so you just ended up the White Ranger by accident?"

Trent looked at him, then back to the others. "I never meant to find the white dino gem. It found me. I tried to fight it, but the power was too strong. Conner, you should understand. You've told me what the Triassic power feels like, what the Battelizer's like – if that turned evil, could you resist it? And I tried to tell you. I just couldn't. By the time I realised what was happening it was too late."

Conner shook his head. "That's not the point. What happened before – that's over now. You've had plenty of time to tell us, time you've supposedly been one of us. In which you've supposedly been telling us the truth."

Dr. O nodded. "I have to admit, Trent, that's what I'm wondering too."

Trent just shrugged. "My dad made me promise. He's a good man. He took me in after my parents died, he's never made me feel unwelcome or unwanted. I owe him everything. Anton Mercer's the only family I have, I knew I couldn't break my promise to him – so I decided to join you until he was free of that mutant freak forever."

Conner wasn't convinced. Trent looked at him, then away again. "I freed myself," he said. "By destroying the evil clone of the White Ranger. And how many other monsters have I helped you destroy? I've never let the fact that my father was Mesogog affect me in a fight. Never. My father thought he could handle this on his own, and, so did I. I know now I was wrong."

"Anton Mercer was my friend," said Dr. O. "I understand your loyalty. The question now is, do they?"

From the look on Trent's face, he held almost no hope they would. "Being a ranger is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't want to lose that, trust me."

"Yeah, I've heard that one before," said Conner.

"So let me prove it."

An alarm beeped before Conner could ask how, drawing their attention to a screen now showing one of Mesogog's monsters: looking huger and nastier than ever. Dr. O stood up, walking across to stand beside Trent. "Here's your chance."

Conner couldn't believe it. "What? You're not seriously going to trust him?"

"Look at that thing," said Kira. "We have no choice."

"We always have a choice," said Ethan. He stood up and looked at Conner, and for a moment Conner thought it would be like it had been before: him and Ethan, united against the others. But then Ethan walked over to Trent, and Conner couldn't help the sense of betrayal that came when Ethan said, "And I choose that Trent come with us."

Conner watched as Kira got up too, leaving him on one side of the room while the others grouped around Trent. "Thank you," Trent said, to Ethan, and Ethan gave him a nod in return. "I won't let you down."

No choice, whatever Ethan said. Conner walked across, remembering Trent's words about not letting his feelings get in the way of his ranger duties. "I hope not," he told Trent, some part of him hoping that Trent would, just to give Conner another reason.

"Ready?" asked Dr. O.

"Ready!"

----

Dr. O and Trent hadn't reappeared from when the monster had thrown them into the water. But it didn't matter. Conner buzzed with the Triassic power, feeling the strength and confidence it brought pour through him, the power of the other rangers added to his own: blue, yellow, black…he didn't want white. Not white.

The monster. He needed to focus. Reaching out a hand, he twisted the air in a way that he barely understood. Behind him, the monster roared as they went flying up through the Earth's atmosphere, into space where there was nothing to interrupt the destruction.

"Just you and me!" he told the monster.

"You got it," said the monster in return. It didn't sound scared yet. It would learn. What had Kira been saying about needing Trent? Conner could take this thing all on his own.

Just the thought of Trent sent anger pouring through him, and for a moment he felt the Triassic power flicker. He paused, steadying himself, not used to doubt when in Triassic mode. But the part of the Triassic power that came from the White Ranger nagged at his mind. He didn't want it there. He didn't want Trent's help. Didn't need it. He tried to shove it away, block it out from his thoughts.

He swung with his sword. The monster didn't go flying back as usual instead absorbing the blows. Conner struck harder. What was wrong? He could almost feel the Triassic power fading. He clung to it harder. The White power forced itself into his mind, and with it the knowledge that Trent was good. But he didn't want to know. Trent had betrayed him. His next blow carried all his anger with it, but the monster reached up and caught his sword with ease.

"I don't think so," it said, and then lightening crackled out of nowhere. Conner could hear himself yelling, body wracked with pain. He fell, the air shimmered as he returned to Earth. When he hit the ground, the Triassic power had gone.

No. No. The Triassic power couldn't have been defeated. He tried to force himself up, to stand and face the monster. "That was a long way down."

He knees collapsed under him. The monster stood above him, gloating. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall."

Yells came from behind the monster. Dr. O, Kira and Ethan ran at it, sabers drawn. The monster turned, barely moving as it blasted energy at them, smashing them against the ground.

"No!" yelled Conner, body still refusing to do anything but make him want to cry out in pain. "Leave them alone!"

"Very well," said the monster, turning back to face him. "I'll destroy you."

He raised his arm, it's spike-covered surface glinting in the sunlight. Conner forced himself back, but then couldn't do anything but watch as it swung towards him. That thing had knocked him out of Triassic Power. It would destroy him. He closed his eyes, unable to watch it fy towards him.

"Not so fast!"

His eyes flew open, in time to see a white blur solidify in front of him, staggering with the force of the blow but catching the arm and holding it tight. Conner gaped up. He hadn't even seen Trent coming! Trent staggered again as the monster tried to free himself, and Conner drew his legs back to avoid tripping Trent.

"Step aside!" said the monster. "It's the Red Ranger I want."

But Trent just stood there, somehow holding the monster firm. "The rangers are a team," he said. "If you're going to destroy somebody, you better start with me."

"Woah," muttered Conner, feeling shaken not just by what had happened but the sincerity in Trent's voice. As he did, the monster finally managed to pull free, stumbling back from Trent.

"Now where's all the tough talk?" said Trent, hand going to pull free his Drago Sword. Conner pushed himself up, strength finally returning to his legs.

"I'm through talking," said the monster.

"Good," said Trent, holding up his Drago Sword. "Because so am I."

He disappeared into a white blur, striking the monster again and again. It spun, falling to the ground. The others reached Conner's side as it did, and Trent came to a halt before them. "All together, guys!"

Conner's Tyranno Staff appeared in his hand before Trent had finished talking. The monster staggered to its feet, and turned to face the Z-Rex Blaster. "Oh, boy."

"Ready!" cried Dr. O.

"Aim!" said Trent.

"Fire!" finished Conner, and watched as energy went spinning towards the monster, sending it slumping to the ground.

----

"Bro, you were awesome out there!"

Conner stood to one side, listening to Kira and Ethan congratulate Trent. And they were right: Trent had saved them. Not just saved them, Trent had saved him. And so far hadn't dropped the slightest hint that Conner should have done anything but expect it, just as if it was something he did every day.

In a way, it was. They worked as a team, helping each other. Didn't change the fact that this time Conner had screwed up and Trent been the one to save him. Or that the others now clearly felt more than ever that Trent was part of the team.

From across the lab, Trent's voice cut into his thoughts. "Thanks Dr. O. Like I said, I'm in this for good. I mean, that is if you'll have me."

"Well, I vote yes," said Kira.

"Me too," said Ethan.

"Conner?" asked Dr. O.

Conner sighed, then turned around to face them. It didn't matter, he reminded himself, how he felt about Trent. This was about more than that. "Just one question," he asked. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, there's a very real chance you'll have to face Mesogog one day."

Trent winced at the thought, but still met his eyes. "If Mesogog wins, my father's lost forever. Mesogog has to be defeated. No matter what."

Conner nodded. "Then yes."

----

"Ethan!" Conner jogged after him as he walked away from Dr. O's house. "Wait up! I need to talk to you."

Ethan hesitated, and for a moment Conner thought he'd go on walking, but then he spun round. "What?"

"I just…" Conner hesitated, wondering how to phrase what he wanted to say, and in the end decided to just come out with it. "Are you still mad at me? Because sometimes you seem fine, but then sometimes…" He remembered the look Ethan had shot him on going to stand by Trent before the fight, and the betrayal he'd felt. "Sometimes it feels like you hate me."

Ethan made a noise of frustration, hissing breath between his teeth. "You don't get it, do you?"

"What?"

"Look, you know what I thought when I realised Trent hadn't even told you about his dad? I thought, good, maybe now he'll know what it feels like."

That was ridiculous. "Dude, that's not the same. What Trent did – "

"You're right. They're not the same." Ethan didn't look like he meant that in a good way. "Trent didn't tell us because he was scared about what would happen to his dad. The only person you were thinking about, was you! You didn't think about how it would make me feel, how it would make Trent feel…"

Conner guessed that answered the question of whether Ethan was still mad at him. Only now he wished he still didn't know. "That's not…" Not what? Not true? "It's just because…" Because what? Because he hadn't wanted Ethan to freak out and post the news on the internet? Because he hadn't wanted Ethan to stop being his friend? He couldn't say that.

Ethan just shook his head. "See, you can't even defend yourself."

"Well, I'm sorry! I've said I'm sorry, what more do you want? And, Ethan, you know…" What was it that Dr. O had said about attack being the best form of defence? "Maybe I was only thinking about myself, but you're doing the same now! This hasn't exactly been easy, you know. I mean, jeez, being gay is difficult and weird enough, without Trent going evil and then not and now this. And maybe I was a bad friend not to tell you, but friendship works two ways, you know."

Ethan didn't respond, just looked at him, arms folded and face unforgiving.

But then he turned away, staring off into the trees. "I just felt so stupid," he said. "Like I should have noticed. And…you were going through this massive thing, and you told Kira and Krista, but not me? Like I wasn't important enough to know."

"Dude, no." In a way it was easier, talking to Ethan's back. "It wasn't that."

Ethan shrugged. "Well…I don't know."

"What?"

"I don't know if I'm still mad at you! I mean, sometimes I like you, and then I remember and feel angry again. What do you want me to do?"

Not remembering would be nice. "Do you think you'll ever stop being angry?"

"Do you think you'll ever stop being annoying?"

"I thought you said I'd improved."

Ethan turned back to face him, mouth hinting at a smile. "Dude, you'll always be annoying."

"Very funny."

"Not really." He was silent for a while, staring at the ground. A clattering came from the house behind them: someone in the kitchen, Dr. O or Kira or Trent. Eventually, Ethan said, "You're my best friend. And I guess I felt like…I wasn't the same to you, if you didn't tell me something like that."

"Dude, you are."

"What about Trent? I mean, you're still going to be spending tons of time with him, aren't you?"

"Oh, come on. You can't think that after everything, I'd still…"

"I thought you'd forgiven him!"

Hopefully Trent didn't think the same. "We need him on the team, I know that. And I know he's a good ranger, and that we can trust him in battle." Though Conner would still be watching him closely if it ever did come to fighting Mesogog. "But, you know, he told me he wasn't keeping secrets. He told me…he told me so much, and now I find out it was all lies. I'm not angry at him, I get why, but…I just can't trust him again."

"You can't even try?"

"Well, see, the thing is? It seems like every time I turn round there's something else to forgive him for, a new reason I shouldn't trust him. And I think I'm maybe just going to take the hint."

"Are you going to tell him that?"

Conner looked back towards the house. "I'll tell him if he asks. But I think he'll probably guess for himself."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter! The next chapter should be the last, and hopefully it won't take me too long to get finished. 


	39. A beginning

AN: The final chapter! Is set during Thunder Struck parts 1 and 2. In it, things are sort of resolved.

Episide summary: Trent goes to Mesogog's lair with the Dino Gems in an attempt to trade them for his father. While there, he will also try to open a portal allowing the others to get into the island. Mesogog double-crosses him, attacking him and stealing the gems. Trent still manages to open the portal just in time. The others arrive, where they are attacked by tyrannodrones. Mesogog uses the Gems to power a beam that will turn all humans into dinosaurs. Hayley will try to destroy the beam with a laser mounted on a lorry (which hopefully you call truck in America, or I've got it wrong). It destroys the beam, and starts the destruction of the entire island. The others have to leave without Trent, who manages to rescue his father and get out just in time. The island sinks back into the ocean. But while the rangers were away, Zeltrax attacks the Dino Lab. The rangers fight him and his new zord, which they can only destroy by sacrificing their own zords. And then, just when they thought it was all over, Mesogog appears, more powerful than ever. This time it is the power in their Dino Gems they have to sacrifice - before they all head off to the prom! Cassidy and Devin also find out their true identities, which I haven't mentioned here.

* * *

Ethan couldn't help but think of Angela as they stood there, trying to work out how to foil Mesogog's latest evil plan. And to his surprise, more than her offer to save him a place he kept remembering her smile, and the way she'd known instantly what he was talking about.

He wanted to see her again.

"What's up?" Kira muttered at him. "You look distracted."

"Just thinking."

She nodded, misunderstanding. "I can't believe it either." She looked down at the unconscious woman on the table before them. "I wonder what she did to make Mesogog do this to her. And why Zeltrax had her. None of it makes sense."

"Well, we've rescued her," he said. "That's what matters." And there was something he never thought he'd be saying about Elsa. But like that, lying on the table, she just looked like any other woman.

Dr. O handed the scanner he'd been using to Hayley, and turned to look at Trent. "Trent, do you know what happened?"

Across the table, Conner looked away, and Ethan knew it was at the reminder that Trent had been visiting Mesogog's lair. It was enough to make any of them uncomfortable, but Conner had been against the plan most of all. Not that he'd told Trent, of course.

"Mesogog's powering up a laser that will transform humans into mutant dinosaurs," said Trent, walking around to stand beside Conner. Conner shifted a few inches away. "He drained Elsa of her energy to use for the beam."

Hayley shook her head. "That can't be enough to run that kind of equipment."

"He's going to use the dino gems to get the rest of the power."

Okay. Something about that sounded slightly wrong. Like the fact that Trent sounded so certain Mesogog would get the gems.

"What do you mean he's going to use the dino gems?" asked Conner.

"Yeah, how's he going to get them?" said Ethan.

Trent shrugged. "I'm going to give them to him."

Conner turned to face Trent more fully, and Ethan wondered if getting between them would be a good idea. On the one hand, it might stop this developing into violence. On the other, Conner looked pissed enough that it might be best not to get in his way. "I'm not going to give anyone my gem," said Conner.

"Just hear me out," said Trent. "You want to get onto that island. Mesogog wants the gems. If I hand them to him, I can open a portal for you. Once you get inside, you can destroy the beam and Mesogog in the process. And I can rescue my father."

"No way," said Dr. O. "It's too risky."

"Do we really have another choice?" asked Hayley.

"She's right," said Kira. "I mean, he's going to get that thing going eventually. This could be our only shot."

----

For a moment, Trent thought Conner was going to refuse to hand his Dino Gem over. The other boy stood frowning, the red stone clenched in his fist. But then he uncurled his fingers, reaching out to put it in the case with the others.

Trent did his best to keep the relief off his face. Conner would probably take it the wrong way.

"This better work," said Conner. He didn't need to add any threats: they all knew the possible consequences if it didn't.

But Trent forced those thoughts out off his mind, nodding as confidently as he could. "I'll call when the portal's open."

He took one glance at Dr. O before leaving, going on his own to the one place he could be certain of finding an invisiportal.

Home.

----

He arrived in the green-grey hall that led from the basement to the main laboratory. The doors were just a few metres away. He walked towards them, clutching the silver box containing the Dino Gems tight against his side.

He tensed as the doors slid open. For a moment, he hoped the lab would be empty. For a moment, he thought the lab was empty.

But then he saw movement in the shadows, and there was Mesogog, sitting on his throne and staring straight at Trent.

"It's about time," he growled, getting up. Trent forced himself to keep walking, reminding himself of all the times he'd confronted Mesogog in the past.

He'd just never been holding a box full of Dino Gems before. But he knew the part he had to play, the part Mesogog was expecting. Any hint that Trent intended to double-cross him, that this was a trap…

Mesogog reached out a claw. "Now give me the Gems."

Trent yanked them away. "Not so fast! Where's my father?" He looked away, realising as soon as he did that it was a mistake.

Mesogog's mind-beam hit him, his skull suddenly seeming to spasm with pain. He barely noticed falling to the floor, his legs collapsing under him. He grabbed his head with his hands, as if digging his fingers into his temples would help.

Silver glinted in front of his eyes, and he realised that Mesogog held the box. Even through the pain he managed to grab at it, but Mesogog pulled it easily out of reach.

"You should know by now," Mesogog gloated, "That I can't be trusted."

----

Conner sat between Kira and Ethan, strapped in and watching as the cliff in the distance grew quickly closer. He tried not to think about what would happen if Trent didn't manage to open the portal for them.

There wouldn't be enough room to stop in time.

"Hayley, are we at speed yet?" asked Dr. O from the front, where he sat beside Hayley.

"Almost. Better hope Trent's ready."

The cliff seemed to be rushing towards them faster and faster. "A few more ticks," Hayley said, her voice tense. And then, "We're at speed!"

"There's no portal!" Ethan cried. The cliff in front of them stayed clear and solid. Too solid. Conner braced himself instinctively, knowing that if the portal didn't appear nothing he could do would be enough.

"Everyone hang on!" yelled Dr. O. To Conner's right, Kira gasped, closing her eyes for a moment.

They were only seconds from hitting the cliff. Conner could make out individual cracks in the rock as they hurtled towards it.

Then a white light appeared. It swirled, taking an agonisingly long time, but then green light flashed, a black hole appearing in the centre.

"It's open!"

----

Trent fell back from the control panel, his muscles still too wracked with pain to let him do anything but lie there. But an alarm had started to blare, and Mesogog spun back towards him.

"You…You did this!"

"You should know by know you can't trust me," he said, throwing Mesogog's words back at him with all the bravado he could muster. "It's over Mesogog. You're finished!"

But Mesogog didn't even seem to hear him. "Thanks to your precious Dino Gems," he said. "The world will soon worship at my feet! And this planet shall be as it once was: in the claws of the mighty reptiles."

And with Trent helpless to do anything but watch, he powered up the beam. "No!"

Mesogog laughed. "Did you really think you could stop me? You are unimportant now, as is your father." He nodded towards the viewing screen, which now showed tyrannodrones arriving to prevent the others from destroying the beam. "And as are your friends."

----

Conner almost felt cheated. Here they were, on Mesogog's island, unable to morph, and all Mesogog sent to fight them was tyrannodrones?

He decided not to voice this thought to the others. The fight had been difficult enough. He had been the only one able to catch the speeding truck; the only one able to clamber onto its roof to fight the tyrannodrones there trying to destroy the laser Hayley was going to use to destroy the beam. But now he kicked the last one away, watching it sail over the edge, falling against the trees lining the dirt road.

The laser looked pretty battered. Conner crouched down, feeling unsteady on his feet now he was still. He struggled with the laser, trying to force it down into its original position. The heavy metal groaned, and he worried for a moment that he'd damaged it even more.

But there. That looked like it had when they set off, right? "Hayley, is that good?" he called into his communicator.

"Close enough, get out of there!" came the response.

"Right." Conner took a look off the edge of the van, judging the distance to the ground and the speed they were moving at. Then he felt the laser grow hot against his back, and jumped, white light exploding behind him.

----

Trent yelled in shock, raising his hands instinctively to cover his eyes. White light exploded around him, sparks flying from the control panel. He heard glass shattered, metal buckling and screaming as it twisted under the force attacking it.

The laser. It had worked! The others had done it!

But he didn't have time to celebrate. A fire burned behind him. In front of him, metal beams fell to the grounds. And in the midst of all the chaos stood Mesogog, a dark shape against bright light destroying all around them.

The Dino Gems. Mesogog couldn't do anything. His lab was falling apart around him. Trent watched as he danced out of the way of flying sparks and debris from what had once been the laboratory wall. Trent scrambled up, forcing his body to move as he grabbed the silver box and then the Dino Gems.

Yellow, white, blue, black, red. All of them. He shoved them in the box, not bothering to nestle them into the neat indents supposed to keep each one in place. As he did, his communicator bleeped.

"Trent!" came Hayley's voice, barely audible above the noise. "You've got to get out of there before the portal network shuts down!"

Not yet. "I've got to find my father." Something else exploded, making spots dance before his eyes. "I'll be right there, I know another way out."

"Trent, there's no time! Go, now!"

There wasn't time to reply. If he spent anymore time in the lab he'd be killed. Everything was exploding, collapsing, or just simply disintegrating.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mesogog slump to the floor.

He ran, through the halls and down stairs towards the prison cells. The lower floors seemed more intact, not yet suffering the same level of destruction as the lab. He still had to be careful. As he ran, he felt the floor move under him. For a moment, it felt like the whole island was trembling.

No time to think about it.

"Dad!" he cried, seeing the prison cells. The blast seemed to have disabled their locking system; his dad lay half-in, half-out of his cell, slumped on the ground. "Dad, come on, we've got to get out."

"Trent," he dad muttered as Trent grabbed his shoulders. "I'm sorry."

Trent flinched as something nearby erupted with sparks, then sent fragments of white-hot metal flying across the hall. They had to get out of here.

"This is my fault," his dad muttered.

"Not now, dad." Trent hauled him up, finding strength he didn't know he still had.

It was a good thing he did. He'd not pulled his dad more than three steps before a tyrannodrone appeared out of the smoke, followed by others: a gang of them, trying to escape the destruction. But as soon as they saw Trent, they forgot all instincts of self-preservation.

They'd been created to fight, and that's what they did.

One swung at Trent, who somehow managed to kick it against the wall while still holding his dad. But then one grabbed him, and he had to let go to free himself. His dad fell back against the wall, but Trent couldn't check if he was alright. If they were going to get out, this needed to end fast.

He grabbed another, throwing it against the wall with a grunt. Two more stood in front of him, stupidly surprised at the speed with which he'd moved. He kicked both of them, knocking them back. The exploding building did the rest of his work for him, enveloping them in a cloud of smoke.

But then he heard crashing behind him. "No! Dad!"

He grabbed his dad's arm, still clutching the silver box containing the Dino Gems with his other hand. And then he ran, now ignoring anything else. All that mattered was finding the invisiportal. He didn't let himself think of the possibility that it wouldn't appear, that with the lab's destruction the portals would cease to work.

But it wasn't just the lab anymore, he realised. From deep under their feet came a low rumbling, and the building shook with more than the force of the explosions. The whole island was going to die, sinking back into the sea.

The portal had to appear. It had to. It had to.

There was a flash of green light. Trent thrust his father towards it. White light blinded his eyes, and he squeezed them shut.

He felt like he was flying. Then solid ground slammed against his feet, and he looked up.

The relief on Conner's face was clear and bright as the others ran towards them.

Trent tried to push himself up, still clutching his father's arm.

They'd done it.

----

"I just can't believe how it's all ended," said Kira. She gestured around the Cyberspace. "I mean, it just seems mad, that after all that's happened…"

"We can still sit here and drink smoothies?" Trent asked.

She nodded. "Exactly."

'Mad' was a good word for it. He could still hardly believed that he had escaped from the island alive, but since then enough had happened to make him want to just sit down and laugh. It seemed the only appropriate response.

Zeltrax destroyed the Dino Lab, then arrived to terrorise the city in a zord capable of flattening mountains. Trent couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness when he thought about how Conner and Ethan had defeated it – by combining all their zords, and then self-destructing. He supposed he should just be glad it was only the zords they'd lost. He still remembered his moment of panic when he'd thought Conner was dead…

Kira gave him a gentle kick under the table. "What you thinking about?"

"Just everything that's happened."

She nodded. "Mesogog returning. That was whack. That transformation he went through…I swear, I've never seen anything that ugly in my life!"

He couldn't help a grin. "Zeltrax, actually. I was feeling sad about the zords. But, yeah, Mesogog too…"

"We defeated him."

But she made a face, the memory obviously not cheering her up anymore than it did Trent. He felt for his wrist, the bracelet that had once held his Dino Gem now missing.

He still had it, but now it was just a pretty piece of white rock, its energy used up in defeating Mesogog.

"Let's talk about something more cheerful," said Kira. "I wasn't going to tell you this, but I got some really good news yesterday. About the prom."

"What?" He couldn't imagine her getting this excited over a date…

She grinned. "My band is playing!"

"That's great!"

"I know. I'm so excited. But don't tell Conner or Ethan, alright? I want it to be a surprise."

As if he would have the chance. Since their Ranger duties had ended, Trent had hardly spoken to either of them. He'd given up his job at the Cyberspace to start spending more time with his dad, and although he still came often Ethan was usually engrossed in his latest game.

And Conner…well. Conner was a subject he still didn't like thinking about. He'd heard through the grapevine that Conner had been concentrating on his soccer, putting in extra practises in an effort to make up for the time he'd spent as a Ranger. He'd been skipping math to do so.

Kira watched him sympathetically. "He still likes you, you know."

At least Kira hadn't changed. Trent tried to smile at her, shrugging. "I wasn't really planning to go to the prom. But if you're playing…"

"I probably wouldn't have either if not for this. But, you know, Conner was really excited about it."

"Who's he going with?" Probably some blonde-haired cheerleader who'd wear a tight dress.

But Kira just grinned. "Krista."

"Krista?"

"I know, isn't it sweet? But he told me in secret, so don't tell anyone else. I think he's a bit embarrassed about it, to be honest." She grinned again. "So, you see, there might be a reason for you to go after all."

----

It was quite popular for students at the prom to occasionally wander outside, looking for a little fresh air and privacy with their dates. The teacher's tended to turn a blind eye, taking the view that saying they were leaving soon anyway it didn't really matter what they did anymore.

Conner, of course, wasn't outside so he could have some privacy with his date, but so she could show him a tree.

Apparently after having the honour of helping her plant it he should have checked up on it now and then.

They headed slowly back towards the lights of the school, neither of them in any rush to return to the crowded hall. Conner's friends had seemed slightly taken-aback by his choice of date, and conversation had gotten awkward after Krista had told one off for not re-using his plastic cup.

He didn't care much. He couldn't imagine staying in touch with any of them, with the possible exception of Derek. He could, however, imagine staying in touch with Krista.

Who had stopped walking.

Conner stopped as well, about to ask why when he saw the figure walking towards them.

Trent.

Great.

"Conner," said Trent, stopping a few yards away. He hesitated, glancing at Krista before looking back at Conner.

She got the message. "I think I have something I need to do. Conner, I'll see you later, okay? I think the band's going to start playing soon."

Abandoning him and giving him an way to cut short the conversation in one. He watched her go, wishing he could leave with her.

"Conner," Trent said again. "Can I talk to you?"

He couldn't say no, not really. Not without sounding like a five-year-old. "Okay."

"I just…I just want to say I'm sorry. Again, I know. But I am, really am."

He hated to hear Trent sounding upset. "I know you are. But it doesn't change anything."

"I regret it, as well. I was scared, that's all. Scared of what might happen to my dad, and scared of losing you…but I know I should have told you. I should have trusted you."

Conner shrugged, so uncomfortable he wanted to run. But he couldn't, not and leave Trent standing here. He had to say something. "I do understand why. I just…" Just couldn't forget how betrayed he'd felt.

"Is there any chance? I mean, that you and I can…If we just pretended that none of it ever happened?"

"But it did happen, Trent. That's the point. It happened."

"No. I know. That was stupid, sorry. It's just that…I find it difficult to trust people. After my parents died…I just stopped. And maybe that's why I never noticed anything wrong with my dad until it was too late, and why I hid so much. But…I think I do trust you." He paused, half-turning away. "I…I…I love you."

Conner felt frozen to the spot. He remember lying in bed besides Trent, wanting to say those words but feeling too afraid of how Trent would react. And now Trent had said it, and he wanted to tell Trent but he couldn't. He blinked, swallowing hard and trying to find some response.

Trent got there first. "Sorry. I just…no." He paused, then nodded back towards the school. "Do you want to go back inside? Ethan's probably turned up by now. He said the film finished at…"

Conner didn't care what Ethan was doing. "Trent, no." He took a deep breath, unable to think what he wanted to say. "Look…do you want to…do you want to meet up sometime? After this?" When he'd had a chance to think.

Trent smiled. "I'd even come play soccer with you."

----

Krista didn't seem to mind that her date now involved three people. They stood together as Dr. O got up on stage to do his speech, and the only person Conner noticed glancing sideways at them was Ethan, who probably wondered what was going on.

Conner would update him later.

Dr. O finished, stepping aside as the curtains opened and a familiar song started to play. "Kira!"

Beside him, Trent was grinning. "You like her surprise?"

"You knew?" Kira was going to get it for this. But then she started to sing, grinning down at them all. And Conner felt Trent's fingers brush against his palm.

----

_You gave me something more_

_Than I'd ever felt before_

_We could be_

_Falling in love._

_Just a little more time and_

_Just a little less thinking_

_Just a little more time is_

_All that I need._

_Just a little believing_

_Just a little more breathing_

_Let's give it time._

* * *

A/N: That's it. The end. 39 chapters and 79,000 words. I now very much hope you like the ending. The lyrics at the end are from Kira's song; I just thought they strangely fit.

I'm very proud that I've managed to get away with changing only one episode. You wouldn't think it would be possible to make the prom slashy, which Conner went to with Krista - but at the end, there Trent is, standing between them.

Thank you to everyone to reviewing:-D, aaliyah60002000, Allie351, Arcana Major, Astea, Azkaban Huntress, Ben Skywalker, BiccaBoo, blended colorz, Broken Part Of Me, Buffyxenaman, Chylea3784, Cmar, Crimsonred1989, Devil's Archangel, DYing Innocence, Evil Salmon, GinaStar, Hayles, Hakkai-Gojyo-Goku-Sanzo,HarryPotterStarWarsGoddess Hikari Manganji, insanechildfanfic, James, jonoave, Lisa, LadyLove92, Moose the Goose, MzDany, Obsessive Fanfic Reader Amy, Pern Dragonrider, phoenix83ad, Princess Kitana, pureangel86, Rodan427, Seren Maris, Sky Carson, sky's girl forever, snowbunny3, Sparta, Spikeybabe, Sreym, Star's Shadow, Sydney Marshall, the real vampire, Tormenta Cristal, twins1729, WesEric, XRachX, Yellowwolf, and zeo knight. Especially those of you who stuck with this all the way to the end! Your reviews have been fantastic, and made it all worth it. I would have given up a long time ago if you hadn't been reviewing to say you wanted more!

So, thank you, and I hope this chapter is a good enough ending.


End file.
